Little Craven in Slumberland
by Lupiot
Summary: 2076. Dans un Londres viscéralement anti-sorciers, Craven, huit ans, ouvre la porte qui le plongera dans le plus incroyable des univers. La porte du Chaudron Baveur.
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Lupiot  
Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter est la propriété intellectuelle de...mince, qui déjà ?  
Titre : _Little Craven in Slumberland  
_Spoilers : Tomes 1 à 6 dans tous les détails (sauf ceux que j'aurai manqués).  
**Résumé :**  
**2076. Craven a huit ans. Son univers est peuplé de leçons de grammaire et de géométrie, de personnages de jeux vidéos et de sorties au McTwist. Il connaît le nom d'Albus Dumbledore au même titre que celui de Guy Fawkes.  
Son profil ne le prédestine donc pas à remplir plus tard tout un chapitre de l'Histoire de la Magie.  
Et pourtant.  
**Genre : **Action/Adventure** (mais tout doux, hein, nous ne sommes pas au coeur d'un James Bond) ainsi que **Ship **(centré sur les relations entre les personnages) et je dirais que c'est tout à vue de nez mais je réviserai peut-être mon jugement.

Note Irrésistiblement Inutile : Etant donné que nous sommes en 2076... l'histoire se déroule longtemps après la vie et la mort d'Harry Potter et de la plupart de ses contemporains -même s'il sera assez largement fait mention de leurs vies.  
Note Utile Quoiqu'On En Dise : Craven (perso inventé) et Albus Dumbledore sont les deux personnages centraux de cette fiction. (Et là : quid ? Mais si Harry est mourru, Dumby est encore plus mourru en principe, naan ? Si.)

Bonne lecture !

Craven ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse exister de porte aussi chouette que celle-là. C'était son petit bonheur de l'heure du goûter que de regarder cette porte laisser entrer ses favoris des passants : le plus souvent elle les choisissait au hasard, avec pour unique critère le degré de bizarrerie de leur apparence. Elle ne laissait entrer que les gens vêtus de pied en cape de vieilleries, ou se baladant avec un hibou (ces oiseaux aux yeux terrifiants), ou s'autorisant le caprice fantaisiste de porter un chapeau pointu, comme l'avait fait Lilac à Halloween. Craven avait trouvé ça très chouette ce jour là, mais à Pâques, c'était du dernier décalé.

Il arrivait que les hurluberlus pénétrant l'antre que cachait la Porte en ressortent les bras chargés de paquets : _Fleury & Bott, Florian Fortarôme_ et _Zonko_ enluminaient en lettres dorées les grands sachets de papiers. Leurs propriétaires bataillaient cinq minutes entre leurs divers paquets et finissaient toujours par trouver le moyen de les porter tous sans encombrement, ce dont n'importe quel autre passant aurait été incapable. S'éloignant au pas dans la rue semi-piétonne de Cinque Dragowni, les farfelus finissaient immanquablement par se soustraire sans explication au regard du garçon. Une fois, il était parvenu à suivre une petite vieille jusqu'à la grand rue, deux croisements plus loin, et l'avait observée, atterré, monter dans un minubus violet sorti de Nulle Part qui repartit aussitôt d'où il était venu sans que quiconque ne semble s'en apercevoir. Craven était fasciné.

Craven avait huit ans, il allait à l'école primaire en spacio tous les matins et revenait de l'école en spacio tous les après-midi. Un jour, deux mois auparavant, son spacio avait déraillé. Le système anti-gravité de son skateboard 2G était tombé à plat tout d'un coup, sans doute à cause du froid et de l'humidité ; alors Craven l'avait pris sous le bras et avait marché. En spacio-skate le chemin paraissait beaucoup moins long et le froid ambiant beaucoup moins pernicieux ; à pied, l'on avait rapidement les orteils mouillés et les bras et le cou glacés et puis, engourdi, on ne courait pas. C'était sur le chemin du retour. Craven était entré dans un intermarché chauffé, où il avait erré quelques dizaines de minutes avant de se décider à acheter un paquet de snickers avec l'argent que maman lui avait donné la semaine passée pour s'offrir un cadeau à la boutique souvenirs du british museum. Puis il était resté prostré derrière la vitre de l'inter à regarder passer la vie londonienne, emmitouflée, le nez rouge, soufflant des nuages de vapeur. C'est ce jour là qu'il l'avait repérée. La Porte. Elle l'avait intrigué : personne ne semblait la voir. Elle était pourtant surplombée d'une enseigne défraîchie de pub anglais, et les pubs faisaient recette, rue Cinque Dragowni.

Personne n'y entrait, personne n'en sortait, mais il exhalait de cette mystérieuse porte un aura capiteux, épicé, embaumant, qui attirait et enveloppait Craven, même au travers de la vitre de l'inter.

Il fourra les trois quarts d'un snicker dans sa bouche et traversa la rue pour venir coller son nez à la Porte. Une peinture écaillée annonçait le nom du pub sur le bois d'ébène, juste au-dessus d'un heurtoir en forme de chaudron.

_Le Chaudron baveur _c'était marrant, comme nom. Pas plus engageant que l'écriteau et l'allure de la porte ne l'étaient, mais marrant. A ce moment-là, un vieux monsieur ratatiné coiffé d'un haut de forme vert pomme piqué de plumes d'autruches, saisit le coude de Craven et dit, semblant ailleurs :

« Excusez-moi, jeune moldu, pouvez-vous vous effacer ? »

Craven fit un pas de côté.

« Merci bien. Slumberland. »

La Porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Le monsieur ratatiné entra, et la Porte se referma. Depuis ce, depuis deux mois, tous les après-midi, Craven s'arrêtait rue Cinque Dragowni, s'asseyait sur le perron de l'intermarché, en face de la Porte, et observait l'intriguant manège des élus qui pouvaient en franchir le seuil, en mâchant une quelconque sucrerie.

Ce jour-là, il crachotait sous un ciel gris automnal que ne méritait pas le mois d'Avril. Craven, installé comme à son habitude en face de la Porte, avait fini tous ses biscuits et s'apprêtait à quitter son siège pour regagner la chaleur confortable de l'appartement familial. Il se rassit avec l'ombre d'un sourire pour regarder un petit bossu avec un tablier crasseux ouvrir la Porte de l'intérieur. Craven l'avait déjà aperçu plusieurs fois et pensait qu'il était serveur, si pub il y avait effectivement derrière la Porte. L'homme voûté laissa la Porte entrouverte (un crime, aux yeux du garçon, qui redoutait que le premier venu n'y entre !), jeta un regard oblique de chaque côté de la rue et fixa Craven de ses petits yeux gris. L'écolier en vadrouille cessa de respirer et, alors que son cœur repartait à un rythme effréné, regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Le bossu traversa la chaussé dans sa direction et, même s'il pensait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, Craven fut pris de panique, se leva précipitamment, sauta sur son spacio et s'enfuit.

Plutôt que de faire réparer son 2G, il avait plaidé la cause du nouveau modèle à maman, sur tous les tons pendant deux semaines, et celle-ci lui avait offert le 3G, qui allait bien plus vite et était plus maniable. Mais il ne s'élevait toujours pas à plus de vingt centimètres, aussi, Craven, qui n'en maîtrisait pas encore bien la vitesse, accrocha le trottoir du carrefour Cinque et se retrouva à plat-ventre au milieu de la grand rue, sa salopette jaune fluo Zior déchirée aux genoux et son coldoux lui remontant jusqu'aux yeux. Il se releva péniblement en se frottant les rotules sous les klaxons des voitures et les sonnettes furieuses des spaciolettes. Il se retourna. Le vieux bonhomme, facilement repérable à sa tenue sombre et miteuse et à sa bosse dans le dos, le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable. Subitement, Craven trouva sa bizarrerie beaucoup plus inquiétante et beaucoup moins rigolote. Il détourna la tête et rejoint le trottoir. Il attendit, la mine sombre, que le bossu bizarre ait regagné sa tanière bizarre, observa encore la Porte, de loin, pendant quelques minutes, et s'en fut.

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

Une idée avait germé dans l'esprit de Craven. Et si toutes ces bizarreries étaient dues à la magie ? On en entendait parler de temps en temps à la télé, de gens un peu trop bizarres qui, dénoncés par leurs voisins, écopaient de quelques mois ou années de prison pour « Pratique de la Magie ». Craven savait qu'il était illégal d'être sorcier. Mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, en fait, songea-t-il en gobant sa crêpe au nutella. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir en tout cas.

-Manman, k'en penches quoi, gué chorchiers, koi ?  
-Mmh, qu'est-ce que tu dis mon poussin ?

Maman, un veleda à la main, tentait de se rappeler de ce qu'il manquait sur la liste de courses affichée sur le frigo. Craven avala sa bouchée avec un grand « glup » et but une gorgée d'Ice Tea dans le verre de Lilac avant de répéter.

-Mééééé, Maman, Craven il boit dans mon verreee !  
-Maman t'en penses quoi des sorciers, toi ?  
-J'en penses, que des fois j'aimerais bien être une sorcière, répondit-elle avec un sourire en s'asseyant. Si j'avais une baguette je ferais « gling » et ta salopette se réparerait toute seule.  
-Nooon, mais, sérieux...  
-Mais je suis très sérieuse ! Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté cette salopette, cochon ?

Lilac et Craven gloussèrent. Craven n'arrivait plus à suivre son idée.

-On pourrait aller au parc, ce soir ? demanda Lilac.  
-Par ce temps ? Mes enfants sont vraiment des marcassins. Tout est humide, vous allez revenir tout bouillasseux.  
-On peut aller au McTwist, alors ? insista Lilac.  
-Oh oui au McTwist ! renchérit Craven. Ce serait trop bien ! On pourrait y aller avec Jaishen ?  
-Oh oui avec Jaishen et Leea ! Maman s'il te plaaaaîîît...  
-Mais j'y crois pas. Vous avez les moyens d'aller au restaurant tous les soirs, vous ? Allez, ça suffit les fantasmes, mes terreurs : pipi ; les dents ; au lit !

Les deux enfants sautèrent à bas de leur chaise et coururent à la salle de bain en se bousculant. Trois quarts d'heures et vingt mille concessions plus tard, Craven attendait son bisou du soir le menton sous la couette.

-Bonne nuit mon loulou.  
-Bonne nuit Maman. Maman ?  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de faire de la magie ?  
-Ça te tracasse, cette histoire ?

-La magie est interdite parce que si elle était autorisée, toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoir, comme nous, trouveraient injuste de devoir faire eux-même ce que les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de faire, car la magie le fait pour eux. Tu comprends ?  
-J'ai rien compris...  
-Par exemple. Quand tu...ranges ta chambre. Tu dois prendre chaque objet, le remettre à sa place, puis passer l'aspirateur. Les sorciers qui font de la magie peuvent, hop, comme Mary Poppins, faire tout ça en quelques secondes. Tu te rends comptes, si la magie était autorisée et que Jaishen était un sorcier, il pourrait ranger sa chambre en un clin d'œil. Tu trouverais ça drôlement injuste, non ? Tu serais jaloux !  
-...Ouais. Mais j'irais lui demander, et il le ferait pour moi !  
-Voilà, c'est pour ça que c'est interdit. Parce que tous les gens sans pouvoirs magiques iraient demander aux sorciers de les aider, tout le temps, au lieu de travailler eux-mêmes. Pour l'économie c'est très mauvais. Mais tu comprendras ça plus tard, Craven. Je peux y aller ? Ma tisane va être froide.  
-Oui...Mais alors, personne fait de la magie ?  
-C'est illégal. Mais il doit y avoir quelques foyers de sorciers recensés où l'ont fait de la magie de temps en temps. Pour ranger sa chambre, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
-Mais puisque c'est pas juste, ils doivent être punis alors ?  
-Non, si la famille comporte exclusivement des sorciers et si tous les membres sont recensés, ils ont le droit. Mais on ne peut pas vérifier ce qui se passe chez tout le monde. Tu te rappelles, l'autre jour, j'ai pris un sens interdit ? C'est illégal ! Mais il n'y avait pas de policier, alors je n'ai pas été punie. Ouf.

Craven rit.

-Tu serais pas allée en prison ?  
-Mais j'aurais eu une amende, répondit Maman en faisant une grimace rigolote.

Ils s'embrassèrent une ultime fois et Maman quitta la chambre après avoir branché la veilleuse. Craven tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il repensait à la Porte. S'il y avait des gens avec des pouvoirs magiques, alors il devait sûrement y avoir des choses magiques. Des endroits magiques. Il eut envie de rappeler Maman pour lui demander si elle avait déjà vu des choses magiques. Mais elle lui demanderait alors si lui, il en avait déjà vu. Craven jouait le dialogue dans son esprit. Il alluma la boule de lumière incrustée dans le mur au dessus de son lit, s'assit en tailleur et réfléchit. Par où qu'il passe il arrivait toujours au point où il lui fallait demander à Maman si, si elle voyait de la magie, elle le dirait à la police. Et il y avait le problème du bossu. Craven devait retourner à la Porte, il le savait. Mais le bossu l'avait repéré. Et si cet homme était un sorcier, et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Craven ? Maman ne saurait même pas où le trouver. Le bossu l'enfermerait dans une cage, ou dans un chaudron baveur, et tous les jours il viendrait tâter son doigt pour voir s'il pouvait enfin le manger. Non, Craven était trop imaginatif pour être courageux, et il ne se lancerait pas dans une opération si risquée. Et d'abord, que voulait-il faire à cette Porte ? Il lui fallait un plan. Et il fallait que Maman puisse le retrouver et le sauver si jamais le bossu l'attrapait. Craven n'était pas très courageux, mais il était dégourdi. Il courut à pas de loup chercher son I-pod et revint le cœur battant sous les draps. Dix mètres plus loin, Maman poussa un soupir et gronda « Craven, on a dit dodo ! ».

Merci de me faire part de votre avis (et remarques et questions s'il y en a), je vous répondrai avec joâ.  
Bisouu  
Lupiot


	2. Chapitre 2

Histoire : _Little Craven in Slumberland_

¤ Je suis heureuse de vous présenteeeeerr...le chapitre 2 ! Tindiiiin ! Dites bonjour... ¤

Chapitre 2

Huit heures vingt du matin. Craven ralentit et éteignit son spacio. A cette heure où les véhicules se suivaient à touche-touche vers le quartier Buro, il passait encore plus inaperçu qu'à quatre heures, celle où il quittait l'école. Augure favorable, le ciel était bleu, dégagé, alors qu'une pluie froide avait tombé sans discontinuer pendant la semaine. Le souci, pensait Craven, était qu'à cette heure matinale, le pub devait être vide, voire fermé. L'inter était ouvert en revanche. Accompagné des roulements de tambour de son petit cœur lui rappelant qu'il entrait dans l'interdit, Craven abandonna le chemin de l'école et pénétra dans l'intermarché, où il tua deux bonnes heures à errer du rayon jouet au rayon hi-fi, tous deux très pauvres. A dix heures et demie, il se dit que la classe devait être commencée depuis plus d'une heure et qu'à présent il ne serait plus tenté de rejoindre l'école, c'était fichu pour aujourd'hui, à moins de posséder un Pass. Il n'en avait jamais utilisé aucun, aussi sa réserve comptait-elle seize Pass Retard, neuf Pass Absence et trois Pass Force Majeure. Force Majeure s'utilisait le plus souvent en cas de maladie hivernale, et les deux fois où il avait eu une montée de fièvre en janvier, maman l'avait jugé apte à suivre la classe et avait refusé de lui donner un Pass. En revanche il pouvait utiliser lui-même les Pass Retard que tous les petits anglais gardaient dans leur Eastpack, c'est pourquoi il les avait tous jetés sous son lit la veille, histoire de ne pas être tenté.

Craven sortit de l'inter et traversa la rue jusqu'à la Porte du _Chaudron Baveur_. Il avait rangé son spacio dans son sac et, parce qu'il savait que les gens qui fréquentent les pubs sont complètement hors du temps et qu'ils ne s'habillent pas de noir et de fluo comme tout le monde, Craven était vêtu tout de noir : salopette Cuggi de polyester noire, tennis All Tsar noires et sous-pull Zior de coton stretch noir. Seuls ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc contrariaient son plan, ses iris étant de toute façon parfaitement noirs. Comble du kitch il avait même dégoté en fouillant dans la remise le matin-même, une antique _vestandjinn, _un truc d'une épaisse toile bleu pâle que papy avait peut-être porté enfant. Il l'avait planquée dans son Eastpack (qui malheureusement lui, était jaune fluo) pour ne pas passer pour un Très Pauvre ; il y avait tout de même des limites. Il s'en vêtit rapidement une fois devant la Porte. Sa panoplie d'aventurier était presque parfaite. Dans son tiroir à casquettes, la plus sombre était d'un violet pailleté brillant, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais pensait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de cacher ses cheveux caractéristiques : il se la vissa à l'envers sur la tête et coinça dessous ses mèches volantes.

Craven sentait quelque chose de délicieux et de très fort monter en lui. C'était le pouvoir de la Porte, il le connaissait, et dans quelques secondes cet aura l'envelopperait complètement. Cette idée était merveilleuse. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu depuis deux mois s'empêcher de s'arrêter tous les jours devant cette Porte, et l'unique raison pour laquelle il enfreignait la loi, peut-être. Car la Porte était magique, Craven n'avait presque plus de doutes là-dessus. Il inspira une bouffée de l'air frais du dehors et tourna la poignée. Il se réjouit que la Porte reste bloquée.

-_Slumberland, _dit-il alors, plein d'appréhension.

La porte pivota, et Craven entrevit un intérieur obscur. Il y avait cinq ou six clients répartis de manière éparse dans une pièce beaucoup plus grande que la façade ne le laissait supposer. Mais il y avait tout de même un problème.

Promenant son regard de tous côtés, il jeta un œil derrière le bar où il ne vit ni bossu ni personne, ce qui le rassura. Mais il cherchait autre chose. Plein d'autres choses. Où étaient-elles passées, toutes ces choses qu'il cherchait ?

-Tu es perdu ?

Craven sursauta. L'homme qui venait de parler était attablé à sa droite devant un jus de fruit, des toasts et un journal. Et il était blond ; d'un blond plus blond encore que celui des cheveux de Craven, ce qui laissa le garçon sans voix. Il retira illico sa casquette. Il croyait que les gens des pubs étaient au moins Pauvres, et jamais il n'avait entendu dire qu'il y avait des blonds chez les Pauvres, d'ailleurs il lui semblait que les blonds étaient rares, à tous les niveaux des deux Sphères.

-Tout va bien monsieur Malfoy ?

Craven se retourna. Quelqu'un arrivait des cuisines. Monsieur Malfoy ne répondit pas.

-Tu es perdu ? répéta-t-il.  
-Je cherche, commença Craven la gorge sèche, je cherche le magasin Florian Fortarôme.

Il ne put se souvenir que de ce nom-là.

-Florian Fortarôme répéta-t-il, Florian Fortarôme.  
-Ah ! répondit monsieur Malfoy tout sourire. Avec ce sac, j'ai cru que tu étais un moldu.

Il désignait l'Eastpack jaune fluo. Craven transpirait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un moldu, mais assurément, un moldu n'avait pas le droit de venir ici, et lui, il en était probablement un.

Monsieur Malfoy n'avait pas l'air méchant. Il plia son journal et, désignant du menton le fond de la pièce, dit :  
-C'est par là. C'est tes parents qui t'envoient ?  
-Euh, oui...

Il se dirigeaient vers une petite porte défoncée et Craven commençait à se dire que tout se passait bien quand une voix éraillée leur parvint de derrière le bar : « Ah, revoilà le petit curieux ! »

C'était le bossu. Avec un demi-sourire absolument diabolique. Monsieur Malfoy haussa les sourcils d'un air vaguement interrogatif, ce à quoi le barman répondit : « Ça fait un moment que ce bonhomme traîne autour de la porte, dehors. » Il sourit de plus belle et secoua un petit bâton en l'air. Craven remarqua alors que le verre de jus de fruit de monsieur Malfoy allait flottant dans les airs vers le bar. Il se vida tout seul dans l'évier et le garçon entendit des bruits d'eau attestant de son nettoyage. De la magie. De la sorcellerie. De la triche. Quelle que soit la manière dont cela s'appelait, il n'y avait vraiment plus de doute, c'en était. Craven fit semblant de trouver ça normal. Il ne valait mieux pas que ces hommes croient qu'il allait les dénoncer, pas vrai ? D'ailleurs tant qu'on ne lui faisait pas avaler un crapaud où d'autres trucs bizarres de cet acabit, il n'en avait pas le projet.

-Alors, tu t'es décidé à entrer ? dit le vieux bossu d'un ton amusé. Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

Craven s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Il tenait toujours sa casquette dans ses mains et commença à la triturer nerveusement. Monsieur Malfoy parut s'intéresser aux évènements et s'assit à côté de lui. Le bossu retira son tablier, contourna le bar et vint s'asseoir avec eux.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Craven se dit à toute vitesse que si cet homme était un fou et voulait mettre le feu à l'appartement, il valait mieux ne pas lui donner son vrai nom.

-Skylen, dit-il en donnant son deuxième prénom, avant de réaliser que Skylen était un prénom très rare et que le bossu n'aurait aucune difficulté à retrouver un petit Skylen s'il le voulait.

-Moldu, répondirent en chœur les deux hommes d'un air entendu.  
-Quoi ? demanda Craven.  
-La mode des prénoms est tellement uniforme chez les moldus, qu'on les reconnaît tout de suite, expliqua le bossu. Jaden, Hayden, Taylen, Jacen, on n'en sort plus. Bon. Toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres, Skylen, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Craven révisa son opinion sur le bossu. Il était gentil.

-Non.  
-Réfléchis.  
-Vous pensez que c'est raisonnable ? intervint monsieur Malfoy.  
-Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus raisonnable. Harry Potter aurait pensé comme moi.  
-Harry Potter est mort, soupira l'homme blond, et c'est pas un scoop. Vous assumerez tout seul, hein.

Le bossu ne répondit rien, fixant l'enfant. Craven savait pourquoi il n'était pas comme les autres.

-En fait, dit-il, je m'appelle Craven.  
-...Tu es un petit malin, toi.  
-Craven Skylen Chant. Et vous ?  
-Nicholas Agrace, répondit le bossu en tendant sa main.

Craven la serra avec un sourire timide.

-Nero Elfael Malfoy, annonça l'autre en proposant sa main élégamment.

Craven la serra avec plus de confiance.

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres parce que je vois la Porte ? demanda-t-il alors au bossu.  
-...Effectivement.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard.

-Je pense que tu es très observateur, observa le bossu.  
-Avant que vous n'arriviez, il m'a dit vouloir aller chez Florian Fortarôme, informa Mr. Malfoy.  
-Comment connais-tu Florian Fortarôme ?  
-J'ai vu le nom sur des paquets, concéda Craven. Je suis entré par ce que je trouvais ça chouette, je voulais voir. Il n'y avait que des gens biz...pas comme les autres, qui entraient ici. Et il y avait d'autres noms de boutiques aussi sur les paquets. J'aimerais bien y aller.  
-Doucement, doucement, intervint Agrace. Sais-tu pourquoi tu peux voir la porte ?  
-...

Craven ne s'était jamais posé la question. Satisfait, Agrace le laissa mijoter quelques secondes.

-Parce que tu es un sorcier.  
-Non.  
-Ah si, c'est absolument certain, rit Mr. Malfoy.  
-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Maman n'est pas sorcière. Elle n'a pas de pouvoirs non plus.  
-Tu as au moins le pouvoir d'être réceptif aux choses magiques, nuança Agrace. Tu as vu la porte du pub. Et pourtant il y a un sort Repousse-Moldu sur tout l'établissement.  
-C'est quoi, les _moldus_ ? demanda enfin le garçon.  
-Par opposition aux sorciers, les moldus sont des gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, expliqua Mr. Malfoy, tout en concision.

Craven réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Alors, dit-il doucement, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ?  
-Ben oui, répondit Mr. Malfoy.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Comment je fais pour m'en servir ?

Mr. Malfoy se tourna vers le bossu d'un air goguenard.

-Bonne chance, maintenant.  
-Eh bien, ça, tu l'apprendras à l'école, fit Agrace sans se démonter.  
-Arrêtez vos conneries, trancha Mr. Malfoy, vous allez lui retourner la tête à ce môme !  
-Quel âge tu as, Craven ? poursuivit Agrace.  
-Huit ans et demi.  
-Merlin les enfants sont de plus en plus grands ! Je croyais qu'il avait au moins douze ans !  
-C'est vous qui êtes sénile Nicholas, ça se voit qu'il n'a pas plus de dix ans ! s'exclama l'homme blond avec de grands gestes. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?  
-Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien...

Nicholas Agrace paraissait drôlement embêté. Il s'essuya le front. Mr. Malfoy se leva, avec l'air de celui qui prend les choses en main, il fronçait les sourcils, contrarié.

-Bon, Craven, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller les voir, ces boutiques ?  
-Ouais ! s'enthousiasma Craven, qui en rêvait la nuit.  
-Bon.

Tous trois se levèrent et Mr. Malfoy se pencha pour adresser quelques mots à l'oreille du bossu, qui regagnait son bar d'un air triste. Craven ne comprit que « chemin de travers » « il reviendra » « oubliettes ». Il décida qu'il serait sur ses gardes et qu'on ne le jetterait certainement pas aux oubliettes, quoi qu'il arrive. Son plan était infaillible. Si à 5 : 30 PM il n'était pas rentré chez lui, Maman ferait un ram-dam d'enfer au _Chaudron Baveur_, il avait toute confiance en elle sur ce point. Mr. Malfoy revint vers lui et le guida tout en lui donnant des explications lacunaires.

-Ce pub n'est que le hall d'entrée d'une grande rue réservée aux sorciers qui s'appelle le Chemin de Traverse. Tu ne peux entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse que si tu as une baguette magique. Tu ne pourras pas y revenir tout seul.

Il ouvrit la petite porte défoncée et ils se retrouvèrent dans une étroite cour intérieure.

-Regarde, indiqua Mr. Malfoy.

Il tapota avec sa baguette une brique, deux briques, trois, quatre, dans un ordre apparemment totalement fantaisiste, sur le mur de la cour intérieure. Soudain, quelque chose se passa. Craven sentit la magie. Car s'était bien la magie qu'il sentait depuis l'intermarché, alors qu'il observait les allées et venues des sorciers au _Chaudron Baveur_, c'était bien la magie qui l'avait attiré jusque derrière la Porte, et à ce moment précis, la magie était en œuvre. C'était comme un rayonnement intérieur, passant du mur au corps de Craven.  
Le mur bougea. Il bougea de manière très étrange : il sembla s'enrouler sur lui même progressivement. Il laissa un espace libre en son milieu, dévoilant une vision fantastique. C'était comme il l'avait imaginé. Une rue, comme sur les vieilles photos, remplie de boutiques avec des vitrines pleines de jolies choses qui vous donnaient envie d'entrer ; vous pouviez aller et venir sur le pavé d'une boutique à une autre sous le ciel bleu. Pas de _mall_ géant, ces complexes commerciaux qui regroupent tout et n'importe quoi sous une même enseigne et sur des kilomètres carrés de rayons à vous rendre fou. Paraît-il que même les plus hauts rentiers de la première sphère détestent faire leurs courses.  
Quant aux intermarchés, ils étaient mal fréquentés. Celui de la rue Cinque Dragowni avait une valeur sentimentale particulière pour Craven, mais il les exécrait encore plus que les malls. Tout cela c'était chez les moldus, bien sûr.  
Ici, on était chez les sorciers.

-C'est trop génial ! s'exclama Craven.

Il avait envie de courir partout, mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, au supplice.

-Elle est longue comment, cette rue ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
-Tu vois la grande maison blanche là-bas ?  
-Celle qui est toute tordue ?  
-C'est la banque. Gringotts. La Chemin de Traverse s'arrête là.

Craven rangea sa casquette dans son sac.

-Je peux aller me balader ?  
-Autant que tu veux. Quand tu reviendras, passe voir Nicholas, le barman. D'accord ?

Craven leva les deux mains à plat de chaque côté de son visage et dit : « Je promets » ce qui était une manière très solennelle de faire une promesse, à laquelle Mr. Malfoy ne fut apparemment pas sensible. Il fit une grimace désabusée et repartit en traversant le mur, ce qui impressionna beaucoup le garçon.

Craven marcha d'abord lentement le long des vitrines de gauche. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la rue ; sans doute les gens travaillaient-ils. A quoi pouvaient bien travailler des sorciers, c'était un mystère que Craven ne s'inquiéta pas de résoudre ce jour-là. Il finit par entrer dans une boutique absolument fantastique qui vendait des balais volants. Sur le même principe que les spacio-skate et spacio-mobilettes (ou spaciolettes), on pouvait, quand on était sorcier, voler très haut, plus haut que les toits des maisons, à cheval sur des balais. Pas des balais comme dans les vieux contes, s'entendait. Ces balais étaient très design, à l'ébahissement de Craven. Il flasha sur le modèle « _Filante 2076 »_, juste à côté de l' « _Eclair de Feu 7_ ». Le Filante était du plus beau bleu fluo que Craven ait jamais vu. On aurait dit qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Il resta en contemplation devant cette merveille jusqu'au moment où il eût faim. Il sortit alors à regret et trouva rapidement le chemin olfactif qui menait au délicieux fumet de chez _Florian Fortarôme_.

-Bonjour, dit-il à la hauteur du comptoir avant de grimper sur un siège.  
-Tiens, bonjour !

Le serveur était un jeune homme enjoué habillé d'une drôle de façon, ce qui plut doublement à Craven comme tout ce qui avait trait à la sorcellerie depuis quelques heures. Le serveur portait une cape bleu nuit constellée de petits points blancs, et un chapeau pointu blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

Craven n'avait pas énormément d'argent, mais sans doute assez pour payer un plat de frites.

-Combien coûte une barquette de frites s'il vous plaît ?  
-Frites nature et blanc de poulet, une mornille.  
-Oui ? Combien ça coûte ?  
-Une mornille, bonhomme.

Craven n'était pas sûr, mais il pensait que les mornilles étaient des champignons.

-J'aime pas les champignons, dit-il. Et j'ai que ça, ajouta-t-il en vidant la poche pectorale de sa salopette.

Ce qui faisait tout de même deux billets de cinq livres et une dizaine de pièces de petite monnaie. Le serveur ouvrit des yeux ronds et fixa Craven. Longuement.

-Est-ce que par hasard, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?  
-Heu oui, admit Craven décontenancé.  
-Ah. C'est que ça fait un temps que c'est pas arrivé. Enfin, j'avais jamais vu d'argent moldu. Je peux regarder ? demanda le jeune serveur.

Il saisit les pièces et les tourna dans tous les sens d'un air intéressé. Tant qu'il ne touchait pas aux billets, Craven ne s'inquiétait pas. Mais s'il ne pouvait rien payer avec cet argent, il allait faire une crise d'hypoglycémie.

-Je peux payer avec ça ?  
-Hm ? Ah, non, mais tu peux aller voir à Gringotts, ils font des changes. Ils faisaient. Enfin, j'en sais rien, mais tu devrais essayer. Heu...S'ils ne veulent pas de ton argent, reviens quand même, je t'offrirai une glace.  
-D'accord. Merci.

Craven marcha jusqu'à Gringotts, ce qui faisait une trotte. Il vit des myriades de choses merveilleuses sur le chemin. Il décida qu'il aimait vraiment cet endroit. Que c'était le plus chouette de la Terre. Et de Mars, sans doute. Quoique ça pouvait être sympa de se promener sur Mars. Quelle réflexion pertinente. Il arriva en vue de la magistrale Banque Gringotts, surplombée d'une horloge comme celle de l'Ecole. Ancienne, avec deux aiguilles - pour les heures et les minutes, devina Craven : il n'y avait même pas les secondes - belle, cuivrée, mais il ne pouvait en interpréter le message car il n'avait jamais appris à lire les cadrans, ni les chiffres batonneux - Romains, s'il en croyait la maîtresse. Craven songea qu'en temps normal il serait certainement en train de roupiller après avoir terminé ses exos de maths dans une salle de classe surchauffée sous la coupole d'une institutrice qui interprétait psychologiquement le moindre geste de chacun de ses élèves. Il fit trois pas chassés sur le pavé ensoleillé du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait plus aucun remords !

-Bonj...

Craven eut un haut-le-cœur et laissa échapper un petit cri effrayé. Est-ce que ce type portait un masque ?

-Monsieur ? grinça la créature d'une voix nasale.

Craven se dit qu'il était heureux de n'avoir rien mangé faute de quoi il aurait tout recraché tant la créature qui lui faisait face était moche. Il sentit ses joues rougir de honte à cette pensée.

-Je suis venu, articula-t-il en gardant les yeux fixé sur la bordure du guichet, je suis venu pour changer mon argent.

Il posa ses billets et ses pièces sur le bois ciré. La créature se pencha en avant, retira ses lunettes et découvrit en un sourire de petites dents acérées. Craven se résolu à fixer son argent, à la limite de l'horreur. Mais les mains de la créature le faisaient autant frissonner, petites, blanches et scrofuleuses, se terminant par des ongles noirs taillés en pointe.

-Voulez-vous ouvrir un compte, monsieur... ...Monsieur ?  
-...Chant. Non. J'ai pas assez d'argent de toute façon.  
-C'est gratuit, répondit un grincement.

Craven déglutit.

-Je peux changer ça ? demanda-t-il encore en regardant ces sous.  
-Il faut ouvrir un compte, M. Chant.  
-D'accord.

La chose se pencha sur une feuille jaunie et écrivit avec une somptueuse plume noire : Chant, coffre 855. Solde...

-Combien voulez-vous mettre sur votre compte ?  
-...ça me fait combien, en... en... argent de chez vous, ça, monsieur ?  
-Trois mornilles et douze noises.

Encore des champignons...

-Est-ce que vous avez un tableau avec les correspondances ?

Un parchemin apparut dans un « pouf ».

-Voici.

Craven le saisit. Pour la première fois de sa vie il fut reconnaissant à maman de l'avoir inscrit au cours d'écriture. A l'école, on apprenait à lire que les caractères d'imprimerie et l'on tapait au clavier d'ordinateur. Le stylo était un objet désuet, la plume encore davantage. Il parvint laborieusement à décrypter les calligraphies du parchemin :

« 60,85 £ 1 Gallion ; 3,58 £ 1 Mornille ; 12 cents 1 Noise ».

« La vache », pensa Craven.

-C- Combien faut-il mettre sur un compte, au minimum ?  
-Une noise.

Logique.

-Je voudrais mettre une noise alors. Et, je peux avoir les trois mornilles et onze noises qu'il reste tout de suite ?

Craven n'était pas meilleur en mathématiques que ses camarades de classes. Tout le monde avait intérêt à être bon en calcul mental.

-Oui monsieur. Et voici votre clé.  
-Ma clé ?

Craven affichait une grimace perdue.

-La clé de votre coffre.  
-Ah ! Oh, merci.

Un coffre pour douze cents. Craven s'en serait presque sentit important. Histoire d'étrenner le début d'une grande richesse, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Banque en courant et fit une superbe glissade sur le parquet ciré. Puis il s'enfuit en rigolant et en se sentant un peu idiot. Mais c'était trop tentant.

Il dégusta une assiette de frites parfumées à la violette sur le conseil du serveur de Florian Fortarôme, Eliaz, qui devint vite son grand copain. Il lui offrit une glace au poivre et Craven fut surpris de la trouver délicieuse.

Craven paya une mornille d'argent et quitta le restaurant pour le magasin d'en face, _Slumberland_, qui semblait être le pôle d'activité du Chemin complet.

-Tu es entré dans le Slumberland ? s'était enquit Eliaz  
-Non, mais j'ai vu les balais, c'est super !  
-Le Slumberland, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ici. Tu sais quand le monde sorcier a commencé à sombrer, après la mort d'Harry Potter, y a eut que les mômes d'Ollivander pour trouver un truc pour nous maintenir unis, nous obliger à revenir au Chemin de Traverse. Parce que notre monde était déjà sur le déclin : quand la Magie a été décrétée illégale, ça a été un vrai coup dur pour nous. Nous étions nombreux à venir du monde moldu, et assez nombreux à nous y être réinstallés lors de la Fusion.

Craven comprenait une phrase sur deux mais écoutait religieusement, léchant tranquillement sa glace au poivre.

-Mais ces foutus moldus savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, et treize ans après nous avoir ouvert leurs portes, ils ont décidé que la magie était contre-productive et ils ont commencé à nous mettre en prison. Nous nous sommes tous évadés, bien sûr. Mais les lois sont devenues très dures et notre communauté avait commencé à s'organiser autour de la vie moldue ! Bah oui, forcément, ils sont bien plus nombreux, ces imbéciles, alors... Et puis le ministère ne ressemblait plus à rien. La Désillusion a foutu un bordel monstrueux, tout est allé à vau-l'eau. Le Ministère de la Magie a pour le coup pratiquement été démantelé par le gouvernement moldu. Tu comprends ce que je raconte Craven ?  
-Oui, oui.  
-Harry Potter a été le seul a tirer la sonnette d'alarme, bien avant la Désillusion d'ailleurs mais bon, on y croyait, nous, à cette Fusion. Après la Guerre contre l'Héritier de Voldemort, c'était une aubaine, un...un bon projet ! Le problème c'est qu'Harry Potter est mort. Ça a été le coup fatal. Ce type était tout ce qui restait comme étendard aux sorciers. Il était leur Grand Résistant, le seul truc qui les a vaguement maintenu unis quand toutes ces tuiles leur sont tombées sur la g...pardon Craven je parle n'importe comment...  
-Han-han continue, l'encouragea Craven en se soufflant à l'intérieur de la bouche car le poivre le brûlait.  
-Et bon...pourquoi je parlais de ça moi ? _Slumberland_, bah oui. Tu vois, quand tout le monde faisait son baluchon pour la France ou les Etats-Unis, les deux petits-fils d'Ollivander ont ouvert leur magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors que Zonko venait de fermer. Il avaient un truc du tonnerre. Tu entreras, tu verras. Quand on se réveille de _Slumberland_ on se sent la force de faire face à n'importe quoi. Et surtout, on se dit que les moldus ont un culot monstre d'imposer leurs lois aux sorciers, au vu de...enfin...de notre monde...de notre univers, tu vois, il est fantastique non ? Bon allez mec, file-moi ta mornille, je vais me faire aplatir la pagode si je retourne pas bosser.  
-La pagode ?

Eliaz désigna son chapeau pointu et fit mine de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

Slumberland même ressemblait davantage à une maison qu'à une boutique.

Les vieux murs de pierre peints en noir s'élevaient à la hauteur de deux étages, sans fenêtres. Aucune porte, mais une arcade de style oriental figurant l'entrée. Au dessus pendait une enseigne en bois où scintillait en couleur argentée sur fond noir le mot :

_**Slumberland**_

L'arcade était barrée d'un rideau, noir toujours, sur lequel dansaient quelques mots de bienvenue :

« _Eugene Ollivander & Cyann McAlister  
__et leur fille, Ysalin ;  
__Ebenezard Ollivander & Deffa Brugh  
__et leurs enfants, Calyp, Asriel, Gwyddion et Rhys ;  
__ainsi que leurs assistants Cain Malfoy, Zelda Lanchester et Cleophee Knight  
__**vous souhaitent de beaux rêves**_ »

Craven médita quelques minutes sur tous ces prénoms étranges. Eugene n'était pas vraiment étrange, juste très démodé, mais les autres, dis donc, les autres...on aurait dit des noms de contes de fées. L'un d'entre ces zigotos se serait appelé Bouton-d'Or ou Mouche-à-Miel que Craven n'aurait pas été davantage choqué. Dans son monde, tous les garçons qui naissaient avaient un nom se terminant par -en, et toutes les filles portaient des noms de fleurs, commençant le plus souvent par un L et se terminant par un A, c'était comme ça et c'était très chouette. A l'époque de la naissance de Maman, les modes étaient plus souples, elle lui en avait parlé une fois. A la naissance de Maman, il y avait même des prénoms _mixtes_, idée qui, lorsque Maman la lui eu expliquée, horrifia Craven. Maman s'appelait June - et son petit garçon s'en trouvait relativement fier car, même si ce n'était pas un nom de fleur, c'était un nom de la nature, et donc un très joli nom pour une femme - mais le hic énorme résidait en ce qu'à l'époque, ce nom était également porté par des _garçons_.

Un jour, songea encore Craven en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la tenture qui lui barrait le passage, en cherchant son cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure, il avait trouvé une photo de ses parents. Il y avait leurs noms, au dos, mais il ne savait pas encore lire l'écriture manuelle à l'époque. Il avait beaucoup pleuré, ce jour-là. Il avait voulu retrouver la photo depuis, mais n'avait jamais pu. Maman l'avait rangée.

Craven écarta le rideaux.

Aussitôt il oublia toutes les raisons qu'il avait d'être inquiet en ce monde ou dans un autre. Ses soucis s'envolèrent avec légèreté tandis qu'il se sentait enveloppé d'une douce félicité. Une petite musique s'entama près de ses oreilles, une petites musique en cascade, qui coula paisiblement dans son âme et ricocha avec malice sur son nez, ses épaules, son nombril, ses genoux, ses orteils, et recommença joyeusement, plusieurs fois, devenant son amie. C'était sa musique. Son petit air, celui de Maman lui nouant son lacet avant de partir à la crèche, celui de sa première dent de lait tombée, celui des gâteaux au chocolat, de sa première console de jeux, celui de la naissance de sa petite sœur, celui de la première fois où Lilac avait dit « 'Raven » avec un sourire, celui des bagarres avec Jaishen, celui du sapin de Noël, celui des mandarines et des framboises, celui de la Porte enfin, puis celui du mur magique, celui du Chemin de Traverse et de la glace au poivre, celui du Sumberland, derrière la tenture noire... Craven se sentit enivré par ce bien-être qui l'envahissait. Cette musique avait toujours fait partie de lui. Il était immensément bien.

Autour de lui planait une semi-obscurité. Il distinguait également des étagères surmontées de tout un fatras. Quelques objets brillaient dans le noir, mais sans être phosphorescents. D'autres, cachés dans les ténèbres, émettaient une douce lumière que ne voyaient pas les yeux mais que sentait le cœur de Craven, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre en lui qui avait été attiré depuis des mois par la Porte, la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Au-dessus de sa tête, il devinait un plafond mais ne pouvait le distinguer ; sous ses pieds s'étalait un épais tapis, moelleux au moins autant que l'atmosphère de la pièce. Retirant précautionneusement ses tennis, il les poussa dans un coin, se redressa, et pieds nus et serein, se fraya un chemin dans les profondeurs du Slumberland.

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

Son petit air l'accompagna, bienveillant, protecteur. Craven se balada, souhaitant bonjour dans sa tête à toute une série de portraits souriants, puis à un petit oiseau ; il joua quelques minutes avec une sphère lumineuse représentant la Terre, autour de laquelle tournaient des étoiles filantes - et à chacune d'elles il fit un vœu ; il s'assit sur un fauteuil pourpre et or, ferma les yeux et s'endormit, quelques secondes ; il effleura un balais volant bleu fluo, qui passait à sa portée, et se baissa pour jouer avec un chaton.

La voix humaine aurait dû le faire sursauter. Le chat déguerpit derrière une étagère, et Craven se retourna, tranquillement.

-Bonjour, avait dit la petite fille, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Craven était d'accord pour lui répondre mais ne put pas. Il était heureux, simplement heureux, et avait l'impression de pouvoir communiquer sans mots. Il sourit. La petite fille lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire à son tour. Plus jeune que lui en tant normal, elle le dépassait cependant d'une bonne tête car Craven n'avait pas quitté sa position accroupie, celle qu'il avait prise pour jouer avec le chaton.

-Je m'appelle Ysalin, dit-elle, je travaille ici. Je vais te donner ton Rêve. Viens.

Elle lui tendit la main. Craven lui dit avec les yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle lui sourit gaiement, prit doucement sa main et le guida quelque part dans le Slumberland.

La musique changea, se fit plus puissante, plus joyeuse, plus entraînante dans l'oreille de Craven. Prenant les devants, il se mit à courir en riant, suivant la musique. A droite, à gauche, un rayon, deux, trois, par-dessus la cage du hibou, hop, plus loin, courir, on est tout près, tout près, tout près...là ! La musique soulevait littéralement le corps de Craven, il l'aurait parié - il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Les doigts d'Ysalin lâchèrent les siens et, et... la musique redevint son petit air à lui, cascadant et ricochant gentiment dans et sur son être. Rouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il se tenait devant un comptoir. Il y posa les mains, le comptoir étant, étrangement, presque à sa taille. Derrière, grimpée sur un tabouret, Ysalin avait reparu. Elle tenait dans le creux de sa paume tendue au-dessus du comptoir, un grain de sable - ou une petite pierre précieuse, Craven n'aurait su dire.

-Dis-lui ce que tu veux, sourit-elle.

Alors Craven réussit à parler, car ce qu'il voulait venait de très profond en lui. Il dit :

-Je veux être un sorcier.

La petite chose se déforma en une pulsation, s'étendit quelque peu, tourbillonna, devenant une orbe blanche évanescente. Sans la quitter des yeux, Ysalin approcha de sa main libre une petite boîte, qui ressemblait à une gourde en plastique sauf que l'ouverture était n'était pas un goulot, mais un trou de la taille approximative de l'orbe. Elle y fit entrer cette dernière en inclinant la paume de sa main et, précautionneusement, ferma la petite boîte en y vissant un couvercle. Ensuite, elle saisit quelque chose sous le comptoir, une sorte de petite couverture isolante dans laquelle elle enveloppa l'objet. Elle tendit le tout à Craven, souriant à nouveau, un petit pli apparaissant à chaque coin de sa bouche enfantine.

-Tiens, dit-elle ingénument.

Craven saisit le paquet délicatement, des deux mains.

-Le premier Rêve est gratuit, claironna-t-elle encore. Tu paieras si tu reviens !

C'était étrange d'entendre parler d'argent au Slumberland, songea Craven. Avec les yeux, il dit d'accord. Il resta à contempler la petite fille en silence, appuyant son _Rêve _contre sa poitrine.

-Est-ce que je dois partir, maintenant ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas servi depuis des semaines. Il ne se sentait pas triste à l'idée de partir, mais n'était guère certain que ses pieds retrouveraient le chemin.

-Non, répondit Ysalin. Tu partiras quand tu voudras. Et ce soir, tu ouvriras ton Rêve juste avant de te coucher. Il faut le faire glisser sous ton oreiller. Ou quelque part dans ton lit, si tu n'as pas d'oreiller. Tu as compris ?

Craven hocha la tête lentement, reconnaissant. Il fit un sourire d'au revoir à la petite fille et lui tourna le dos, rebroussant chemin - ou s'en allant vers des rayons qu'il n'avait pas encore visités - son Rêve serré contre lui.

Il passa effectivement par de nouveaux rayons, remplis de chapeaux tordus : des chapeaux de sorciers. Il les essaya presque tous. Il aurait aimé en posséder un, ç'aurait fait de lui quelqu'un de bizarre, entièrement détenteur de son droit d'être ici, à jouir des richesses d'un monde merveilleux. Il souhaita de pouvoir s'observer dans une glace, pour s'amuser, et trouva derrière l'étagère sur laquelle il fouillassait un grand miroir moucheté, et flottant à côté, une petite torche, éteinte.

-Allumes-toi, s'il te plaît, lui murmura Craven.

La torche obtempéra. Son petit air, l'espace d'un instant, résonna dans sa tête avec une intensité fulgurante, avant de retrouver l'écoulement tranquille qui procurait à l'enfant sa douce quiétude.

Il joua à se regarder ainsi en face, un chapeau pointu posé sur le haut du crâne.

Craven Chant le petit sorcier.  
Sans avoir auparavant ressenti le moindre sentiment de manque, il eut soudain l'impression d'être complet. Comme si une infime brèche, ouverte depuis toujours entre lui et un monde inconnu, s'était progressivement transformée en gouffre au fil des mois, depuis la première fois où son regard avait été irrésistiblement attiré par la Porte ; un gouffré béant qui aurait laissé passé de plus en plus de ce flux magique émoustillant et qui, aujourd'hui enfin, craquelait entièrement la frontière qui avait existé jusqu'alors entre Craven et la Magie, permettant à cette dernière d'envahir l'enfant pour la première fois et définitivement, créant en lui ce sentiment de délicieuse complétude.  
Ou bien était-ce seulement l'agréable atmosphère doucement brumeuse que conférait le Slumberland ? Il était heureux, en tout cas.

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

Voilààà !! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci beaucoup à celles/ceux qui m'ont laissé un message suite au premier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage !  
Biz  
Lupiot


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello !  
Voici le chapitre 3, avec l'apparition d'Albus. J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez bien en tête le chapitre précédent, sinon vous pouvez le reparcourir en diagonale "-.- étant donné que c'est exactement dans la continuité.  
Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 3

Il poursuivit son chemin, croisant d'autres rayons de vêtements cette fois, des vêtements sorciers, puis des cages et des hiboux, des chaudrons, des crapauds et des créatures étranges, derrière des grillages ou dans des aquariums. Il y en avait de nombreuses sortes, mais tous semblaient plus ou moins effrayants - c'était précisément cet aspect qui plaisait à Craven. Soudain, il se figea. Quelque chose venait de frôler ses cheveux. Quelque chose de plus ou moins humain, Craven en était certain.

Soudain, il fut là.  
Le quelque chose flottait tout proche, penché vers lui d'un air plaisamment intrigué, un doigt en l'air. Craven ne pouvait avoir peur dans le Slumberland, pas avec le petit air à ses côtés. Il leva vers le _quelque chose_ son regard noir comme l'ébène mais lumineux comme un Rêve. C'était flou, et ça semblait hésiter à se montrer, comme l'image d'un direct quand les branchements sont mauvais. C'était un vieil homme, ou le fantôme d'un vieil homme, et ça clignotait, faiblement. Craven crut entendre : « Oh ! Tu peux me voir ? » d'un ton ravi mais lointain. Il sentit alors à nouveau le contact du fantôme ou quoi que ce fut, sur son front, et l'image s'éclaircit jusqu'à devenir impeccable. Un vieux monsieur flottait en effet devant lui, un très grand vieux monsieur, dont le court chapeau pointu ne devait pas être bien éloigné du plafond. Craven ne pouvait voir ses pieds, qui disparaissaient sous une large toge de velours carmin piquée de minuscules étoiles dorées. Au niveau du nez du jeune garçon, les poils d'une longue barbe argentée commençaient à cacher les motifs du tissu. En remontant la barbe, tordant son cou, Craven rencontra une bouche à demi ouverte sur le début d'un sourire, des joues blanches et creuses et ridées, des pommettes roses et un admirable nez, cassé au milieu, sur lequel était posée une paire de lunettes dorées, et derrière les verres découpés en forme de demie-lune deux yeux bleus pétillants agrandis dans un regard ébahi. Encore au-dessus de ce regard saisissant, il y avait une myriade de petits plis sur le front du vieux monsieur, à nouveaux ces cheveux argentés, puis le petit cône carmin aux motifs de spirales dorées.

Craven avait déjà huit ans, il n'était plus tout à fait en âge de croire à ces choses-là, mais, heureux comme l'avait rendu le Slumberland, il ne vit qu'une explication à cette apparition soudaine.

-Papa Noël ? chuchota-t-il.

Le vieux monsieur ferma soudainement la bouche pour sourire d'un air réjoui.

-Non, non, mais c'est un ami à moi. Je...je peux... ?

Il tendait une main timide vers les cheveux de Craven. Celui-ci s'était fait depuis longtemps à cette manie qu'ont adultes de les ébouriffer d'un air d'autosatisfaction, mais jamais encore qui que ce soit ne lui avait demandé la permission. Il hocha gravement la tête avant de relever le menton rapidement pour ne pas perdre de vue le visage souriant de l'ami du Père Noël, ni son regard, surtout pas son regard. L'apparition approcha sa main du front de Craven et tendit l'index, qui frôla à nouveau une mèche du garçon dans un contact bref mais presque électrique. L'apparition changea encore infimement de consistance afin d'être tout à fait aux côtés de Craven. Le vieil homme avait ouvert la bouche sur un « Oh ! » muet, mi surpris-mi admiratif.

-Je peux te toucher ! dit-il l'air très content.

Craven fit passer son Rêve dans sa main gauche tout en continuant à le serrer contre sa poitrine, et tendit sa main droite vers la barbe fascinante. Mais ses doigts passèrent au travers sans rien accrocher.

-Pas moi, constata-t-il.  
-C'est normal, c'est normal, répondit le vieil homme, apaisant, détaillant à présent le petit garçon qui se tenait devant lui comme il l'aurait fait avec l'intérieur d'une boîte de chocolats.  
-Etes-vous un fantôme ? chuchota Craven.  
-...Un genre de fantôme, oui. Me vois-tu en couleurs ? demanda le vieil homme avec une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux bleus.  
-Oui, sourit le garçon. Et vous ?  
-Moi aussi.  
-Est-ce que vous faites partie du magasin ? interrogea Craven, se demandant si cette apparition n'était que l'un des jouets du Slumberland.  
-Ehh...Non, pas tout à fait. Je t'attendais.

Craven cligna des eux. Si n'avait été son petit air dans l'oreille pour lui rappeler que rien n'allait mal, il aurait perçu un léger doute, un léger frisson dans son corps. Mais tout allait pour le mieux car tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien, car la vie était belle, car la Magie la rendait belle.

-Ah, dit-il simplement.

Il sourit. Puis, parce qu'il voulait parler, maintenant, il répéta, pour faire connaissance :

-Vous êtes un genre de fantôme, qui ne fait pas tout à fait partie du magasin.

Le vieil homme sourit tendrement et tout en flottant, descendit se mettre au niveau de Craven, qui voyait à présent beaucoup mieux son nez aquilin, ses lunettes rigolotes et ses yeux pétillants.

-Je te prie de me pardonner, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je m'appelle Albus. Albus Dumbledore. Je suis un sorcier. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il d'un ton badin, je suis mort depuis belle lurette, mais les circonstances de cet événement ayant semble-t-il échappé aux lois magiques habituelles, je suis devenu ce genre-de-fantôme. Je ne peux pas entrer en contact avec les gens, ou si peu que pas. Tu es la deuxième personne avec qui je parle depuis ma mort. Je suis très content de te rencontrer.

Son sourire ravi en attestait. Craven le lui rendit.

-Je suis content de te rencontrer, moi aussi. Albus.

Albus posa une longue main blanche sur son épaule. Craven se sentit plutôt bien. C'était comme un bisou de Maman.

-Je m'appelle Craven, livra-t-il, son regard sombre plongé dans celui du vieux sorcier. Craven Skylen Chant.  
-C'est un nom original.  
-Oui, approuva le garçon, et je l'aime bien pour ça.  
-Tu as raison, beaucoup trop de gens sont terriblement peu capables d'apprécier l'originalité.  
-Han-han, approuva Craven d'un hochement de tête. Tu es déjà sorti d'ici ?  
-Hm ? Oh, oui. En fait, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être ici depuis très longtemps. Je suppose que le temps s'écoule différemment pour les êtres tels que ce que je suis devenu. Je suis déjà sorti, oui. Je suis allé dans beaucoup d'endroits avec la dernière personne avec qui j'ai pu entrer en contact.

Craven réfléchit quelques instants.

-Tu peux pas sortir tout seul ?

Albus prit un air songeur.

-Non, je ne crois pas. C'est pour ça que je t'attendais.  
-Ah, fit Craven, compréhensif. Je vais sortir, alors, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il se détourna, invitant d'un regard Albus à le suivre.  
Il s'avisa que le chemin du retour au travers du Slumberland était beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'aller. Parvenu auprès de la tenture, il faillit oublier ses chaussures mais par chance, butta dedans. Après les avoir enfilées, posant au sol et récupérant avec mille précautions son Rêve, il écarta le rideau noir.

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

Son petit air s'éteignit.

Craven fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil. De sa main droite il se frotta les yeux.  
Albus tournait déjà la tête en tous sens. Le Chemin de Traverse ! Ce qu'il avait changé ! Où était passée la boutique d'Ollivander ? Pourquoi la moitié des vitrines étaient-elles barrées de plaques de bois ? Et _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_, le magasin Weasley ? Avaient-ils fait faillite ? Albus se sentit un poil désappointé. La réussite de Fred et George dans leur domaine de prédilection le tenait à cœur. Mais pourquoi la rue sorcière la plus célèbre du monde était-elle presque déserte ?  
Craven, ses yeux s'étant habitués à la lumière, se tourna d'un air réjoui vers son nouvel ami.

-Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure excité. C'est super trop cool, non ? Ça s'appelle le _Chemin de Traverse_.

Albus était en miettes. Le garçon parut blessé par ce manque d'enthousiasme.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? chuchota-t-il, déçu.  
-Je suis un peu déconcerté, confessa le vieux sorcier flottant à ses côtés. Le Chemin de Traverse ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.  
-Ah bon ?  
-...Il était...florissant, confirma Albus en regardant passer d'un air navré l'un des dix pauvres sorciers errant dans la rue pavée. Bon. Et d'où sortons-nous donc ?

Albus se retourna pour jeter un œil à la façade noire du Slumberland.

-Slumberland ? Ça, c'est nouveau... Qu'y vend-on ?

Craven ouvrit la bouche, hésitant.

-Des Rêves.  
-Des rêves ? s'étonna poliment Albus.  
-Oui, j'en ai un pour ce soir, confirma le garçon en serrant un peu plus son Rêve contre lui.  
-Vraiment ?

Craven sourit.

-Oui. Et aussi, quand on entre dedans, poursuivit-il en désignant d'un petit mouvement de menton la tenture noire ornée de calligraphies argentées, on se sent très bien.  
-Oh.

Albus jeta alternativement un regard perçant au rideau puis au pavement désert et il sembla à Craven que le vieil homme comprenait quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement. Mais il n'osa pas lui demander d'explication.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Craven. Quelque chose d'important pour toi et pour moi.

Craven le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs et hocha la tête. Il était encore pénétré du sentiment de félicité que lui avait procuré son séjour au Slumberland et se sentait en osmose parfaite avec l'univers tout entier. Il demanda à Albus si celui-ci voulait s'asseoir avec lui sur un banc, et la barbe argentée se fendit d'un charmant sourire ; oui, cela lui paraissait une bonne idée.

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

-Il y avait des bancs, avant, nota Albus deux cent mètres plus loin, suivant toujours le petit garçon à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir sous le ciel bleu du mois d'Avril.

Craven sautillait de pavé en pavé selon des critères très complexes, ne lui prêtant pas attention.

-On s'assoit sur les marches de Gringotts ? suggéra-t-il finalement, tendant un doigt vers l'imposant bâtiment blanc à l'architecture tarabiscotée, tenant toujours de sa main gauche son Rêve contre sa poitrine.

Ils s'assirent sur les marches de la banque sorcière. Craven réalisa qu'il avait à nouveau faim. L'heure du goûter approchait. Son ventre gargouilla douloureusement, lui rappelant subitement l'existence du monde moldu, de Maman qui devait rentrer à l'appartement et qui préparerait bientôt le goûter.

-Il...il faut que j'y aille bientôt ! sursauta-t-il, à peine assis.  
-Déjà ? s'étonna Albus.  
-Oui ! Je...je ne sais pas quelle heure il est...j'ai...laissé mon i-pod à l'appartement...  
-De quoi ? sourit gentiment Albus.  
-Mon i-pod. Pour savoir l'heure. Je l'ai laissé à la maison pour que...normalement il sonnera à cinq heures et demi, j'ai enregistré un message pour Maman si je ne suis pas rentré à cinq heures trente pile. Il y a une horloge, là-haut, dit-il en se tordant le cou pour regarder le fronton de la Banque, mais elle est ancienne et je ne sais pas lire ses symboles.

Albus comprenait de moins en moins.

-Elle n'est peut-être même pas à l'heure, se désola Craven, elle est sûrement arrêté depuis trois siècles...

Albus fronça les sourcils et fit les gros yeux.

-Voudrais-tu me dire en quelle année nous sommes, Craven ? demanda-t-il.  
-2076, répondit le garçon après une hésitation.  
-...Elle n'est pas arrêtée, constata le vieux sorcier en regardant à son tour l'énorme horloge. Elle indique Quinze heures vingt-sept, ce qui est au moins approximativement exact, si je me fie au soleil.

Craven le regarda, admiratif.

-2076, donc. Eh bien, eh bien ! Il faudra m'expliquer quelques petites choses, je le crains, dit-il à Craven l'air faussement penaud, ce qui fit rire le garçon.  
-C'était quelle année, quand tu es mort ? demanda-t-il d'une voix claire.  
-1997, je crois bien.

Craven ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué, en aspirant l'air très bruyamment.

-T'es super vieux !  
-Je t'en prie. Et j'étais déjà très vieux à l'époque ! renchérit Albus, amusé. Et toi, quel âge as-tu ?  
-Huit ans et demi.  
-C'est pas mal.  
-Je vais avoir neuf ans le 1er août.  
-Tu es venu ici tout seul ? demanda Albus, l'air de rien.  
-Ben...Oui...

Craven se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard inquisiteur du vieux sorcier. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'être passé aux rayons X par ces yeux bleus pétillants, la sensation qu'Albus pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir.

-En fait...Maman ne sait pas que je suis ici, avoua-t-il en serrant un peu plus son Rêve contre lui. Elle...elle croit que je suis à l'école.

Une boule commençait à croître dans son estomac. Aurait-il la force d'agir comme si de rien n'était en rentrant ? Et comment ferait-il le lendemain pour pénétrer dans la cour de récréation, sans un Pass Absence ? La boule dans son estomac sembla grossir un peu plus, et remonter vers sa gorge.

-Elle croit que tu es à l'école ? répéta lentement Albus, sans prendre le parti de le gronder ce dont Craven lui fut reconnaissant. Et comment es-tu venu ici ? Tu as une baguette magique ?

Craven fit non-non de la tête et gratta quelque chose sur sa chaussure droite, les yeux baissés.

-En fait ça fait longtemps que je voulais venir ici, glissa-t-il d'un air miséreux. Et aujourd'hui je...j'ai décidé d'essayer !

Albus avait croisé les doigts sur ses genoux, attentif. Craven lui raconta tout, de la manière dont il avait repéré l'intriguant manège qui s'opérait autour de la Porte à celle dont Mr. Malfoy lui avait ouvert la voie du Chemin de Traverse. Albus lui posa quelques questions très précises dont l'intérêt échappait au garçon, mais il y répondit avec honnêteté et du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
A la fin de son histoire, il se tut. Il n'avait lâché son rêve que pour illustrer le récit de sa journée avec quelques gestes et le serrait à présent contre lui comme il aurait pu serrer un doudou, bien qu'Albus sût que Craven était déjà un grand garçon, et qu'il n'avait plus de doudou. Le vieux sorcier redressa son chapeau conique qui se faisait la malle et, d'un air important, car c'était, il le sentait, ce dont le garçon avait le plus besoin, déclara :

-Tu es bien un sorcier, Craven.

Le concerné lui adressa un sourire plein de gratitude.

-Tu es de naissance moldue, ce qui veut dire que tu es le premier sorcier dans ta famille. Tu as d'autant plus de mérite d'avoir découvert le Chemin de Traverse car, à ta place, peu d'entre nous en auraient été capables. Surtout de la manière dont tu l'as fait.

Craven rougit. Il avait un peu peur qu'Albus ne se fasse des idées sur son compte.

-Maintenant, si tu es d'accord et si nous avons le temps...J'ai à mon tour quelques choses importantes à te dire. C'est possible ?  
-Euh oui, juste...il est quelle heure ? Je dois rentrer avant que mon i-pod sonne, sinon ça va faire des histoires.

Au lieu de regarder à nouveau le fronton de Gringotts, Albus plongea sa grande main blanche dans une poche de sa robe carmin et en sortit une grosse montre comme Craven en avait tout juste entendu parler par de vieux romans : un lourd mécanisme enfermé dans une monture cuivrée, pendant d'une massive chaîne dorée. Le cadran ne comportait lui ni chiffres ni aiguilles, mais tout un assortiment d'étoiles et de planètes qui relevait du plus complet illisible aux yeux de Craven, mais qui devait signifier quelque chose pour Albus car après l'avoir consulté, il déclara :

-Il est seize heures douze. Je ne veux pas te mettre en retard. Peut-être pourrons-nous parler chez toi ?  
-Euh...ch...

Si Craven ramenait Albus chez lui, il craignait que Maman ne le chasse poliment à coup de casseroles d'eau dans la figure, le prenant pour un sorcier itinérant - de ceux qui traînaient de quartier en quartier chez les classes moyennes, plaidant la cause de la sorcellerie, gémissant des inepties, menaçant de prendre le pouvoir par la magie et parfois même, kidnappant des enfants.

-Ecoute, dit-il alors d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire à Albus, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à demain, je reviendrai après l'école. On pourra parler, si tu veux. Ou attends... tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans le Chaudron Baveur ! C'est possible ?  
-Je crains que non, lui répondit Albus d'un air grave.

Puis il soupira.

-Cela fait partie des choses importantes que j'ai à te dire, Craven. Dorénavant et probablement jusqu'à ta mort, toi et moi sommes liés. Tu auras beau essayer de me chasser, je resterai près de toi. Je n'ai pas choisi cet état de fait.  
-De quoi ?  
-C'est une chance que j'ai déjà vécu cela avec Luka... Au moins, cette fois, je connais les ficelles, et nous n'aurons pas à nous poser des tas de questions, car je sais comment ça marche.  
-De quoi ? répéta Craven, perdu, de sa petite voix claire.  
-Quand tu m'as réveillé, tout à l'heure...  
-Je t'ai réveillé ? s'enquit le garçon l'air contrit.  
-Ah ah, ce n'est pas grave ! sourit Albus. Bon. Luka Sirius Potter était le fils d'Harry Potter. Je suppose que tu n'as pas entendu parler d'eux... ? ...Non, évidemment...  
-Désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, d'où tu viens, tu n'as pas pu en entendre parler. Il se trouve qu'en étant aux côtés de Luka, j'ai beaucoup aidé à mettre fin à la Troisième Guerre, comme ils disaient. Aujourd'hui, Luka, comme Harry d'ailleurs... est probablement dans les livres d'Histoire de la Magie des petits sorciers anglais.  
-Ah.

Craven ne comprenait rien. Mais quelque chose lui revint soudainement :

-Harry Potter, le leader des Réfractaires.  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Je...je connais ce nom. Ils en parlent encore à la télé, parfois. Mais il est mort avant ma naissance, ça fait longtemps.

Craven fut déstabilisé par la profonde dévastation qu'il put lire sur le visage du vieux sorcier.

-Mort ?

Il reprit cependant rapidement contenance.

-Bien sûr, mort. Tout le monde ne peut pas vivre aussi longtemps que moi, après tout. J'espère qu'il a été heureux...  
-Je... Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Moyennement bien, avoua Albus. _Le leader des Réfractaires ?_ Sais-tu à quoi cette appellation fait référence ? questionna-t-il.  
-Ça a peut-être un rapport avec les sorciers non-déclarés, tenta Craven, avide de montrer qu'il suivait les informations. Ou ceux qui font de la magie associative.

Craven vit Albus devenir blanc. Son regard se fit effrayant.

-Merlin, lâcha le vieux sorcier, se lissant la barbe d'un geste automatique. Merlin.  
-Je ne sais pas trop, chuchota Craven, réalisant le sens des mots que lui-même avait prononcé, mais je crois que le Chemin de Traverse, c'est de la magie associative...puisque c'est des sorciers regroupés, et que par exemple, Eliaz il vend des choses magiques...et le Slumberland aussi...  
-De la _magie associative, _sans aucun doute, murmura Albus, toujours aussi blême.  
-Mais, je vais rien dire ! s'exclama Craven, résolument. Je ne vais dénoncer personne.  
-Tu es un bon garçon, répondit doucement Albus, sortant subitement de sa rêverie.

Il donna une légère pression à l'épaule gauche de Craven, et lui murmura qu'ils feraient bien de se rendre chez lui à présent. Le garçon approuva, d'autant plus qu'il mourrait d'envie d'avaler un petit pain au lait au nutella, et un coca. Arrivé devant le mur qui s'était ouvert sur la ruelle sorcière, il se tourna, interrogatif, vers Albus, qui se gratta le menton l'air ailleurs.

-Si je te touche, cela devrait suffire, indiqua-t-il.

Sur un geste d'Albus, Craven avança, incertain, vers le mur. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir la contact brutal de la pierre froide heurter ses poings - il tenait toujours son Rêve serré contre lui - mais rien ne vint. Jugeant qu'il aurait dû toucher le mur depuis quelques secondes, il rouvrit les paupières et réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la petite court attenante au pub, de l'autre côté du mur.

-Waow...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fermé les yeux, en fin de compte. La main d'Albus restait posée sur son épaule.

-Craven... Mr. Malfoy et Mr. Agrace ont apparemment jugé qu'il serait préférable que tu oublies tout du Chaudron Baveur et du Chemin de Traverse. Ils vont essayer de te jeter un sort dans ce but. Un _Oubliette.  
__-_Qu...Alors ça c'est pas juste ! s'exclama Craven en s'empourprant. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !  
-Je suis bien d'accord. Mais ils n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions.

Craven râla pour lui même, les joues cerises.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? demanda-t-il, somptueusement contrarié, ce qui se traduisait chez lui par un léger froncement du nez.  
-Il va falloir courir vite. Vas-y.

Craven inspira deux petits coups pour calmer son énervement, sans succès. Il retira son Eastpack et y logea son Rêve - entre sa casquette, son spacio et son écharpe. Il rejeta ensuite son sac à dos sur ses épaules, respira à fond, ouvrit la petite porte qui menait au pub et s'élança au travers de celui-ci. Deux clients protestèrent mollement lorsqu'il bouscula leur chaise mais Craven ne s'arrêta pas, voilà, il allait saisir la poignée, il allait...

-_Closum !_

Craven attrapa la poignée et tira, tira de toutes ses forces mais sentit la panique l'envahir.

-Elle est fermée ! cria-t-il à Albus, la main de celui-ci toujours posée sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
-Halte là, bonhomme ! intervint Nicholas, le bossu, essoufflé. Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?  
-PARCE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS ME JETIEZ UN OUBLIETTE ! cria Craven au visage du barman, le couvrant de postillons.

L'autre sembla se liquéfier.

-C'est qu... Comment...  
-_Alohomora_, chuchotait à toute vitesse Albus à l'oreille du garçon. Dis _Alohomora_, dis-le.  
-Quoi ? cria Craven au bord des pleurs, secouant la porte comme un forcené.  
-Laisse cette porte tranquille, Craven, répondit le bossu. Ça ne sert à rien, elle est verrouillée...  
-Il a fermé la porte avec la magie, expliqua calmement Albus. Je te tiens, tu n'as qu'à dire _Alohomora _et la porte s'ouvrira. _Alohomora_. Vas-y, _Alohomora_.  
-_Alohomora_, répéta Craven, et, avec stupéfaction, il vit le battant s'ouvrir tout grand comme sous un violent coup de pied.

Il fila sans demander son reste se mettre à l'abri dans l'intermarché, sur le trottoir d'en face. Une fois derrière la vitre crasseuse du magasin, la première chose qu'il fit fut de retirer sa veste en jean et de la fourrer dans son sac à coups de poings. Son cœur battait encore à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-Tu as chaud ? lui demanda Albus.  
-Hein ? Non, mais c'est un vêtement de Très Pauvre. Si on me voyait courir avec ça, on croirait que je suis un voleur.

Albus écarquilla les yeux, apparemment scandalisé.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? s'inquiéta Craven en collant son nez à la vitre, ou apparut un cercle de buée. Il peut me jeter un sort, de là où il est ?

De l'autre côté de la rue, Nicholas Agrace, sur le perron du Chaudron Baveur, regardait dans sa direction, ses bajoues tremblotantes sur une expression mi furieuse-mi apeurée. Il cacha précipitamment sa main droite sous son tablier.

-Non, répondit Albus. Il ne fera pas de magie devant tous ces moldus. Il a peur.

Craven sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Ben fait pour lui.

Il se tourna vers Albus, ses grands yeux noirs reflétant encore l'angoisse qui l'avait saisie quelques instants auparavant.

-Merci, lui dit-il.  
-De quoi ?  
-De m'avoir fait sortir de là !  
-Oh, de rien, fit Albus. Je te rappelle que je suis dans le même bateau que toi. Si tu es bloqué, je suis bloqué.

Craven resta silencieux.

-Et si ce brave barman t'avais mis sous Oubliette, poursuivit Albus, j'aurais été bien embêté. Il aurait fallu que je t'explique à nouveau qui j'étais. Ne te souvenant pas de la manière dont nous nous étions rencontrés, tu aurais sans doute eu du mal à accepter ma présence, tu te serais peut-être fâché contre moi, et notre situation serait devenue cocasse.  
-Tu as raison, approuva Craven après un temps. Mais je ne me serais pas fâché contre toi.  
-Nous ne saurons jamais.  
-Pas grave. Tant mieux.

Ils restèrent silencieux, se remettant chacun de leurs émotions très différentes. Albus Dumbledore tentait de mettre en ordre les informations dont il disposait sur l'époque dans laquelle il s'était réveillé.

-Dis, reprit le petit garçon avec un air chafouin.  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que tu peux aller vite ?  
-Aller vite ? répéta Albus.  
-Oui. En volant. Là, tu voles bien, non ? Il faut qu'on rentre, et je voudrais y aller en spacio, mais si tu ne peux pas me suivre, il va falloir y aller à pied.

Craven semblait peu enthousiasmé par cette perspective.

-Alors ? Tu peux aller vite ?  
-J'arrivais à suivre sans problème Luka sur son Eclair de Feu. De toute façon, comme je ne peux pas me séparer de toi, je peux toujours me laisse traîner, si je suis fatigué.  
-Luka avait un balai volant ?  
-Oui. L'un des meilleurs. Son père, Harry, vole...volait remarquablement bien.

Albus s'assombrit. Parler d'Harry au passé était extrêmement douloureux.

-J'aimerais bien avoir un balai volant, rêvait Craven d'un air gourmand.

Le vieux sorcier observa le petit garçon blond onduler son corps l'air ailleurs, s'imaginant sans doute en train de voler à califourchon sur un balais.

Albus ferait son deuil d'Harry, de même qu'il avait commencé à faire celui de Luka. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il ne devait pas laisser ses problèmes personnels passés influer sur le présent.  
C'était de Craven Chant dont il avait la charge de s'occuper aujourd'hui. Il éveillerait ce garçon à la magie, et le guiderait vers la mission que lui seul pouvait accomplir, l'ayant lui, Albus Dumbledore, à ses côtés.

-En attendant, sourit-il gentiment, si tu me montrais à quoi ressemble un spacio ?  
-Ouais ! C'est ça ! s'exclama le garçon en retirant son sac à dos pour sortir de la poche principale une mini planche de surf.

Il referma la fermeture éclair de son Eastpack jaune fluo et, l'ayant rejeté sur son dos, s'appliqua à faire admirer son spacio à son nouvel ami.

-Oh, c'est une sorte de skate-board, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Euh...ouais, admit Craven sembla-t-il à contrecœur, mais en beaucoup mieux.  
-Il est drôlement chouette, sourit Albus.  
-Il est tout neuf ! Tu vois, là, dessous, c'est la tirette pour l'allumer : ON, et là, bah, OFF, pour l'éteindre, et là c'est celle de la vitesse, tu vois, SP, ça veut dire SPEED. Les débutants ils n'arrivent pas à contrôler la vitesse parce qu'il faut se baisser en même temps qu'on avance et ils tombent, mais moi j'y arrive bien, parce que ça fait longtemps que j'en fais. Je peux aller super vite. C'est pas facile de m'attraper. Lui, il risque pas de m'attraper !

Craven désigna la porte du Chaudron Baveur avec un sourire ravi, et poursuivit sa petite démonstration. « Oh ! » faisait Albus, épaté, régulièrement.

-Il faut aussi régler la puissance des alternateurs anti-gravité. Je les mets pas à fond sinon ils sont incontrôlables...  
-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe s'ils sont incontrôlables ? demanda naïvement Albus, réellement intéressé.  
-Tu dérailles ! Ça tremble et tout, c'est nul. Mais en même temps, si tu les règles trop doucement, tu flottes pas haut et tu te cognes dans la première canette, tu te payes les trottoirs, les crottes de chien et tout. Avec celui-là j'ai encore un peu de mal à sauter les trottoirs parce que je l'ai pas depuis longtemps. C'est le 3G, regarde.  
-Oh ! Effectivement. _3G.  
_-C'est moi qui ai choisi la couleur, sourit Craven. J'ai failli prendre jaune lumière parce que c'est ma couleur préférée, mais finalement j'ai choisi rouge soleil. T'aimes bien ? Maman a dit que je m'en lasserai...  
-Je pense que j'aurais choisi le rouge moi aussi.  
-C'est ta couleur préférée ? demanda le garçon.  
-Hnn, non. Je crois que j'aime particulièrement le bleu. Le bleu nuit.  
-Euark...euh ! Désolé. Drôle d'idée.  
-Pourquoi ? chantonna Albus, nullement blessé.  
-Ben, c'est même pas fluo...  
-Tu n'aimes que les couleurs fluorescentes ?  
-Oui...répondit Craven sur le ton de l'évidence.

Cela lui semblait parfaitement normal. Tout le monde s'habillait de noir et de couleurs fluos. Dans les publicités de la télé, outre les _plus belles lumières, _l'on vantait surtout le _plus beau contraste !_ Craven avait de la chance, il était un contraste à lui tout seul. Ses cheveux du blond de l'enfance tombaient sur des yeux si noirs qu'on ne pouvait dissocier l'iris de la pupille. Son contraste favori, à lui, était le noir-jaune lumière. Beaucoup de personnes adoraient le bleu étoile : le bleu étoile était d'ailleurs la couleur favorite de Lilac, la petite sœur de Craven. Maman elle, mélangeait souvent les couleurs, surtout le rose et le vert, car elle disait qu'ainsi, elle ressemblait à une fleur et que peut-être un beau monsieur, drôle, gentil, riche et intelligent voudrait la cueillir. Craven n'aimait pas trop l'idée que l'on vienne cueillir Maman.

Il demanda l'heure à Albus qui la lui donna. Ils devaient se dépêcher de rentrer.

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais dire à Maman, songea Craven à haute voix, espérant vaguement que son nouvel ami lui offrirait une réponse.

Il sortit sur le trottoir, tranquillisé par l'absence du regard scrutateur de Nicholas Agrace, qui avait regagné ses pénates. D'un mouvement sûr qui dénotait d'une longue pratique, il alluma son spacio d'un coup de tirette avec la main gauche, le tint parallèle au sol de la main droite et sauta dessus, jambes écartées. Puis il fila à toute bringue, slalomant entre les piétons. Albus impressionné, flottait à côté de lui, traversant de temps à autre un passant qui avait alors l'impression plutôt désagréable d'un vif courant d'air pénétrant sa chair. Il restait silencieux, attentif à son environnement. Il lui apparut rapidement que les tenues vestimentaires moldues étaient assez uniformes, ainsi que la forme de leurs voitures, les couleurs des affiches, la disposition des devantures des magasins...tout, en fait. Drôle d'époque. Albus aimait la diversité.

-Stop ! fit-il soudain, son regard accroché sur une affiche crasseuse à demi décollée de la vitre d'un arrêt de space-tram.

Craven pila net.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, à l'adresse du vieux sorcier.  
-Peux-tu... ? murmura Albus, faisant le geste d'aplatir le papier.

Le garçon s'approcha de l'affiche et la lissa avec son avant-bras gauche.  
Albus avait été choqué par la vision du symbole magique des médicomages, en orange fluo sur fond noir sur un arrêt de tramway moldu. Une fois que le garçon eut plus ou moins recollé l'affiche sur son support, il reconnut avec effroi une quinzaine de symboles caractéristiques sorciers : celui des médicomages certes mais également celui des Aurors, la Marque des Ténèbres, le Vif d'Or ornant habituellement les robes de sportifs de haut niveau, les lettres A.D. enluminées, les armoiries de Poudlard, puis les quatre maisons séparément et leurs mascottes (un serpent, un blaireau, un aigle, un lion), le phœnix de l'Ordre, le symbole de Grindelwald, et encore une vingtaine de signes picturaux inconnus d'Albus Dumbledore, qui les supposa ultérieurs à la mort de Luka.

« Si vous voyez ceci, ... »  
avertissaient de larges capitales oranges  
« ...vous êtes probablement en présence d'un(e) sorcier(e). Vous êtes en droit de lui demander son certificat de recensement, et de le reporter au bureau 33-1 en cas de refus ou de non-conformité. Rappel : tous les sorciers sont tenus de se faire recenser dès la manifestation de leurs pouvoirs.  
« ...vous êtes probablement en présence d'un item magique. Apportez-le au bureau 33-2 au plus vite pour examen. Rappel : la possession d'objets à propriétés magiques est strictement interdite.

-Je connais ça, remarqua Craven en posant le doigt sur le Vif d'Or. Je l'ai vu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et Mr. Malfoy portait cet écusson, poursuivit-il, inconscient du drame qui se jouait dans l'esprit du vieux sorcier flottant à ses côtés, pointant les lettres _A.D._ Et celui-là, tout le monde le connaît, on le voit souvent à la télé, nota-t-il encore, désignant une illustration qu'Albus n'avait pas reconnue.

Elle représentait un soleil, enfermé dans une cage cubique. Les rayons dépassaient d'entre les barreaux.

-C'est le signe des Réfractaires.

Craven regarda Albus d'un air interrogatif.

-On peut y aller ?

Face au silence de son vis-à-vis, il se pencha pour tirer sur la vitesse de son spacio, et repartit. Le regard dans le vague, le vieux sorcier se laissa distancer de quelques mètres avant de sentir tirer le lien magique qui l'unissait au petit garçon.

-Craven ? entama-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi le gouvernement moldu pourchasse-t-il les sorciers de cette façon ?  
-Oh, il ne les pourchasse pas, répondit aussitôt Craven. Mais c'est interdit de faire de la magie. Il pourchasse seulement les sorciers qui font de la magie, alors que c'est interdit.  
-On ne peut pas interdire aux sorciers de faire de la magie, répliqua Albus. C'est comme de vouloir empêcher un enfant de bouger. C'est contre-nature, inutile, et surtout impossible. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Craven haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Moi, j'aime bien la magie. Ça me plaît.  
-Et c'est tout à fait normal puisque tu es un sorcier. Mais ne parle pas si fort.  
-Dis ? Ça t'intéresse, les affiches sur la magie ? demanda ingénument le garçon.  
-Oui, beaucoup, répondit le vieux sorcier.  
-Viens alors, on passe par là ! proposa Craven en changeant de direction par l'inclinaison de son corps. Devant chez Jaishen, il y en a une grande !

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

En effet. Parvenu à un quartier d'habitations, Albus put admirer un large panneau publicitaire sur lequel, à côté d'une marque de voiture sponsorisant une manifestation sportive quelconque, l'affichage clamait, en lettres noires sur fond orange fluo, cette fois :

« MEFIEZ-VOUS ! ILS PEUVENT ETRE N'IMPORTE OU ! »

Suivait le symbole des Réfractaires, ce soleil absurdement mis sous verrous.

« POUR PROTEGER NOTRE ECONOMIE  
ET PAR SOUCI DE SECURITE  
SI VOUS ÊTES TEMOIN OU VICTIME  
D'UN ACTE DE SORCELLERIE  
HORS DU FOYER D'UN SORCIER DECLARE  
VEUILLEZ LE DENONCER AU BUREAU 33-3 »

Suivait, en petits caractères, une définition sommaire de « l'acte de sorcellerie » lambda :

« Rappel : un acte de sorcellerie se manifeste suite à la prononciation par un sorcier en possession d'une BAGUETTE MAGIQUE de mots le plus souvent à consonances latines, et apparemment sans queue ni tête. Il s'agit de quelque chose de SOUDAIN et d'INEXPLICABLE RATIONNELLEMENT, parfois précédé d'un rayon de lumière, ou d'étincelles. »

-Albus ? Quand tu as ouvert la porte...commença Craven dans un chuchotement. Il n'y a pas eu de baguette magique ni de lumière...  
-Je peux jeter certains sorts sans baguette, Craven...Et une grande majorité sans prononcer quoi que ce soit. Mais pour ce qui est de leur caractère soudain et inexplicable, je crains de n'y pouvoir rien faire.

Craven se sentit tout de même rassuré. Sentiment qui se confirma lorsque Albus posa sur ses épaules ses deux grandes mains blanches, lui procurant une sensation de chaleur bienvenue. Ils restèrent sans bouger, proches, petits et faibles face au gigantesque panneau d'avertissement criard.  
Le regard d'Albus, malgré lui, parcourut à nouveau les mots « Veuillez le dénoncer au bureau 33-3 ». Dans un flash, l'expression furieuse et apeurée du barman bossu, sur le perron du Chaudron Baveur, passa dans son esprit, et prit une dimension sensationnelle.

Le bureau 33-3 expliquait tout. Le pavé désert de la ruelle commerçante sorcière ; la faillite de ses boutiques ; l'apparition d'un magasin vendeur de rêves ; la décision de Nero Malfoy et de Nicholas Agrace de jeter un _Oubliette_ à un petit sorcier qui n'était pas encore en âge d'entrer à Poudlard - si toutefois Poudlard avait survécu à l'inévitable gros trébuchement qu'avait dû connaître le Monde Magique anglais... Albus sentit un énorme pincement au cœur.

-Merlin. Il était temps que j'arrive.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture. Si ça vous plaît, mettez-moi un petit mot et je vous serai éternellement dévouée. C'est le chtit bouton bleu-gris-mauve "Go" en bas à gauche : je le sens, il exerce sur vous une irrésistible attraction. Mais si.


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des messages d'encouragement, vous êtes géniaux.  
Voilà la suite :)

**Chapitre 4**

-Maman ? appela Craven. On est rentrés ! cria-t-il en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.  
-C'est toi mon bouchon ? Tu en as mis, un temps ! répondit une voix gaie et dépourvue de reproches, depuis la cuisine. Tu as ramené un copain ?  
-Euh...

Albus observa avec intérêt les alentours. Même s'il lui était arrivé occasionnellement de pénétrer dans l'une d'entre elles, il n'avait jamais été coutumier des habitations moldues, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il suivit des yeux le petit garçon qui, après avoir rapidement retiré ses tennis, les jeta sans ménagement dans un bac en plastique blanc marqué _Débactérisation _qui laissa échapper un petit nuage de vapeur froid. Craven courut ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine où il sauta sur une chaise, repliant savamment la moitié d'une jambe sous son derrière pour se trouver à la hauteur de la table, avant de bondir à nouveau pour se précipiter dans sa chambre, sans que sa mère n'ait eu le temps de se retourner. Albus s'émerveilla de cet âge béni où tout se faisait en courant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il au garçon qui manipulait habilement un petit écran portatif.  
-J'éteins l'alerte de cinq heures et demi, sur mon i-pod.  
-Ah, c'est vrai, fit le vieux sorcier, penchant son nez aquilin sur ledit i-pod, curieux. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de console de jeux ? demanda-t-il  
-Ah non pas du tout ! se scandalisa Craven. C'est un i-pod, fit-il, agitant l'écran sous les yeux du vieux sorcier.  
-Et à quoi ça sert ?  
-Pff... à... ...ça sert à tout. A savoir l'heure, à faire des jeux, à parler avec des gens... à aller sur Blackle... à lire des clés...

Craven ressortit de sa chambre en trottinant, invitant son nouvel ami d'un joyeux « Tu viens ? ». Arrivé à la cuisine, il regrimpa sur la même chaise et pianota des doigts sur la table. Maman se tourna vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

-A qui tu parlais ?  
-Oh euh ah... ...à Albus, se décida-t-il en désignant du pouce le revenant dans sa robe carmin, une grimace hésitante sur son visage.  
-Qui ça ? sourit Maman en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Elle ne peut pas me voir Craven, avertit Albus.  
-Tu ne l'entends pas ? demanda le garçon à sa mère, guettant avec attention sa réaction.  
-Qui ça, chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? fit-elle, agacée, prétendant être amusée.  
-...Rien, trancha Craven, la fixant toujours.

Il la regarda sans rien dire quelques secondes, sondant son expression pour déterminer si elle lui mentait. Se pouvait-il quelle ne soit absolument pas réceptive à la présence d'Albus ? Le garçon avait du mal à le croire. Mais le visage de Maman ne reflétait rien d'autre que sa fatigue quotidienne, son amour maternel, et son très léger agacement face à la blague vide de sens de son enfant.

-Rien, répéta Craven.

Maman lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu veux un thé mon poussin ?  
-Coca. S'il te plaît. Et un pain au lait et du nutella.  
-Ce n'est plus tellement l'heure du goûter, désapprouva Maman en se versant un thé indien. Tu peux prendre un yaourt, si tu veux.  
-Oh non ! gémit Craven, contrarié. J'ai faim !...

Il fit un regard suppliant à Maman.

-On mange dans une heure. C'est un yaourt ou un fruit.  
-Pff ! se désespéra le garçon avec mauvaise humeur.

Puis il jeta un regard mécontent à Albus, lui reprochant apparemment d'assister à sa déconfiture.

-Bon, je veux bien un Grossuisse au chocolat. Steup'.  
-Tu sais où est le frigo Bébé, répondit Maman gentiment. Je viens de m'asseoir.

Craven se contorsionna sur sa chaise pour déplier sa jambe gauche et se dirigea la mort dans l'âme vers le réfrigérateur, devant lequel il entreprit de se statufier après en avoir ouvert la porte, sous le regard intéressé d'Albus.

-Je peux prendre du gruyère ? demanda finalement le garçon en se retournant pour adresser un regard pur comme l'aurore à sa mère, qui leva brièvement les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça.

Il se rassit et entreprit de se remplir la bouche de fromage râpé.

-Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tard ? demanda Maman entre deux gorgées de thé.  
-J'ai vu Tristen, répondit l'enfant après avoir prit le temps d'avaler - ce qui était commode, pour inventer une histoire.  
-Tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu n'es pas allé à l'école ? interrogea Albus.  
-Tais-toi, chuchota Craven.  
-Pardon ? fit Maman.  
-Mais non, je te parle pas.  
-A qui as-tu dit _tais-toi_, alors ?  
-A personne ! Je disais ça comme ça, c'est tout.

Maman soupira.

-Tu as des devoirs ?

Craven prit bien le temps de mâcher son gruyère, très embarrassé, conscient qu'Albus était attentif au déroulement de l'affaire.

-Alors ? Tu as des devoirs ? réitéra Maman au bout d'une minute.  
-Non, éluda son fils.  
-Eh bah tant mieux, sourit-elle. Tu auras tout le temps de jouer comme ça !

Craven hocha lentement la tête, sans la regarder.

-Elle est où Lilac ?  
-Leea l'a invitée à dormir.  
-Tu as vu Jaishen ? s'affola le garçon, réalisant subitement que ses camarades de classe auraient tôt fait de vendre la mèche sur son absence du jour.

Mais Maman n'avait pas vu Jaishen.

Craven vida la moitié du paquet de gruyère et s'en fut dans sa chambre, se retournant à demi tous les deux pas pour voir si Albus le suivait. Ce dernier constata que le sol réagissait à l'entrée du garçon en s'illuminant. Il diffusait une douce lumière, ce qui rendait toute autre sorte d'éclairage superflue. La chambre, comme se doit d'être toute chambre d'enfant, retentissait de mille couleurs - ce qui, dans le cas présent, puisque la mode rejetait tout ce qui n'était pas fluorescent, faisait plutôt mal aux yeux. Il y avait quelques jouets épars sur le sol - essentiellement des voitures anciennes, enfin, datant d'à eu près cinquante ans auparavant - un petit lit couvert d'une couette synthétique d'un bleu 'étoile' très flash ; des étagères sur lesquelles s'empilaient des piles de vêtements à la mode - ou du moins, sur lesquels les vêtements qui en pendaient mollement dans tous les sens avaient dû un jour, être empilés - un petit bureau comportant à peine l'espace d'y poser un parchemin déroulé taille standard et découpé sur les côtés en bacs de bois ouverts remplis de petits instruments étranges et plus ou moins identiques dont Albus supposa qu'il apprendrait la fonction plus tard. Le centre vital de la pièce semblait être la console de jeux, à même le sol, un petit carré noir relié à un large écran plat - Albus devina qu'il s'agissait d'une console de jeux car il reconnut les manettes qui elles, n'avaient pas changé de forme depuis environ un siècle - entourée de coussins douillets et de ces mêmes petits instruments étranges inconnus jetés pêle-mêle dans un panier. Albus, comme à chaque découverte, était excité comme un petit enfant et s'apprêtait à poser tout plein de questions, mais il changea d'optique lorsqu'il avisa la bouille renfrognée de son hôte.

Celui-ci tourna trois fois sur lui-même en grognant, cherchant de quoi s'occuper l'esprit sans se décider sur rien. Il parut se lancer dans le rangement de ses vêtements, ramassa deux salopettes, les plia, les posa bien à plat sur leur pile et se découragea. Il soupira, s'accroupit au centre de la pièce et renifla.

-Il y a un problème, Craven ? murmura obligeamment Albus.

Le garçon se frotta les yeux, rougissant.

-Ben, j'ai pas dit à Maman que j'étais pas allé à l'école, aujourd'hui !

Le vieux sorcier s'approcha pour venir s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui.

-Tu peux encore aller lui dire.

Craven rougit d'avantage et ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit la bouche :

-« J'ai passé ma journée au Chemin de Traverse » ?

Albus dut admettre que ça ne le faisait pas.

-« Tu sais, l'endroit où on fait de la magie associative », poursuivit Craven plein d'énergie auto-mutilatrice. « Y a plein de...sorciers ! »  
-Non déclarés, ajouta Albus.  
-Je peux pas dire tout ça ! protesta le garçon.

A l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas très grave si elle ne sait pas ? risqua-t-il, implorant Albus du regard.  
-Elle ne saura jamais que tu es un sorcier ?

Craven ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Si ça se trouve, je n'en suis même pas un, dit-il, au bord des larmes.  
-Oh si, s'il y a quelque chose de certain c'est bien que tu es un sorcier, Craven.  
-...Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs...  
-Je ne peux entrer en contact qu'avec des sorciers.  
-...Tu es sûr ?  
-Absolument.

Craven sembla un peu ragaillardi.

-Pourtant...Je...je n'ai pas de pouvoirs.  
-Ah bon ? murmura Albus, convaincu du contraire.  
-Je n'ai jamais rien fait de magique. De ma vie.  
-Ouh, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Albus regarda le petit garçon par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, ce qu'il savait être plutôt intimidant.

-N'as-tu jamais provoqué sans le vouloir quelque chose de _soudain_ et d'_inexplicable_ _rationnellement_ ? Réfléchis bien. Souviens-toi de moments ou tu étais en colère ou apeuré ; n'est-il jamais rien arrivé de bizarre autour de toi ?

Craven s'assit à son tour en tailleur et réfléchit.

Il ne parvint pas à se souvenir d'un moment où il avait été réellement furieux ou effrayé. Craven était un petit garçon heureux et, de plus, il n'avait que huit ans, alors ce n'était vraiment pas facile, de trouver, comme ça, hein, des colères et des frissons mémorables ; vous avez essayé, vous ?  
Petit à petit, cela lui revint. Quand Lilac avait failli briser sa PlayStation 6, l'été dernier, il s'était tellement énervé qu'il avait frappée sa sœur très fort, mais bien que cela eût été soudain, l'on pouvait tout à fait l'expliquer rationnellement.  
Cet hiver, Jaishen lui avait prêté la clé du film _L'étrangleur _et Craven avait été tellement mort de trouille qu'il n'avait pu finir de le visionner, ce qui, puisqu'il ne savait pas que l'histoire se finissait bien, lui avait occasionné d'affreux cauchemars. Mais rien d'étrange non plus.  
Il se rappela l'humiliation par Mamie Caitlyn au Noël d'il y a deux ans : il avait vu rouge ce jour là. Il se rappela la grosse araignée dans son tiroir de slip, qui l'avait fait hurler à en réveiller les morts. Il se rappela de nombreuses fois où il avait connu la peur et la colère, mais rien, jamais rien de magique ne s'était produit.

Il y avait cependant une chose de bizarre, en lui, dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne, sauf à Jaishen, un an auparavant, et celui-ci l'avait traité de fou, avant de changer de sujet.

Il resta silencieux. Il craignait qu'Albus ne lui dise que cela n'avait rien de magique. Par ailleurs, Craven n'avait pas les mots pour définir cette bizarrerie. Il était même à peu près certain que Jaishen, avant de se moquer, n'avait que moyennement compris son idée. Il laissa échapper un ridicule soupir, logeant son menton dans sa paume.

-Oui ? l'encouragea Albus. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Craven plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux très bleus du revenant. Il inspira discrètement.

-Ben je...je vois des choses. Que les autres ils voient pas.

Albus resta silencieux, intrigué.

-C'est...c'est comme des lumières. Je vois des lumières dans des choses. C'est pas des lumières...mais c'est...enfin, c'est pas vraiment des lumières. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer.  
-Quand est-ce que tu voies cela ? relança Albus pour aider le garçon qui s'embrouillait.  
-Ben...y a pas de règle. N'importe quand, mais surtout quand on fait des visites avec l'école, ou quand je vais dans des endroits avec Maman. Je veux dire, je vois comme des lumières à _l'intérieur_ de certains objets, ou sur certaines personnes que je croise dans la rue.  
-...C'est étrange, concéda Albus. Tu n'as jam-  
-Et je n'en vois jamais dans l'appartement. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai vu plein. Dans le Slumberland.

Le vieux sorcier considéra ces informations avec prudence.

-Il se pourrait que ces lumières correspondent à une sorte de...rayonnement magique. Tiens, pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas ton Rêve ? Pour vérifier.

Craven fit une moue dubitative et partit en courant chercher son sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée. La vue de son Eastpack lui rappela douloureusement le Pass Absence dont il avait impérativement besoin pour retrouver sa chaise scolaire. Il grimaça et s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre lorsqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Albus, somptueusement drapé de sa robe étoilée. Il sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis obligé de te suivre.  
-...Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre dans ma chambre ? questionna Craven en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non, je ne peux pas. Tiens, regarde. Ne bouges pas.

Albus s'éloigna en flottant de quelques mètres et s'arrêta brusquement.

-Je ne peux pas aller plus loin que ça. Soient environ cinq mètres. Et quand tu t'éloignes, le lien me tire.

Craven, resté la bouche ouverte, la referma et adressa à Albus un sourire fataliste :

-Cinq mètres, c'est déjà pas mal. Ça t'embête ?  
-Moi ? Oh, non. C'est une question d'habitude. Mais toi, ça ne t'embête pas ?  
-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Albus songea que le garçon comprendrait _pourquoi _bien assez tôt. Il suivit celui-ci jusqu'à sa chambre, et l'observa sortir un petit conteneur de son sac.

-Ce dessin-là, ils ne l'ont pas, sur leur affiche, remarqua-t-il, et Albus vit qu'il regardait le sigle du Slumberland, imprimé sur le couvercle contenant le Rêve du garçon.

C'était le dessin sommaire d'un homme, entouré d'un cercle. Un petit _S _ornait la poitrine du bonhomme.Soft. Cela pouvait passer pour n'importe quoi, ce qui était sans doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le bureau 33-2 n'avait pas encore recensé ce symbole. Craven fixa sans grande conviction l'objet insolite, avant de déclarer, blasé, qu'il voyait peut-être vaguement quelque chose mais pas la lumière dont il parlait quelques instants auparavant.

-Et ton Rêve est là-dedans ? s'intéressa Albus.  
-Oui, répondit le garçon, je le ferai tomber dans mon lit juste avant de dormir.  
-Et après ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je te raconterai demain ! Tu seras toujours là demain ?

Le vieux sorcier hocha lentement la tête, songeant qu'il serait inutile de répéter à l'enfant qu'il serait là après-demain également, et la semaine d'après, et pendant de longs mois et de longues années, pourvu que l'apprenti sorcier prît garde de ne pas se tuer.

-J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Craven.

Il attrapa son i-pod et s'assit sur son lit. En quelques 'bip' savants qu'Albus aurait été bien en peine de reproduire, il fit apparaître plein de belles choses sur le petit écran. Le vieux sorcier était fasciné.

-Allez, décroche...supplia le garçon.  
-Crave' ? répondit alors une autre voix, résonnant étrangement dans la pièce.

Le visage souriant d'un autre petit garçon, aux cheveux rouge soleil et aux pommettes saillantes, apparut sur l'écran.

-Oh ! fit Albus, émerveillé. Astucieux !  
-Salut Jai, fit Craven en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler. Dis, tu sais, je suis pas allé à l'école, aujourd'hui...  
-Ouais, t'étais malade ? interrogea le garçon de l'écran de sa voix aiguë.  
-Nan...J'ai... séché les cours.

Craven trouva l'idée beaucoup plus chouette formulée ainsi devant son meilleur ami. Il se sentait l'âme d'un aventurier.

-Aw...waow...murmura Jaishen, ne sachant que dire d'autre.  
-Le problème, tu vois, c'est que je peux pas le dire à ma mère...j'y arrive p-  
-Mais comment tu vas faire pour entrer, demain ? le coupa son ami.  
-Ben justement. Tu sais, moi, je sais pas où elle range mes Pass. Mais toi, tu sais. Alors je me suis dit... Que tu pourrais...prendre un Pass à ta mère...et me le donner demain...  
-Ah non ! se renfrogna Jaishen, une grimace affolée passant fugitivement sur son visage. Je vais pas faire ça ! Tu imagines, si ils me voient ? C'est moi qui vais me faire engueuler !  
-S'il te plaaaîîîît...  
-Non !  
-...Et je te donnerai deux jeux !  
-Non, non...supplia à son tour Jaishen.  
-Ils sont où, tes Pass ? relança Craven.  
-...En haut de l'armoire de la chambre de mes parents, dans une boîte à chaussures...En plus je sais même pas comment je ferais pour les attraper !  
-Oh aller, tu peux y arriver...En plus Lilac elle est chez toi, ça les distraira pendant que tu iras dans leur chambre...  
-C'est très mal ce que tu fais, Craven, intervint posément Albus.  
-Je...

Craven devint rouge comme une écrevisse.

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix, murmura-t-il. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'aider, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Jaishen, mortifié. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, sinon.  
-Pff...t'avais qu'à pas sécher les cours ! s'emporta le garçon aux cheveux rouge fluo. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Craven rougit davantage.

-Je...J'avais quelque chose à faire...

Ils se regardèrent en silence au travers de l'écran.

-Craven, fit doucement Albus, ce n'est pas grave. On va trouver les Pass de ta maman, d'accord ? Il ne vaut mieux pas créer de problèmes à ton ami, ce ne serait pas gentil.

Craven se mordit la lèvre inférieure, à la fois honteux et contrarié.

-Ecoute, Jai, lâcha-t-il finalement ; laisse tomber. Je vais me débrouiller...  
-...ça va aller ? Comment tu vas faire ?  
-Je vais essayer de trouver mes Pass...  
-Tu vas y arriver ?  
-Ecoute, je vais me débrouiller, ok ? A demain.  
-A demain.

Craven jeta son i-pod sur sa couette et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il sortait de cette conversation avec une impression mitigée de mal-être.

-Tu as raison, chuchota-t-il à Albus cinq minutes plus tard. Mais j'étais bien obligé...j'avais que ça comme idée...  
-Ce n'est pas _grave_, le rassura le vieux sorcier. Bon. Si nous nous mettions à la recherche de ces « Pass ». Tu en as besoin pour entrer à l' école demain, c'est ça ?  
-Oui...  
-Bon allez, du nerf. Debout !

Craven sourit et se redressa.

-Par où on commence ? se demanda-t-il.  
-Nulle part. On reste ici et on va s'entraîner au sortilège d'attraction.

L'avantage avec Luka, c'est qu'il possédait déjà une baguette...

-Comme tu n'as pas de baguette, il va falloir que nous soyons soit très proches de l'objet. On va tester.

Craven restait interdit. Albus vint flotter à côté de lui et posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite du garçon.

-Répète après moi : _Accio i-pod.  
_-_Accio i-pod_.

A la stupéfaction de Craven, son i-pod vint se loger dans ses mains. Il resta figé quelques secondes.

-C'est génial ! cria-t-il. _Accio manette ! __Accio euh...Accio chaussettes ! Accio clé Tekken 12 !_

Sa manette de Playstation, une paire de chaussettes noire et l'un des petits objets qui avaient intrigué Albus plus tôt volèrent en tremblotant vers leur propriétaire.

-Pourquoi ça marche moins bien ? demanda Craven en les réceptionnant.  
-Je t'ai dit : plus les objets sont loin de toi moins le sort sera efficace. Je ne suis pas surpuissant, non plus. Normalement, il faut une baguette.  
-Ah...Avec une baguette, ça marcherait ?  
-Avec une baguette, ce serait impeccable.  
-D'accord...accepta lentement le garçon en plissant les yeux. Alors il faudrait aller dans la chambre de Maman...Il faudra que je me mette au milieu de la pièce...et que je dise : _Accio Pass_, et que je regarde...que je regarde si quelque chose bouge quelque part ?  
-C'est ça, approuva Albus, surprit de la vitesse à laquelle Craven intégrait le principe.

Il suivit le petit garçon à travers l'appartement et lorsqu'il pénétra à pas de loup dans la chambre de sa maman.

-Elle ne risque pas d'entrer ? s'assura Albus.  
-Normalement non, chuchota Craven, elle travaille dans son bureau.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? questionna le vieux sorcier alors que le garçon grimpait sur le lit deux places pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.  
-De quoi ?  
-Quel est son métier ? réitéra Albus.  
-Euh...je t'expliquerai après. _Accio Pass !_

Rien ne bougea.

-Ce n'est pas ici ! se démoralisa l'enfant.  
-Attends, Craven, c'est normal, je dois te _toucher_...

Albus posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Vas-y, recommence.  
-..._Accio Pass_, appela faiblement Craven. Pourquoi il faut que tu me touches ?

Rien ne bougeait non plus.

-Parce que ce sont _mes_ _pouvoirs_ que tu utilises, répondit Albus.  
-Et les miens ne marchent pas ? se désola le garçon. Je ne peux pas faire ça du tout ?

Albus prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu sais, Craven, avant leurs onze ans, même les petits sorciers nés dans une famille sorcière ne font pas de magie - ou si peu. Il leur faut une baguette. Et même lorsqu'ils ont acheté leur baguette, il faut qu'ils apprennent à jeter des sorts. C'est pour cela qu'ils vont à l'école. A Poudlard. Alors tu vois, tu as encore le temps. Tu n'as que huit ans.

Craven se tut. Albus aurait donné cher pour lire son esprit, mais malheureusement, c'était totalement impossible.

-Et demi, répondit la voix claire de Craven. Huit ans et demi.

Le garçon, le visage neutre, glissa au bas du lit et retourna dans sa chambre, où il pianota rapidement sur l'écran de son i-pod avant de courir à nouveau à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Il ouvrit une porte à toute volée.

-Maman ! Téléphone !  
-Tu es sûr, mon chéri ? hésita Maman après avoir pivoté brusquement sur son siège. Je n'entends rien...  
-Mais si ! Ça fait trois fois qu'il sonne, insista Craven.

Et effectivement, comme pour lui donner raison, une sonnerie stridente retentit. La femme bondit de son siège et se précipita hors de la pièce. Craven, lui, avança placidement de deux pas et jeta un regard à Albus.

-Ah, oui bien sûr.

Celui-ci s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

-_Accio Pass_, dit ce dernier.

Un carton trembla sous le bureau.

-Gagné, sourit Albus.

Le garçon se faufila à quatre pattes sous le bureau, farfouilla parmi les diverses boîtes et trouva celle contenant les très convoités Pass Absence. Il en piocha un puis, prit de remords, en attrapa un deuxième.

-Au cas où, indiqua-t-il à Albus avec une grimace contrite.

Puis, après avoir repoussé les cartons sous le bureau, il se carapata à nouveau dans sa chambre. En chemin, il croisa Maman, perplexe.

-C'était qui ? demanda-t-il faussement intéressé.  
-Sûrement une erreur, il n'y avait personne, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu préfères des légumes-que-tu-n'aimes-pas-et-très-longs-à-cuire ou des pâtes-avec-du-jambon-faits-en-dix-minutes ?

Craven éclata de rire puis, faisant mine d'être sérieux, se gratta le menton et dit :  
-Hmm...des pâtes, mais c'est vraiment parce que ça t'arrange !  
-Ok. On mange dans pas longtemps mon chou, signifia-t-elle en voyant son garçon courir vers sa chambre, alors ne commence pas un jeu en ligne !  
-T'inquiète ! cria le concerné en claquant sa porte.

C'était l'heure du traditionnel bisou du soir. Maman s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa tendrement les cheveux de son petit garçon, qui souriait béatement.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée mon ange ?  
-Super. Et toi ?  
-Super aussi. Sauf que je me suis faite gronder par le patron.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il pense que nous sommes en retard par rapport à la concurrence ; et comme je suis le chef d'équipe...  
-Ah...  
-Bonne nuit mon lapin, fit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.  
-Attends, l'arrêta Craven. Maman...  
-Quoi, Bébé ?  
-Si tu voyais...mettons...quelqu'un dans la rue...jeter un sort pour faire son lacet.

Maman sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu le dirais à la police ? demanda Craven.

Maman se pinça les lèvres et parut réfléchir.

-Moi, non. Mais quelqu'un d'autre dans la rue irait voir cette personne pour lui demander son certificat de recensement, et caetera. Et même si le sorcier est recensé, il aurait une grosse amende par le bureau 33-3.

Craven médita quelques instants.

-Et si tu étais toute seule dans la rue ?

Maman devint sérieuse.

-Je lui ferais coucou. Et je lui conseillerais de ne pas jeter des sorts en public.  
-Tu ne le dénoncerais pas au bureau 33 ?  
-Non, parce que faire son lacet avec de la magie, ce n'est pas très grave. Mais c'est très bête, par contre. Je ne pense pas que les sorciers soient aussi bêtes. Dis-donc, ça te tracasse, ces histoires là, hein ?  
-Non non... Mais et si c'était quelque chose de plus grave ?  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas moi...  
-Craven, si tu as vu quelque chose, il faut me le dire.

Albus, assis par terre de l'autre côté du lit, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Craven.

-Ça suffit Craven.  
-Mais je n'ai rien vu, protesta le garçon à l'adresse de Maman.  
-Alors pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?  
-Parce que...je sais pas...tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que les sorciers ils aient pas droit de faire de la magie ? Ce n'est pas leur faute, s'ils sont sorciers !  
-Craven, soupira Maman, je t'ai déjà expliqué ça hier soir. C'est difficile à comprendre à ton âge mais la magie est mauvaise pour l'économie. Et puis les sorciers ont le droit de faire toute la magie qu'ils veulent quand ils sont chez eux.  
-Voilà, c'est ça qui m'intéresse, murmura Albus à l'oreille du garçon.  
-Toute la magie qu'ils veulent ? demanda Craven à Maman.  
-Oui, répondit celle-ci.  
-Demandes-lui s'il n'y a pas des choses interdites, indiqua Albus à Craven.  
-Est-ce qu'il y a des choses interdites ?  
-Forcément, répondit Maman. Il y a des lois, Craven, les mêmes lois que pour tout le monde. S'il y a de mauvais parents qui battent leurs enfants, ils seront punis. Magie ou pas, c'est la même chose. Tu comprends ?  
-Oui...  
-Tu es rassuré ?  
-Oui...  
-...Tu as d'autres questions ?  
-...Maman...  
-Oui Craven ?  
-Et si moi j'étais un sorcier ?

Maman prit le visage de Craven entre ses deux mains et approcha son nez de celui de son enfant.

-Tu n'es pas un sorcier, mon bébé, souffla-t-elle gentiment. Et si tu en étais un, ça ne changerait _rien _pour moi, tu serais toujours mon petit garçon préféré. Ce n'est pas grave, d'être sorcier. Il y a plein de sorciers qui vivent très bien : ils sont recensés, ils sont bien intégrés dans la société, ils ont une profession comme tout le monde, et ils font de la magie chez eux quand ils en ont envie. C'est tout, conclut-elle avec un doux sourire.

Maman et Craven se firent un câlin. Albus laissa son esprit errer. Maman quitta la pièce. Le garçon croisa les mains sur sa couette, et bailla. Il accorda au lourd silence méditatif de la chambre presque trente secondes, conscient que son nouvel ami barbu demandait au moins ça, puis gigota dans ses couvertures pour saisir son Rêve sous le sommier. Il dévissa avec précaution le bouchon et pencha le conteneur au-dessus de ses draps, suivant sans ciller le paranormal objet immatériel, l'orbe d'un blanc argenté, glisser dans le lit. Craven recouvrit le Rêve de son oreiller et, après une infime hésitation, posa sa tête dessus.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il doucement.  
-Bonne nuit, Craven.  
-Tu dors ? relança aussitôt le garçon. Je veux dire, de manière générale. Tu peux dormir ?  
-Non. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne dormais déjà pas tellement de mon vivant...  
-Ah... Bonne nuit quand même, répéta Craven, la voix pâteuse et le ton légèrement moins alerte que précédemment.

Albus songea que les Rêves devaient, outre relever de la haute magie, être parfumés d'une ou deux vaporisations de potion de brouillard - cette charmante cousine du sortilège de confusion - pour aider à l'endormissement. Que deviendrait les Rêves, confrontés à des insomniaques ? Ollivander & Cie s'étaient probablement attelés dès la première heure à la résolution de ce problème. Bref. Le gosse s'était endormi.

Albus Dumbledore, quand personne ne le regardait - ce qui, ces derniers temps, était relativement fréquent - poussait d'admirables soupirs. Car, et il en avait toujours été ainsi, en dépit de ses géniales capacités de déduction et d'élaboration de plans abracadabrantesques qui par coup de chance ou parce que personne n'avait l'audace de concevoir le contre-plan adéquat, réussissaient à peu près quatre-vingt dix-neuf fois sur cent, en dépit de ses fantastiques capacités, donc, Albus, s'il n'était jamais découragé d'avance, se sentait souvent pris à la gorge par un puissant sentiment de lassitude devant l'ampleur de la tache à accomplir. D'où les admirables soupirs. Mais nous nous égarons, car présentement, Albus ne soupirait pas de lassitude, ni même d'accablement face à la situation désastreuse de la magie anglaise, mais de contrariété. Et il ne fait pas bon contrarier Albus Dumbledore - mais ceci relève d'un autre débat.

En effet, d'élaboration de plan génial, point, si l'on a pas toutes les clés de l'affaire en main ! Raison pour laquelle de son vivant, le légendaire sorcier s'était toujours arrangé - bien arrangé, soit dit en passant - pour se trouver au cœur de l'information - si ce n'était au cœur des problèmes eux-mêmes. Après sa mort, il avait indépendamment de sa volonté respecté sa vieille habitude en entrant en contact avec Luka. Qui de mieux placé que le fils unique d'Harry Potter - l'Elu ; le Survivant ; le chef de file des combattants contre l'Héritier des Ténèbres et sa clique ; l'Etendard du Monde Sorcier et, au vu des derniers évènements, le Leader des Réfractaires - qui de mieux placé que le propre fils de Harry pour obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires sur les guerres internes de l'univers magique anglais du vingt-et-unième siècle ?

Albus n'avait eu aucune difficulté avec Luka. Luka pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions, accéder à toutes les branches de la résistance et, surtout, Luka avait une baguette. Dernier point mais non le moindre, lorsqu'il avait senti la présence du défunt grandiose directeur de Poudlard à ses côtés pour la première fois, le fils d'Harry et Ginny avait déjà quinze ans, presque le double de l'âge actuel de Craven.

Pourquoi diable son flux magique s'était-il reconnu dans ce petit blond de huit ans ? se questionnait Albus en tirant sur les poils de sa barbe. Craven, un adorable et dégourdi sorcier d'origine moldue, les poches vides du moindre gallion, né dans une époque où l'on ne vendait plus des baguettes mais des rêves, à peu près incapable de le renseigner sur l'état du monde magique et a fortiori de mener la moindre action et, ô rage, ô désespoir - ô vieillesse...ennemie ? - de trois ans trop jeune pour Poudlard.

Mais Albus, nous l'avons déjà mentionné, n'était pas homme à se décourager au moindre obstacle, pas même si les embûches se multipliaient cauteleusement. Car Albus Dumbledore avait un tempérament fondamentalement optimiste. Même mort.

Aussi le revenant entreprit-il de dresser la liste non-exhaustive de ce qu'il lui restait à clarifier dans cette nouvelle époque avant d'entreprendre, cela allait de soi, de remettre les choses à la place qui leur revenait de droit - les choses étant dans le cas présent essentiellement constituées de la communauté sorcière et de ses petits monuments parfois utiles et malheureusement apparemment passablement affaiblis que purent être son Ministère de la Magie, son Bureau des Aurors, son Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, son magasin de baguettes, et son Poudlard, fermons la parenthèse.

Hélas, trois fois hélas, la liste d'Albus s'avéra, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, en cette heure bénie où dorment plus de quatre-vingt huit pour cent des gens, pire que longue. Longue, elle ne l'était d'ailleurs pas tellement mais, pire que cela, elle s'annonçait surtout de nationalité incomplète, un peuple comme chacun le sait très contrariant ; et on y revient. Albus poussa un admirable soupir.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Et voalàà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on ira à l'école. Il faut qu'Albus et Craven apprennent à vivre ensemble avant toute chose...qu'ils trouvent leurs marques, toussa toussa.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me poster un petit message, même #tout petit# ça me fait toujours très plaisir  
Bizz

Lupiot


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucouuuuu ! n.n  
Voici le cinquième chapitre de Little Craven. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !  
Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5**

_Craven était assis sur une barque sous les étoiles. La barque avançait d'elle-même dans un glissement paisible sur la surface d'un lac argenté. A côté de lui il y avait un autre garçon, qui lui souriait. Craven lui rendit son sourire mais se désintéressa très vite de lui pour se fondre dans l'environnement gorgé de magie que constituait le lac et la forêt. A la faveur de la nuit tombante on entendait des hiboux et des chouettes hululer, et l'on apercevait sur la berge le regard perçant de quelque animal merveilleux, qui disparaissait dans le feuillage sitôt qu'on se fixait sur lui. Une fine brume formait et déformait lentement des cercles bleus au-dessus de l'eau. Sortant le bras de la barque, Craven laissa glisser ses doigts à la surface, et ressentit le froid du lac contre sa peau et le picotement de la magie contre son âme. Plongeant son regard d'ombre dans les étoiles, il inspira longuement. L'air était chargé de cette chose si prégnante qui lui avait toujours glissé entre les doigts jusqu'à présent, et qui s'insinuait un peu plus en lui à chaque instant passé en ce lieu merveilleux._

Il sentit le regard de l'autre garçon posé sur lui devenir insistant. Craven se tourna lentement vers lui. Il se fixèrent en silence, tout imprégnés de la paix des lieux. L'autre était un peu plus grand que Craven, et alors que ce dernier portait l'une de ses habituelles tenues moldues voyantes, complétée par un chapeau pointu étoilé, le garçon était vêtu entièrement à la mode sorcière. L'expression de son visage lui conférait un air rêveur. Un sourire jocondien flottait sur ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient de passion tandis qu'il détournait le regard vers la voie que traçaient les sillons des barques précédant la leur. L'argenté du lac tremblait doucement, faisant des clins d'œils à la lune.

Les barques amorcèrent un virage. Les titanesques sapins qui obscurcissaient jusqu'alors la vue de Craven s'écartèrent avec bienveillance pour laisser place au plus somptueux tableaux qui avait jamais été donné de voir au garçon. Un immense château se dressait, imposant, d'un blanc tirant sur le gris qui le rendait presque fantomatique à la lumière incertaine de la lune et des torches flottantes qui accompagnaient les barques. Il semblait lui aussi éclairé de l'intérieur. Peu à peu, l'aspect fantomatique de la bâtisse se dissipa. Il n'y avait pas que la lumière qui rayonnait de la multitude de tours, il y avait aussi la couleur des vitraux et le murmure sourd des habitants du château, étrangers aux nouveaux arrivants, toutes ses couleurs et tous ces sons rendaient les lieux accueillants. Craven ouvrait si grand ses yeux noirs qu'on aurait dit qu'il tentait d'avaler la beauté du paysage nocturne qu'il visitait. Mais sa fascination n'était pas uniquement due aux atouts esthétiques romantiques du cadre. Craven ouvrait grand les yeux, mais pas seulement. Le petit garçon ouvrait grand cette valve magique en lui qu'il avait découverte sur le Chemin de Traverse, non pas pour déverser quoi que ce soit, mais pour engloutir les millions de particules de poussière magique qui émanaient de Poudlard. Cette atmosphère créait en lui un délicieux sentiment de complétude. Magie, magie, magie encore ! Encore, encore, encore ! Il boirait tout jusqu'à la lie.

-Dibidibi ! Dibidibi ! Dibidibi ! Dibidi - C'EST VENDREDI ! hurla l'un des trente-huit appareils électroniques que contenait la chambre de Craven.

Albus, après avoir frôlé la syncope - quoique dans son état, il ne risquât plus grand chose - observa avec une fascination quasi scientifique le petit garçon blond se tortiller mollement dans ses draps sans paraître plus excédé que ça - Albus n'avait jamais supporté les réveils : les rares nuits où il arrivait à dormir, il eût tué l'impudent qui se serait avisé de le sortir du sommeil. Craven s'étira, se frotta les yeux et resta prostré sous les draps, tandis que l'appareil électronique non-identifié continuait de cracher ses onomatopées vaguement musicales entrecoupées toutes les dix secondes de tonitruants « C'EST VENDREDI ! ».

-Craven ? se décida le revenant. Tu pourrais éteindre ce rév...  
-AAAAAH ! hurla Craven, en se redressant subitement, terrorisé par cet affreux barbu assis sur son lit.

Albus sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

-AAAAAH ! AAAAAH ! cria encore le garçon, les yeux exorbités.  
-Craven ! C'est moi. Albus.  
-AAAAAH... Ah...Albus ?  
-Oui. Albus.

-Tu peux éteindre le réveil ? répéta le vieil homme.

Le garçon blond se pencha vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir, en sortit son i-pod et éteignit la sonnerie. Albus se détendit instantanément. Il haïssait véritablement les réveils.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée sur une femme à moitié nue à l'air affolé. Elle portait un large T-shirt à l'effigie de Dark Vador et ses cheveux volèrent en tous sens alors qu'elle se précipitait au chevet de son enfant, traversant Albus au passage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Craven ?

Et comme le regard du garçon restait fixé sur le vieil homme qui lui avait fait si peur quelques secondes plus tôt, Maman répéta, pleine de sollicitude :

-Tu t'es fait mal ?  
-Nan nan, dit lentement Craven, un peu essoufflé. Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve.

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

-Quand même, tu aurais pu éviter de me mettre ta barbe sous le nez, comme ça, dès le matin, grommela l'enfant en fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Tu m'as fait peur !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma barbe ?  
-Mais rien, rien, rougit le garçon, mais elle fait peur, quoi. Surtout le matin, comme ça...

Albus se mordit les joues en secouant la tête.  
Une fois, Luka, autrement moins tolérant que Craven, avait tenté de lui coller un coup de poing dans le nez pour lui avoir fait une pareille frayeur au réveil.

-Euh, tu peux sortir, en fait ? l'interpella le petit.  
-Ben, non, tu sais bien, s'excusa Albus.  
-Et je fais comment pour prendre ma douche ? Je veux pas que tu me vois tout nu !  
-Je vais me retourner...  
-Mais c'est nul !...grimaça Craven.  
-Je sais...  
-Tu ne peux pas traverser ce mur ? Tu n'es pas à cinq mètres, là.

Albus réfléchit. Effectivement, une fois ou deux, Luka lui avait demandé de traverser un mur, ce qui leur permettait de ne plus se situer dans la même pièce tout en étant à moins de cinq mètres de distance.

-Où donne ce mur ?  
-Chez les voisins, sourit l'enfant.

-Allez !  
-Bon...Tu m'appelles quand tu es rhabillé...

Albus passa à travers la cloison et se retrouva dans le salon sombre d'un appartement endormi. Il soupira. Ça n'était pas toujours la joie, d'être un revenant. Pourquoi fallait-il que son flux magique se reconnaisse invariablement dans celui d'enfants caractériels ?

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

Albus avait sourit de toutes ses dents à la tenue du garçon. Salopette _rouge soleil_, c'est à dire rouge fluo, t-shirt et chaussures noirs mais écharpe (enfin, _coldoux _- ce qu'il y avait de fascinant dans les voyages dans le temps, c'était de constater la quantité d'énergie dépensée par une époque pour marquer futilement sa différence d'avec la précédente, par exemple, en inventant de nouveaux mots pour des choses qui ne changeaient pas), coldoux, donc, _orange braise_, c'est à dire orange fluo. Ajoutez à cette panoplie criarde la veste Cuggi et le sac à dos Eastpack _jaunes lumière_ qu'enfila l'enfant pour se rendre à l'école en spacio _rouge soleil_, ce n'était plus un écolier, c'était une boule de lumière. Albus en avait presque mal aux yeux.

Les trois quarts des gens, dans la rue, étaient vêtus de façon similaire. Albus songea que les sorciers étaient loin de suivre la mode la plus bizarre du moment, malgré leurs chapeaux pointus et leurs longues capes.

Sur le chemin, slalomant du mieux qu'il pouvait entre les piétons, aux côtés de Craven, le vieux sorcier expliqua au plus jeune le programme qu'il leur avait concocté pendant la nuit. Après cette journée d'école, puisque c'était le week-end, il devraient trouver le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque londonienne sorcière - si elle existait encore - afin d'y trouver un ou plusieurs ouvrages susceptibles d'étoffer un peu les connaissances d'Albus sur les évènements survenus depuis son dernier séjour en ce monde. Si la bibliothèque sorcière n'existait plus, il leur faudrait alors acheter ses ouvrages sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais les fonds limités de Craven se révélaient dans ce cas potentiellement problématiques.

-J'ai une carte de crédit, tu sais, dit l'enfant en sautant un trottoir.

Albus ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et, ahuri, traversa quatre passants qui frissonnèrent simultanément. Une carte de crédit, c'était bien un genre de sortilège d'attraction qui faisait venir de l'argent d'un compte vers son utilisateur ?

-Une carte de crédit ? A...huit ans ?  
-Oui, Maman me met trente £ivres par mois dessus. C'est mon argent de poche.  
-Et tu as besoin de trente £ivres par mois ? Tu t'en sers ?  
-Bah oui ! Je m'achète des jeux d'ordi ou de playstation...un peu de musique...tout ça, quoi !

Albus n'en revenait pas. Mais bref. Le problème était partiellement réglé. Le vieux sorcier passa donc à la seconde étape de son programme, un parallèle de la première, mais côté moldu. Il souhaitait se rendre bibliothèque moldue afin d'y consulter notamment quelques livres de droit, pour comprendre de quelle manière on se retrouvait en 2076 avec un Bureau 33 sur les bras.

Craven soupira.

-Ça va être super ennuyeux...murmura-t-il. Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?  
-Absolument. C'est indispensable.  
-Bon...d'accord...se résigna le garçon. Je demanderai à Maman si je peux aller à la bibliothèque demain après-midi.  
-Et si nous avons le temps de le faire ce week-end, je voudrais également que tu m'emmènes dans un de ces lieux où tu m'as dit avoir vu beaucoup de « Lumières ».

Craven se pinça la lèvre sans comprendre.

-Tu sais, lui dit Albus. _Tes _« Lumières ». Celles que tu vois parfois dans les objets ou sur les gens. Tu m'as dit qu'il t'était arrivé d'en voir beaucoup lors de sorties scolaires.

-Oui, souffla l'enfant, le regard brillant. C'est vrai.  
-Si tu te rappelles en quels lieux vous avait conduits cette sortie, j'aimerais que tu m'y amènes.

Le garçon acquiesça lentement, semblant ailleurs. L'ex-Directeur de Poudlard était agréablement surpris de la bonne volonté de son nouveau disciple - un peu forcé il est vrai. Craven n'opposait aucune résistance aux prérogatives de son ami fantôme et lui expliquait assez volontiers le fonctionnement pratique de certains appareils moldus, ou l'ordre établi dans sa société, quand il le pouvait, avec ses mots d'enfant. De même qu'il avait intégré avec une facilité déconcertante la logique magique des sortilèges, d'autant moins évidente pour lui qu'il ne faisait pas appel à ses propres pouvoirs mais à ceux d'une entité magique flottant à ses côtés avec laquelle il devait entrer en contact pour utiliser la magie.

Le matin, au moment de quitter l'appartement, le garçon avait constaté que la porte était fermée à clef. Au lieu de saisir l'instrument adéquat pendu à un clou sur le mur à côté de la porte, Craven s'était tourné avec une lenteur révérencieuse vers Albus, et avait levé un visage expectatif vers lui.

_-Tu peux me toucher s'il te plaît ?_

_Le vieux sorcier s'exécuta, posant doucement sa longue main blanche sur la tête de Craven. On aurait presque dit un baptême._

_-ALOHOMORA ! avait hurlé l'enfant, faisant sans doute sursauter tout l'immeuble._

_Puis il franchit la porte avec un éclat de rire merveilleux. Il y avait quelque chose de prodigieux dans ce sortilège, et sur le moment, Albus ne sut dire quoi._

Il pensait savoir, à présent. Ce qu'il y avait de prodigieux, c'était d'abord que le gamin se soit souvenu de ces quatre syllabes barbares, les ait prononcées correctement et _avec _la volonté d'ouvrir la porte. Le prodige du sortilège, en quelque sorte ; la même force implacable qui avait permis à Craven d'intégrer si naturellement le sortilège d'attraction. Pour un enfant ayant toujours vécu dans un univers moldu, il y avait là quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Mais Albus n'était que moyennement convaincu de son explication rationnelle. Il y avait bien quelque chose de prodigieux dans ce sortilège crié à pleins poumons, mises à part toutes considérations statistiques. L'air avait _vibré_. Le gamin avait _vibré._ Et cet éclat de rire si franc, si clairement heureux, bon sang ! C'était à vous faire flotter dans les limbes de la béatitude quelques instants.

Albus quitta ses pensées pour revenir à son programme. Organiser son temps était un point capital dans la vie - et même mort, le vieux sorcier n'était pas dispensé de la perspective du planning encombré, un comble, tout de même !

-Ensuite, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais très rapidement, nous devrons retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Craven resta silencieux, les mains dans les poches, mais se pinça les lèvres. Albus, compte tenu de son état de fantôme, ne pouvait lire dans son esprit, cependant il était certain que l'enfant se sentait tout simplement mort de trouille à l'idée d'une nouvelle confrontation avec Nicholas Agrace, le barman du Chaudron Baveur. Un brave homme, pourtant.  
Albus décida de ne pas insister pour le moment, de laisser courir et d'y revenir plus tard. Mais il ne pourrait pas s'arranger sans baguette éternellement.

-...On est arrivés.

Craven éteignit d'un geste leste son spacio-skate, le rangea dans son sac et se dirigea vers le large portail blanc ouvert de l'autre côté de la rue, surplombé d'une enseigne lumineuse indiquant que l'on pénétrait là dans l'« Ecole Primaire Académique CREEKS ».  
Des enfants fluorescents arrivaient de tous les côtés en trottinant ou en glissant sur leur spacio, sautaient au bas de voitures coûteuses passées les déposer, et marchaient jusqu'au portail, ralentissant singulièrement leur allure à mesure que ce dernier grandissait dans leur champ de vision, avec ce manque d'enthousiasme propre à tous les écoliers du vendredi matin. Albus suivit le sien qui, comme les autres, passa le portail, et se retrouva face à huit passages ressemblant à des portes de métro. S'approchant de l'une des deux portes inoccupées, Craven sortit deux cartes magnétiques de sa poche, et inséra la première dans la fente prévue à cet effet.

-C'est ma carte d'identité scolaire, expliqua-t-il à Albus en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire, anticipant sa question.  
-Tu parles à qui, Crave' ?  
-Jaishen !! Ça va ?  
-Au poil ! Et toi ?

« Tu as une absence non justifiée datée d'hier, Jeudi 18 Avril 2076 » s'afficha sur l'écran au dessus de la fente dans laquelle Craven venait d'insérer sa carte. « Veuilles présenter un Pass Absence » Le garçon obéit et la machine avala son Pass. « Tu devras présenter ultérieurement une justification à Melle Dawson. Passe une bonne journée d'école ! »

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

-Qui peut me dire quelle est la fonction du mot « devoirs » dans la phrase « Roren n'a pas fait ses devoirs hier soir » ? Voyons voir... ...Craven Chant, qui était absent...Alors ?

Le petit blond se tortilla sur son siège. Ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots en question. Albus l'entendit murmurer « Roren n'a pas fait _quoi : _ses devoirs. »

-Un C.O.D. ? proposa-t-il, dune toute petite voix.  
-Hmm ? fit Albus en fronçant les sourcils, totalement largué.  
-Oui, un C.O.D. approuva Melle Dawson.  
-C'est quoi un _C.O.D_. Craven ? s'intéressa Albus tandis que la maîtresse écrivait avec un stylet sur un petit écran portatif des explications qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure sur la toile blanche du tableau.

Caché derrière son écran personnel, Craven évalua discrètement le degré d'éveil de ses camarades et répondit à Albus dans un chuchotement :

-Un Complément d'Objet Direct.  
-Oh. Limpide.  
-Ça veut dire quoi, _limpide_ ?  
-Craven ! intervint la voix autoritaire de Melle Dawson. Pas de bavardage ! Quelle est la fonction de « hier soir » dans la phrase « Roren n'a pas fait ses devoirs hier soir » ?  
-... ...Euh... Euh... ...Euh... ...

Albus l'aurait bien aidé mais il s'en sentait totalement incapable.

-Ce cours est d'une bêtise affligeante, marmonna le vieux sorcier à l'encontre de la maîtresse qui attendait sa réponse, le stylet en l'air.

Craven devint rouge comme une tomate à l'idée que Melle Dawson entende également Albus, même si c'était tout à fait impossible.

-Alors, Craven ?  
-Jenesaispas... minauda le garçon.  
-...Oui, Lysi ?  
-C'est un CCT ! répondit la petite fille qui levait la main, et Craven, qui savait la réponse, rougit encore plus et se rencogna derrière son ordinateur portable.  
-Craven, demanda encore Albus, c'est quoi un CCT ?  
-Un Complément Circonstanciel de Temps, dit l'enfant entre ses dents.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais...

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

-Calcul mental, les enfants !  
-OUAAAAIIIS !...

Albus fit un bond spectaculaire. Quel était la raison profonde de ce soudain déchaînement de joie au seul énoncé de « calcul mental » ? Mystère.

-Choisissez la police soixante-douze sur un fichier Word...Tournez vos écrans vers moi, soyez prêt à taper sur vos claviers à la vitesse de l'éclair...indiqua la maîtresse à ses élèves qui se tenaient déjà en alerte. Tout le monde y est ? Du facile, pour commencer : 6 fois 7 ?

« 42 » tapa Craven à toute allure. La maîtresse regarda rapidement les écrans de la classe et claqua sa langue d'un air satisfait :

-Zéro faute !

Les enfants se regardèrent entre eux d'un air réjoui. Albus commença à s'amuser. Il se concentra sur les mains de Craven, en suspend au-dessus du clavier d'ordinateur.

-36 plus 24 ?  
« 60 »  
-Zéro faute ! 151 plus 53?  
« 204 »  
-Zéro faute ! 12 fois 3 ?  
« 36 »  
-Zéro faute ! 11 fois 8 ?  
« 88 »  
-Zéro faute ! 11 fois 13 ?  
« 143 »  
-Une, deux, trois...quatre fautes ! Loise, Luzula, Calen et Roren, éliminés !

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire, sauf les concernés qui firent une moue déçue. Albus comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu courant et sans conséquences.

-396 plus 178?  
« 574 » Les réponses de Craven mettaient plus de temps à venir à mesure que les calculs se compliquaient.  
-Trois fautes ! Lopezia, Lewisia et Camelia, éliminées ! 15 fois 15 ?  
« 225 »  
-Une faute ! Soren, éliminé ! 18 fois 3 ?  
« 54 »  
-Zéro faute mais cinq écrans blancs. Kaden, Kayven, Jacen, Leptinella et Tristen, trop lents ! Eliminés ! 39 plus 67 ?  
« 106 »  
-Deux fautes ! Jaishen et Jaden, éliminés ! 3 fois 49 ?  
« 147 »  
-Zéro faute ! 10 674 plus 448 ?

-11 122, souffla Albus à l'oreille de Craven.  
« 11 122 »  
-Ouh là ! C'est une hécatombe ! rit Melle Dawson. Une, deux, trois...sept fautes ! Et un, deux, trois...cinq écrans blancs ! Eden, Harken, Haydrien, Cleden, Luma, Laurelia, Jeroen, Lindera, Bluebell, Lagunaria, Laelio et Latania, éliminés ! Il ne reste plus que cinq petits génies des chiffres !  
-Allez Craven ! cria Jaishen, deux rangs derrière.  
-Jaishen Grant ! intervint Melle Dawson. On se passera de tes cris de sauvage. Vous, êtes, prêts, vous autres ? Lysi, Auben, Azalea, Lobelia, Craven ? A vos claviers...c'est parti ! 300 fois 8 ?  
« 2 400 »  
-Zéro faute. 98 fois 5 ?  
« 490 »  
-Une faute. Azalea, éliminée. 387 plus 713?  
« 1 013 »  
-Un écran blanc. Lobelia, éliminée. 6 898 plus 4 521?  
« ... » Craven jeta un regard implorant à Albus.  
-11 419, lui dit celui-ci avec un large sourire.  
« 11 419 »  
-Un écran blanc. Auben, éliminé. Il ne reste plus que Lysi et Craven. Quelle opération vous piègera... ?

La dénommée Lysi se retourna depuis le premier rang pour jeter un regard mielleux à Craven, qui plissa le nez, ce qui était sa manière très personnelle d'exprimer un fort agacement.

-Elle n'a pas l'air très sympa, cette Lysi, nota Albus.

Craven fit la grimace.

-Ça te dit de lui donner une bonne leçon ? proposa le vieux sorcier, qui au fond de lui, était resté un vrai gamin.

Craven se mordit la lèvre dans un sourire enthousiaste.

-13 758 plus 7 982 ?  
« ...21 740 » tapa précipitamment le garçon blond, sur l'indication du barbu.  
-Zéro faute !

Sifflements admiratifs de toute la classe réunie.

-42 fois 3 ?  
«126 »  
-Zéro faute ! 47 fois 7 ?  
« ...329 » répondit Albus Dumbledore via son jeune disciple.  
-Une faute. Lysi, éliminée.

Cris de délire parmi un groupe de garçons du fond de classe.

-Bravo Craven, sourit la maîtresse. 987 plus 789 ?  
« ...1 776 » tapa Craven sur l'indication du vieux sorcier.  
-Bravo. 18 478 plus 17 841?  
« ...36 309 »  
-...Bravo, fit Melle Dawson après avoir consulté sa fiche. 485 008 plus 579 923 ?  
« ...1 064 931 »  
-...Craven...tu triches ?  
-Non Maîtresse.

Albus s'amusait comme un petit fou.

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

-Waow, Crave', t'es trop fort en calcul mental ! le complimenta Tristen à la pause déjeuner.  
-Merci, murmura Craven, tandis qu'Albus, abusant de son pouvoir de toucher à sens unique, lui tirait une oreille.  
-Ça te fait du bien de sécher les cours on dirait, chuchota Jaishen, taquin.  
-Tais-toi, s'affola le blondinet en regardant autour de lui, puis en riant, détendu, lorsqu'Albus lui eût dit que personne n'avait entendu.  
-Bon, j'espère qu'il y a des frites ce midi, repartit Jaishen, parce que je crève la dalle.  
-Moi aussi, mais j'aimerais mieux des pâtes carbonara...  
-Oh oui...avec un brownie au chocolat en dessert...  
-Ou des gauffres...  
-Ou de la poire belle-hélène...  
-Ou de la tarte à la myrtille...  
-Ce n'est pas la bonne saison, intervint Albus.  
-Rhâ, t'es rabat-joie, râla Craven avec bonne humeur.  
-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'offusqua Jaishen.  
-Ah, mince. Laisse tomber, pas grave. Oublie, je te dis !

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

-...Guillaume le conquérant débarque en Angleterre le 28 septembre 1066, poursuivit Melle Dawson de son ton d'institutrice. Le 14 octobre, Guillaume défait Harold à la bataille d'Hastings et s'empare du trône. Il doit en partie cette victoire à l'attaque d'un autre prétendant...  
-Poils aux dents, bailla Albus.

Craven pouffa.

-Quelque chose de drôle, Craven Chant ?  
-Désolé Maîtresse.

Albus s'amusa à traverser et retraverser le voisin de table de Craven, qui frissonnait compulsivement à chaque fois, puis se lassa.

-...dans les années qui suivent la conquête et la réorganisation de l'Angleterre, Guillaume doit faire face à de nouvelles menaces venues de Bretagne, où Ranulf de Gaël s'allie avec d'autres seigneurs bretons pour affronter...  
-...Poils aux pieds...

Craven éclata de rire.

-Craven, si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite je vais devoir de faire sortir de la classe.

Albus tira très dignement la langue à Melle Dawson.

-A quoi cela pourra-t-il bien lui servir dans la vie de savoir que Ranulf de Gaël constituait une menace pour Guillaume le Conquérant au XVIIème siècle, alors que ce garçon va remettre le monde sorcier sur ses pieds, au XXIème siècle ? demanda courtoisement Albus à l'adresse de la maîtresse, qui ne le voyait ni ne l'entendait.  
-A quoi cela pourra-t-il bien me servir dans la vie de savoir que Ranulf de Gaël constituait une menace pour Guillaume le Conquérant au XVIIème siècle ? répéta Craven.

Albus se figea. Mauvaise idée. Ouh là là, mauvaise, mauvaise idée. Luka, lui, savait faire la différence entre les propos qu'Albus tenait parce que personne ne l'entendait, et ceux qu'il disait pour que l'adolescent les répète.  
Mais Craven n'avait que huit ans. (_Et demi_, certes). Il fallait s'en souvenir.  
Melle Dawson s'était figée sur son estrade.

-Pouvez-vous répétez ce que vous venez de dire, Monsieur Chant ?  
-Ne répètes surtout pas, Craven, lui murmura Albus en vitesse.

Le petit blond était rouge comme une écrevisse et le regard scandalisé de la maîtresse dardé sur sa personne lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Rien, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Melle Dawson inspira puissamment.

-Donne-moi ta carte d'identité scolaire.  
-Oh non maîtresse, je suis désolé...  
-Donne-moi ta carte d'identité scolaire.  
-Maîtresse, je suis désolé...

Craven commença à pleurer silencieusement. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une carte magnétique qu'il tendit à la maîtresse sans lever les yeux de son clavier.  
Le silence de mort qui régnait dans la salle de classe donnait à Albus l'envie de raconter une fine plaisanterie pour dérider ces endeuillés. Mais, supputant que seul Craven pourrait l'apprécier, et risquerait à nouveau de faire les frais de son hilarité, le vieux sorcier retint la blague qui lui démangeait le palais, et vint plutôt poser ses mains sur les épaules du petit garçon pour le réconforter. Celui-ci semblait dans tous ses états.  
La maîtresse, la carte de Craven en main, la relia - avec les fils appropriés, supposa le revenant - à son ordinateur personnel et y entra des données en pianotant sur son clavier.

-La Directrice est absente le vendredi, dit froidement Melle Dawson, mais tu iras dans son bureau dès mardi prochain.

Albus serrait des dents. Honnêtement, il se trouvait confronté à une vision trop rigide, bête et disciplinée de l'enseignement, et cela le rendait presque agressif. On n'envoyait pas un enfant de huit ans chez la directrice pour avoir rigolé pendant les aventures de Guillaume le Conquérant. Et d'ailleurs, Dumbledore-le-Directeur s'était toujours senti extrêmement désappointé lorsqu'un élève rouge de honte et de confusion poussait la porte de son bureau, sanctionné par un professeur. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Aurait-il dû leur administrer une fessée ?  
...En fait, le plus souvent, il se contentait de leur demander ce qui c'était passé et leur offrait une confiserie. Il fallait avouer que les Chocogrenouilles n'étaient pas de trop, les élèves débarquant dans son bureau y étant systématiquement envoyés par Severus Snape, et donc se trouvant dans un état de nerfs incomparable.

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

A la sortie des cours, Albus proposa à Craven, pour se changer les idées, d'aller se balader un peu en centre-ville. Le garçon n'avait plus pipé mot depuis sa punition et avait à peine salué ses amis Tristen et Jaishen qui l'invitaient à aller jouer au space-park. Remontant son coldoux et enfonçant son bonnet, l'enfant, son visage entouré de mèches blondes rebiquant devant ses yeux, piqua du nez, haussa vaguement les épaules et dit « Oui oui » d'une petite voix.

Albus avait exactement le remède qu'il fallait.

Ayant recours à moult indications plus ou moins imprécises sorties de ses souvenirs datant de l'époque bénie où il se rendait régulièrement au Ministère de la Magie pour tirer les oreilles à un Fudge débutant, le vieux mage barbu retrouva au fil des rues des noms d'enseignes qui n'avaient pas changé.  
Une, tout particulièrement, lui mit du baume au cœur.

**_Chocothèque_**

Il en salivait déjà.

-Stop. Craven. C'est là.

Le garçon considéra avec hésitation la porte vitrée du magasin, qui donnait sur un intérieur cosy, lumineux, et traversé en tous sens d'étagères garnies de chocolats du monde entier. Mais le magasin semblait surtout vide.

-J'aime pas trop entrer dans les magasins quand y a personne, murmura Craven. Quand t'es tout seul, les vendeurs ils sont...ils te regardent...  
-Tu n'es pas tout seul puisque je suis avec toi, répondit Albus, bienveillant. Vas-y...

L'enfant dansa quelques minutes d'un pied sur l'autre, et poussa finalement la porte vitrée, déclenchant le son strident d'une pseudo clochette. Comme un diable sort de sa boîte, un vieux monsieur rond et moustachu bondit littéralement de derrière son comptoir, faisant sursauter et crier Craven.

-Ah ah ! Je t'ai fait peur ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Vu la tête, qu'il tirait, le gamin n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir en courant. Albus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, amusé.

-Je t'avais repéré depuis tout à l'heure, poursuivit le moustachu avec un sourire de connivence, s'approchant de Craven. Tu hésitais, tu te tâtais, tu pesais le pour et le compte, sur le trottoir, je te voyais bien ! Mais je _savais_, murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil, que tu entrerais.

Le vieux vendeur arracha son bonnet au jeune client stupéfié, recourba son index et toqua trois coups sur le crâne de Craven d'un air concentré.

-Hmm, hmm. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a trop de soustractions et de divisions là-dedans, et pas assez de vapeurs de chocolat. Tu es d'accord bonhomme ?

L'enfant hocha timidement la tête, se demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon, si le vendeur était fou ou juste clownesque. Albus lui, applaudissait en son for intérieur, foutrement contenté. S'il avait pu dicter sa conduite au marchand, il n'aurait pas mieux fait.

-Chui-chi l'est 'achement bon ! gargouilla Craven en dégustant un cinquantième type de chocolat. Ch'est quoi ? Chocolat au lait pluch éclats gue coco, ch'est cha ?  
-Oui ! Exactem- Je te laisse quelques instants le téléphone sonne. Tiens goûte ça après !  
-Hmmmmmmmm...  
-C'est bon ? demanda Albus, taquin.  
-Rhô ouicchhhh...

Le vieux sorcier souriait de toutes ses dents, et son nez avait pris une jolie teinte vermillon, signe que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Tu devrais goûter le chocolat noir à la menthe, c'est exquis, suggéra-t-il au novice blond qui la bouche pleine, léchait religieusement tous ses doigts.  
-Chelui-là, là ?  
-Oui. Avale ta bouchée, avant.  
-Mon ventre va exploser.  
-C'est une bonne maladie.  
-Aloors...fit Craven, ouvrant une tablette de chocolat noir à la menthe, puis cassant deux morceaux. Monsieur Weasley est drôlement sympa non ? Il me laisse tout goûter sans payer !  
-Une chose assez rare chez les moldus, approuva Albus.  
-Pourquoi ? Chez les sorciers on fait tout le temps ça ?  
-Pas tout le temps, mais c'est plus répandu. Ça dépend des individus.  
-Ch'est chouette en kout cas, conclut l'enfant en enfournant deux carreaux de chocolat noir à la menthe dans sa bouche. Ooooohmmmmmmm...  
-Il est bon hein ?  
-...hmmmm...ch'est vrai qu'il est 'achement bon... admit Craven en souriant de ses dents chocolatées à un Albus au regard brillant qui se sentait saliver. Mais dis ? T'en veux ?

Le noble et vieux sorcier ferma les yeux un millième de seconde pour réfréner sa pulsion dévastatrice - il aurait bien envoyé valser le petit garçon pour se jeter sur cet étalage de chocolat - et sourit d'un air piteux.

-Je suis un fantôme. Je ne peux pas.  
-Aoh. Déjolé.

Craven suça son chocolat quelques secondes puis répartit :

-Mais puisque tu n'es qu'un genre-de-fantôme, et que tu peux me toucher, qu'est-ce que t'en sais de si tu peux manger ? Ou pas ? T'as déjà essayé ?

Albus fixa attentivement le regard sombre et profond de Craven, tellement innocent dans son rapport à la magie...qu'il envisageait tout et n'importe quoi comme possible et réalisable. Mais le garçon sembla soudain avoir un flash :

-Dis ! Tu peux toucher des objets ?

Fort de son expérience de quatre ans de vie commune avec Luka, Albus hocha la tête, très lentement.

-Je peux toucher, saisir et déplacer les objets que tu me remets, toi. Je ne peux rien toucher sans passer par ton intermédiaire.

Craven regarda encore son aîné, levant la tête avec cette discrète moue caractéristique du gamin qui tente une expérience inédite.

-Tiens, dit-il à Albus en lui tendant deux carrés de chocolat noir à la menthe.

Albus s'en saisit. Avec un demi sourire blasé, il jeta un œil à l'apprenti sorcier, et porta finalement le met à ses lèvres.  
Et il cru revivre. Il _pouvait _effectivement sentir le goût du chocolat sur ses lèvres, sur sa langue, et le chocolat _fondait _contre son palais et, et, et c'était si _bon _qu'il en aurait pleuré. Il savoura ces deux carrés longuement, noyé dans la contemplation de ce petit bout de sorcier blond qui lui souriait timidement, attendant sa réaction. Albus lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance éternelle que le petit ne mesurait sans doute pas bien.  
Il ne leur était jamais venu à l'idée, ni à lui ni à Luka, de tenter de lui faire ingurgiter quoique ce fût. Quel dommage.

Craven semblait avoir atteint le point de non retour, d'un point de vue stomacal.

-Faut que j'arrête, y a vraiment plus de place dans mon ventre, nota-t-il d'un air douloureux, observant tout le chocolat qui lui restait à goûter. Mais je vais acheter quelque chose ! Ce serait pas gentil de rien acheter après avoir mangé tout ça ! Hein, Albus ?  
-Oui, et puis il nous faut des provisions, de toute façon.  
-C'est sûr !

L'enfant émit un joyeux rire de gorge.

-Alors je vais prendre un peu de celui là que t'aimes, et puis aussi de lui, là, aux noisettes, et...et aussi lui, avec de la crêpe dentelle. J'espère que j'ai assez de sous. Dis. Comment tu sais que Mr. Weasley est un sorcier ?  
-Cette boutique a toujours appartenu à une branche de la famille Weasley, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, répondit Albus. C'est une très ancienne famille sorcière.  
-Ah...

Craven resta songeur quelques instants. Lui ne venait pas d'une très ancienne famille sorcière. Lui était tout seul et tout petit. Il se sentit intimidé. Son enthousiasme pour le monde de la magie était sans bornes, mais il sentit poindre en lui une sourde inquiétude à l'idée de ne pas valoir autant que les sorciers authentiques, à l'idée de ne pas avoir autant qu'eux le droit d'intégrer cet univers merveilleux.

Le petit blond saisit les trois plaquettes de chocolat qu'il avait choisies et se dirigea vers le comptoir, derrière lequel Mr. Weasley achevait de répondre à un appel téléphonique.

-Bien entendu ! Je vous livrerai ça ce soir, à dix-huit heures. Au revoir ! cria presque le gros monsieur dans le combiné. Alors, jeune homme ? sourit-il à l'adresse de Craven.  
-Je prends ça, dit le garçon avec un petit sourire, en déposant ses articles sur le comptoir.  
-C'est tout ? demanda ingénument le vendeur.

Craven se figea, craignant du coup d'avoir été impoli.

-Euh...je... je voudrais bien prendre d'autres choses, mais...

L'enfant fronça les sourcils alors que Mr. Weasley attrapait un paquet de bonbons multicolores et l'ajoutait à ses articles.

-...mais je...  
-Voyons-voir, oui, deux plaquettes de plus de chocolat aux noisettes...  
-...ne...  
-Hmm, un échantillon de pâte d'amande...  
-...sais pas si j'ai...  
-Des Carrés d'Or...  
-...assez pour payer tout ça ! Arrêtez !  
-Ça fait sept £ivres, jeune homme.  
-...C'est tout ? demanda à son tour Craven.  
-Et un premier tampon sur ta carte de fidélité ! ajouta Mr. Weasley avec un large sourire. Tu reviendras j'espère ?  
-Voui...

Les joues roses, Craven ouvrit sa veste pour sortir son argent de la poche pectorale de sa salopette. Il le tendit au vendeur.

-Vous savez, entama-t-il avec un sourire timide alors que Mr. Weasley ouvrait son tiroir pour encaisser le paiement, moi aussi, je suis un sorcier.

Albus et Craven purent observer le tremblement violent qui parcourut le bras du vendeur alors que celui-ci farfouillait dans sa caisse. Quelques pièces lui échappèrent et Mr. Weasley se pencha prestement pour les ramasser. Lorsqu'il reparut derrière le comptoir, il avait eu le temps de chasser son expression apeurée pour se recomposer un visage neutre. Il tendit silencieusement sa monnaie à Craven, qui l'empocha sans quitter le bonhomme rond des yeux.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda finalement Mr. Weasley d'un ton nettement moins enjoué que précédemment.

Craven jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Albus puis balbutia :

-Pa...parce que...on est des sorciers, tous les deux, répondit-il d'une voix aiguë, tentant à nouveau un sourire.  
-Qui t'a dit ça ?

Le ton était coupant, désagréable. Craven ne répondit pas.

-Tu es un sorcier, toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Je m'appelle Craven. Et je suis un sorcier.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-C'est Mr. Agrace et Mr. Malfoy qui l'ont dit.  
-Chuuttt !!

Mr. Weasley jeta un regard affolé autour de lui, mais personne à part son jeune client n'était entré dans la boutique, et le trottoir à l'extérieur paraissait peu fréquenté.

-...Et tu es déclaré ? lui demanda encore le chocolatier, baissant le ton.

Craven ouvrit la bouche et réalisa subitement que...  
Il n'était pas déclaré.

Pouvait-on l'envoyer en prison pour cela ?

-Tu n'es pas déclaré !! s'exclama Mr. Weasley, apparemment horrifié.

L'homme se passa une main moite sur le visage.

-Ecoute, petit. Tu ne peux pas crier sur les toits que tu es sorcier si tu n'as pas de certificat de recensement. Ça peut t'attirer des ennuis, tu comprends ?  
-Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt l'enfant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Parce que... ! Ce n'est pas très bien vu d'être sorcier, tu comprends ? ...Tes parents ne sont pas sorciers, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non...  
-Alors je te conseille d'oublier tout ça au plus vite. Oublie tout ce que t'ont raconté Mr. ...et surtout ne prononce pas leurs noms à haute voix de cette façon ! C'est la meilleure façon de les dénoncer !  
-Mais...vous êtes sorcier...  
-Non ! Je ne suis _plus_ sorcier. Ma baguette est au placard depuis des années, petit. C'est la seule façon de vivre correctement : oublier tout cela. Je me suis fait recenser, je ne fais jamais de magie, et je suis heureux comme ça. Oublie la magie, Craven, et vis ta vie.

Craven était atterré.  
Albus aussi.

-Demande-lui pourquoi il n'essaie pas de rendre leur place aux sorciers, chuchota le vieux sorcier à l'enfant.  
-Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de rendre leur place aux sorciers ? demanda Craven.  
-Pourquoi...! C'est fichu ! C'était presque déjà fichu avant ma naissance, bonhomme, et c'est encore plus fichu aujourd'hui ! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy t'a mis dans la tête ?  
-Ce n'est pas Monsieur Malfoy ! protesta Craven. Et je suis pas d'accord ! C'est sûr que si vous faîtes rien, c'est fichu ! Mais moi je pense que la magie...la magie doit pas s'arrêter et que...les sorciers ont le droit d'en faire, parce que c'est contre-nature d'empêcher les sorciers de faire de la magie !

Albus était à la fois flatté, impressionné et amusé. Craven se savait sorcier depuis moins d'une semaine et il tenait déjà le discours d'un opprimé. Mr. Weasley semblait dans l'affolement le plus complet.

-Mais tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Sors-toi toutes ces idées de la tête, au plus vite ! On croirait entendre un Réfractaire ! Tu n'es même pas en âge d'aller à P...à l'école ! Ne t'embarque pas là-dedans, petit, je dis ça pour ton bien ! Tu seras bien plus heureux en vivant comme un moldu parmi tes amis. La magie ne peut rien d'apporter de bon.  
-C'est faux ! se scandalisa Craven. La magie, c'est vachement bien !

C'était une scène étrange que celle de ce petit garçon blond fulminant d'un côté du comptoir, tandis qu'un gros homme moustachu affichait une grimace effrayée de l'autre, tordant ses doigts.

Le tableau se brisa lorsque la cloche de l'entrée tinta, la porte s'ouvrant sur une dame emmitouflée dans une grosse parka rose fluo. Elle salua le chocolatier et entreprit de faire son choix.

-Au revoir, dit Mr. Weasley à Craven d'un ton neutre.  
-Au revoir, répondit le garçon, moitié en colère moitié embarrassé. Merci pour la dégustation.

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

Craven referma la porte d'un coup de pied, retira ses chaussures et les jeta dans le bac de débactérisation.

-Craven ? C'est toi ? appela la voix de sa mère.  
-Oui ? dit celui-ci.  
-Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! cria Maman, furieuse. Tu te rends compte que l'école est finie depuis trois heures ?!

Elle apparut dans l'entrée, l'air franchement mécontent et troublé.

-Mais enfin à quoi tu penses ? cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu ne répondais même pas sur ton i-pod ! Je me suis inquiétée !!  
-T'étais où 'Raven ? minauda Lilac, ayant suivie sa mère en colère.  
-Toi t'en mêles pas ! cracha le petit garçon à sa sœur.  
-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton Craven, elle n'y est pour rien ! l'avertit Maman. Tu es le seul responsable !  
-Mais elle vient, là, alors qu'elle a rien à voir dans l'histoire, elle vient juste pour m'embêter ! répartit le petit blond, pas tout à fait défait de l'énervement qui l'avait saisit dans la chocolaterie.  
-Où étais-tu ? le coupa Maman, montant le ton.  
-Mais nulle part ! Je...me suis baladé...je suis allé dans une chocolaterie dont m'avait parlé Albus !  
-Albus ? Qui c'est ça ?  
-Rappelle-toi que pour elles je n'existe pas, Craven...glissa le vieux mage flottant à son côté.  
-Pff...répondit le garçon.  
-Peu importe ! éluda Maman. Tu réalises qu'il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ? Tu n'es pas un adulte, Craven, tu n'as que huit ans, tu ne peux pas partir te balader en ville comme ça sans me prévenir !  
-Pff...il est quelle heure ?  
-Il est six heures passées !  
-Quoi ? Mais parfois je rentre plus tard que ça quand je fais du spacio avec Jaishen et les autres !  
-Oui mais là tu n'étais _pas _avec Jaishen ! Comme je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre, je l'ai appelé, et il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas voulu aller aux space-park avec eux. La différence, Craven, c'est que tu ne m'as pas _prévenue_. Je veux savoir où tu es, moi !  
-Pff...d'accord...c'est bon...  
-Tu ne refais pas ça, compris ?  
-Oui, oui...  
-Bon. Embrasse-moi.

Craven s'exécuta avec un grognement.

-Ca s'est bien passé l'école aujourd'hui ? demanda Maman avec un sourire.

L'enfant se remémora sa convocation chez la directrice et se renfrogna davantage. Il faudrait qu'il l'apprenne à Maman le soir-même.

-Je peux avoir de la glace ? demanda Craven.  
-Bien sûr. Lilac, essaie de manger au moins la moitié de tes courgettes.  
-_La moitié ?_ s'horrifia la petite blonde. Je veux bien en manger encore...trois !  
-Quatre, alors...ça marche ? proposa Maman.

La petite fille grommela mais piqua dans l'une de ses rondelles de courgettes.

-Maman...

La voix de Craven venait du congélateur, derrière la porte duquel il s'était posté pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle de la journée.

-J'ai été puni par la Maîtresse, dit-il d'une ridicule petite voix.

Un temps. La porte du congélateur trembla.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Maman. Et ferme ce congélateur !

Craven attrapa la boîte de glace et referma la porte.

-Parce que j'ai rigolé.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te faisais rire ?  
-Albus...

Albus se cacha le visage dans son chapeau conique. Quand ce gamin comprendrait-il que personne à part lui ne _pouvait_ le voir ?  
Maman tiqua. Craven se rassit et commença à se servir de glace.

-Craven ? Qui c'est, cet Albus, à la fin ?  
-Il s'appelle Albus Dumbledore, lâcha le garçon après avoir inspiré profondément. C'est un genre de fantôme. Il est toujours à côté de moi. Il me parle et je lui parle, mais personne ne peut le voir à par moi.

Maman resta silencieuse un moment, la fourchette en l'air.

-Tu me fais marcher ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
-Non, je te jure que c'est vrai ! protesta Craven. Il est...c'est un très vieux monsieur, il a une très longue barbe...

Et disant cela, il regardait Albus et dessinait en l'air la longueur de sa barbe.

-...Il a un chapeau pointu...un petit chapeau pointu rouge foncé avec des ronds jaunes qui s'enroulent, dessus...il a des lunettes...des lunettes euh, comme ça, dit-il en traçant le contour des lunettes en demi-lune devant ses propres yeux, il a les yeux bleus, et il a un drôle de costume, un peu comme quelqu'un du Moyen-Âge, comme une robe...une grande robe, rouge foncé avec des petits ronds qui tournent...comme son chapeau...  
-Craven ? Tu es sérieux ? intervint Maman, hésitant entre le rire et l'affolement.  
-...Mais oui ! répondit l'enfant.  
-Tu es conscient qu'il n'y a _rien_, là ? dit-elle d'un ton étranglé en désignant de sa fourchette le vide que regardait son fils un instant auparavant.  
-...Si ! Mais si ! s'écria Craven. Il y a Albus, il est là ! _Toi_ tu ne vois rien, mais moi je le vois ! Je te jure, Maman...tu me crois ?  
-Mais enfin Craven, réfléchis...regarde-moi, Craven. Tu le sais, au fond de toi, que tu racontes n'importe quoi. Hein ?

Elle penchait franchement pour l'inquiétude à présent.

-Je te _jure _qu'il est là, répétait Craven d'un ton implorant.  
-Craven il n'y a personne _là ! _Il n'y a que toi, moi et ta sœur dans cette cuisine.  
-Moi je vois rien non plus, intervint Lilac.  
-C'est normal ! cria Craven. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le voir !  
-C'est pas possible, répliqua la petite fille. Il existe pas, ton copain. Y a rien ! T'es bête ou quoi ?  
-Je ne suis pas bête ! explosa Craven.  
-Ne crie pas ! intervint Maman.  
-Je ne crie pas ! hurla Craven. C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien !  
-Craven, glissa sagement Albus, quand on est énervé à ce point, la meilleure solution est de s'en aller.

Le petit garçon blond se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise, et s'enfuit en tapant des pieds vers sa chambre. L'immeuble trembla lorsqu'il claqua sa porte. Albus attendit quelques minutes avant d'en franchir le battant jaune lumière.

L-i-t-t-l-e-C-r-a-v-e-n

Parler d'autre chose.

-Je viens de penser, lança Albus avec un charmant sourire, genre qui n'a pas connu la guerre, que nous n'aurions peut-être pas besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque ! Si l'on peut trouver des informations sur Internet... au moins pour le côté moldu... ce serait pratique... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois qu'il existe des pages historiques sur Internet ?  
-JE M'EN FOUS ! hurla Craven, sortant la tête de ses bras.

Il ne pleurait pas mais sa voix tremblante et ses joues rougies attestaient de son trouble et de sa fureur. Il venait de passer pour un gogol aux yeux de sa famille, ce qui était hautement énervant, et très blessant. Il fixait Albus poings serrés et mâchoires crispées, muet.  
Ce n'était pas à Albus qu'il en voulait. Il en voulait à Maman et à Lilac de ne pas percevoir la présence du vieil homme. Mais ce n'était pas non plus leur faute. Etait-ce sa faute à lui ? Non. Craven donna un coup de pied rageur dans une file de petites voitures.

-Ce n'est la faute de personne, dit Albus comme s'il lisait en lui.

Craven détourna le regard et se força à inspirer. Pour penser à autre chose, il entreprit de sortir de son EastPack son i-mac personnel. Il s'installa à son bureau d'enfant et se connecta à Internet. Dans la fenêtre de recherche de Blackle, le curseur clignota quelques instants, avant que l'enfant ne pianote : « Histoire ». Une liste de sous-catégories apparut alors dans la fenêtre. Craven sélectionna « Royaume-Uni » puis « XXIème siècle » puis « Monde Sorcier ».

Le premier site de la liste ainsi sélectionnée était une ramification du bureau 33. Secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur, Albus suggéra au garçon d'affiner encore les critères de recherche. Le vieux mage cherchait un mot-clé pertinent lorsque Craven, sous le coup de l'inspiration, songea à Eliaz, de chez Florian Fortarôme. Le jeune homme lui avait parlé de plein de choses sur le monde sorcier, plein de choses dont Albus aimerait certainement avoir vent. Le petit blond se gratta l'oreille, réfléchissant, tentant de se rappeler les termes du serveur du Chemin de Traverse.  
Ils lui revinrent.  
« Fusion, Désillusion, Harry Potter », pianota-t-il.

L'appellation du premier site qui apparut alors fit ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes au vénérable Albus Dumbledore.

« FLEURY & BOTT, _La Fusion_, par Harry James Potter, 2030  
Commandez votre livre sur notre site et recevez-le par Hibou sous quinze jours !  
Les internautes ayant acheté _la Fusion _ont également acheté _L'irréfragable Déclin de la Magie Anglaise_, par Anthony Goldstein, 2070.  
Pas encore abonné ? Inscrivez-vous !  
**Sorciers n'ayez crainte, le bureau 33 ne peut rien contre la magie qui protège nos transactions ! **»  
« AVERTISSEMENT : CE SITE EST SURVEILLE PAR LE BUREAU 33-2. LA LOI INTERDIT LA MAGIE ASSOCIATIVE. VOUS POUVEZ ETRE IDENTIFIES PAR VOTRE ADRESSE E-MAIL »

Craven resta figé, l'index au-dessus du bouton gauche de la souris.

-Je clique ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Albus se passa une main dans sa barbe rêche, hésitant.  
Il décida de faire confiance aux sorciers.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

_L'irréfragable Déclin de la Magie Anglaise_ était exactement l'ouvrage dont il avait besoin. Qu'Anthony Goldstein l'éclaire enfin !

**Fin du chapitre 5**

Ne sortez pas la mâchette - pas tout de suite TT. Anthony Goldstein vous éclairera effectivement prochainement, je le jure ! La vérité si je mens.  
De nombreux points vont devenirs moins obscurs... Enfin je crois...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, des encouragements, des remarques, des questions...vous savez où cliquer :) Je serai contente de vous répondre. Même si la moitié du temps je réponds en retard, je réponds !  
Bizz  
Lup


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour !  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos messages d'encouragements et de critiques, et surtout merci à ceux qui partagent leur enthousiasme avec moi c'est vraiment génial. Vous êtes super, les gens.  
J'espère retrouver les messages de mes reviewers habituels n.n ça me fait vraiment quelque chose de pouvoir suivre votre avis sur ces chapitres...ça me fait très plaisir. Y a des gens qui me manquent T.T (Cailin si tu passes par là j'aimerais beaucoup ton avis sur l'évolution de l'histoire, même pas forcément par review mais par mail direct !)

Feufeunet n'arrête pas de changer ses paramètres de mise en page, aussi j'espère que mon chapitre ressemblera à quelque chose, parce que c'est un bazar pas possible pour faire des modifications après avoir publié.

Bonne lecture :) On se retrouve en bas.

**Chapitre 6**

« Vous êtes sur le site Internet de  
FLEURY & BOTT  
La librairie sorcière  
(12 Chemin de Traverse) »

Albus n'en revenait toujours pas. Fleury & Bott, un site Internet ? Fleury & Bott, une enseigne sorcière, communiquer par ce moyen moderne typiquement moldu ?

Un sommaire multicolore s'étendait sur la partie gauche de l'écran.  
« Accès aux rayonnages »  
« Livres scolaires »  
« Coups de cœur des libraires »  
« Meilleures ventes »  
« Rechercher »  
« Réservations / Commandes »  
« Revente »  
« Première visite ? »

-Clique là-dessus, indiqua le vieux sorcier au petit garçon blond.  
-Où ça ?  
-_Première visite.  
_-Ok. Tu lis vachement plus vite que moi !

Un texte apparut au centre de l'écran.

« Bienvenue sur le site Internet de la Librairie Fleury& Bott. C'est votre première visite ? Nous vous guiderons pas à pas dans le site. Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec la technologie moldue ? Vous ne savez pas bien vous servir d'un ordinateur, d'Internet ? Nous mettrons à votre disposition des extraits très éclairants des best-sellers _Comme un sorcier sur un scooter_ (Hermione Granger, 2028) et _Combattre les moldus avec leurs propres armes_ (Anthony Goldstein, 2048).

« Vous vous demandez : pourquoi avoir choisi de communiquer par ce moyen si compliqué et capricieux qu'est l'Internet ? Pourquoi pas par un journal ? D'autant plus que l'on a pas toujours un ordinateur ou même un i-pod (sorte d'ordinateur transportable) avec soi ? La réponse est simple, et vous la connaissez. Car le monde magique d'aujourd'hui, pour le peu qu'il en reste, se fonde sur ce discours d'Harry Potter, adressé au Conseil de Sécurité Sorcier réuni à Poudlard le 1er Mai 2040, deux mois après le début de la Désillusion :

_« En ces heures sombres où les sorciers sont traqués, où la magie – qui est notre vie, notre soleil, notre énergie – est limitée à trois sorts autorisés, nous devons, pour continuer à exister, ne pas briser les barreaux qui se referment sur nous, afin que nos bourreaux ne rétrécissent pas d'avantage notre cage.  
__Notre soleil ne doit pas s'éteindre.  
__  
Pour continuer à exister, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attaquer frontalement. Les moldus sont trop nombreux, trop têtus, trop effrayés. Pour continuer à exister, nous devons apprendre à les connaître. Nous devons apprendre à vivre cachés, à nous fondre dans leur société, car sans cela ils nous trouveront, tous, et très vite la Magie Anglaise n'existera plus. S'ils nous attrapent, nous deviendrons des automates à exécuter les Pardonnables – Accio, Protego, Locomotor Barda – et viendra un jour où nous aurons oublié que la Magie ne se limite pas à ces trois sorts. Quand viendra ce jour, le jour d'après sonnera la mort des derniers sorciers. _

_Je ne veux pas qu'arrive ce jour. Vous non plus. C'est pourquoi, pour continuer à exister, nous devons combattre les moldus avec leurs propres armes.  
Apprendre à nous vêtir à leur façon.  
Apprendre à nous servir de leurs moyens de communication.  
Réapprendre à leur mentir.  
Réapprendre à nous cacher.  
Apprendre à vivre dans leur société le temps de reconstruire la nôtre. Ce peut être un moment désagréable à passer, mais si nous nous organisons – et nous devons nous organiser vite – nous pouvons survivre à la Désillusion, et nous en sortirons grandis. Car alors les moldus, sachant notre existence et voulant nous contrôler, auront échoué, et nous vivrons à côté d'eux sans qu'ils y puissent rien faire. Nous serons encore plus invulnérables qu'auparavant. »_

-J'ai pas tout compris…murmura Craven. Albus ?

Albus retenait ses larmes.

Il était si fier. Si fier de Harry. Le garçon qui fonçait sans réfléchir pour libérer Sirius avait bien changé ! Il avait grandi. Il avait vécu.

Mais il s'était trompé. Harry s'était trompé. Il avait surestimé la capacité des sorciers à contrer l'offensive moldue de l'intérieur. Les moldus avaient gagné.  
Ou presque. La Magie vivaient toujours.  
Le soleil ne s'était pas éteint.  
Mais ceux qui la pratiquaient étaient si peu nombreux…Si peu… La société sorcière ne s'était pas reconstruite. Elle vivotait. Elle existait – malgré les moldus – mais n'était plus que l'ombre recroquevillée que ce qu'elle avait jadis été.

-Albus ? Ouhou ? T'es avec moi ?  
-Oui, répondit le fantôme, redescendant sur terre.  
-Bon. T'as fini de lire ?  
-Non attends.

« C'est parce que nous croyons encore en la Magie d'autrefois que nous nous efforçons de maintenir à flots notre réseau d'information et de distribution de livres via l'Internet, qui est un moyen de communication très commun pour les moldus, et qui vous permettra de rester en contact avec le monde sorcier sans éveiller les soupçons de vos voisins moldus.  
« Soyez prudents, cependant. Ne mettez pas ce site dans vos _favoris_, par exemple, surtout si vous utilisez un ordinateur public.  
« Notre soleil ne doit pas s'éteindre,  
Albertinus Terrence, né moldu  
Directeur de Fleury & Bott depuis 2069 »

-Né moldu ! s'écria Craven, enchanté. Comme moi !  
-Oui, sourit Albus. Comme toi. Au fait, tu as compris maintenant, à quoi faisait référence le symbole des Réfractaires ?

Craven fronça les sourcils et se remémora le sigle des Réfractaire, un soleil dans une cage, ses rayons traversant les barreaux.

-Ah ouiii ! s'exclama-t-il devant l'évidence. Ça va avec ce texte !  
-C'est ça, approuva Albus.  
-Bon, maintenant, je clique sur les extraits des deux livres, là ? _Comme un sorcier sur un scooter_ et _Combattre les…  
_-Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Nous allons les acheter.

Craven, apparemment, était d'accord. Mais quelque chose le chiffonnait car son sourire s'accompagna d'un petit plissement du nez. Albus l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est que…commença le garçon avant de rosir légèrement. C'est que…tout mon argent de poche va y passer. Mais bon, tant pis. Je veux dire, si c'est important…

Albus faillit éclater de rire.  
Et Craven était vraiment un ange.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il, j'ai trouvé une solution à nos problèmes d'argent  
-C'est vrai ? demanda le garçon d'un air émerveillé, comme si Albus venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait découvert une mine de diamants.  
-Oui. Avec Internet, tout est plus simple, en fait. Je suppose que Gringotts aussi a un site, et qu'il y a possibilité de faire des opérations bancaires d'ici. Alors, s'il reste de l'argent sur mon compte…  
-T'as un compte bancaire ? s'étonna Craven.  
-Oui, je suis même plutôt riche.  
-Mais, refusa le petit blond en secouant la tête discrètement et en baissant le ton comme s'il ne voulait pas froisser Albus, t'es mort, tu sais…  
-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je m'en souviens, répondit le vieux sorcier avec bienveillance. J'avais un compte bancaire plutôt bien fourni de mon vivant. J'ai presque tout légué à Poudlard…

Ce qu'il n'avait pas légué à son école chérie, il l'avait fait virer sur le compte de Harry.

-…et je ne pense pas que l'on ait dépensé l'intégralité de ma fortune. A moins que Poudlard ait été bombardé et qu'il ait fallu le reconstruire entièrement…ce qui serait vraiment…

Vraiment triste, complétèrent-ils mentalement chacun de leur côté.

-Oui, approuva Craven, parce que le château, il est vraiment beau.

Albus adressa un regard pénétrant au jeune sorcier. D'où tenait-il ce jugement esthétique ?

-Je l'ai vu, livra Craven. Je l'ai vu cette nuit. En rêve.  
-Tu as vu Poudlard en rêve ?  
-Oui. Mais je sais qu'il est pareil en vrai. Le château.  
-Je n'en doute pas. Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? Tu veux bien me raconter ?

Craven plongea son regard sombre et brillant dans les yeux bleus pétillants de son aîné. Il lui faisait confiance. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance, là n'était pas le problème. Ce qui le gênait était le fait que son rêve, il le sentait, était très intime. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il se serait senti comme mis à nu s'il avait dévoilé son rêve à Albus. Cette perspective était trop troublante.

-J'étais juste…dans une barque, sur un lac, dit-il après une grande inspiration. Et j'ai vu un château.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais très réducteur.

-Et ça t'a plu ? demanda Albus, d'un air chafouin.

Il savait toujours quand on lui cachait quelque chose. Surtout avec les enfants – c'était tellement facile.

-Oui, souffla le petit garçon. Beaucoup. J'aimerais bien avoir un nouveau Rêve comme celui-là.  
-On ira en chercher un autre sur le Chemin de Traverse, glissa le vieil homme, profitant de l'occasion.  
-Oui…répondit Craven en se détournant, redirigeant son regard vers l'écran de son i-mac. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
-On passe commande. Non, attends, par précaution nous allons d'abord vérifier le contenu de mon compte chez Gringotts.  
-Dacc.

Ayant tapé « Gringotts Chemin de Traverse » dans Blackle, Craven se retrouva une fois de plus nez-à-nez avec une ramification du Bureau 33.

-Pas de magie associative, bla bla bla…soupira-t-il.

Il déroula l'écran et trouva le site sorcier de Gringotts sur la troisième page de recherches. Albus songea une nouvelle fois que c'était tout de même très surprenant de pouvoir entrer dans Gringotts par _Internet_. Il s'ébroua mentalement et demanda à Craven de taper 445 dans la barre de recherches interne au site, ce qui était le numéro de son coffre.

-Ça marche ! s'exclama Craven d'un ton excité lorsqu'une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit. Ah, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Regarde. Il faut entrer un code. C'est quoi ton code ?

Albus se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du petit garçon.

« Veuillez composer votre code d'accès à partir des éléments suivants ». Suivait une liste de symboles : triangles, cercles, spirales, étoiles, flèches… Albus se souvint brutalement d'un détail de la clé de son coffre. Fouillant dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches intérieures, il en tira une petite clé dorée.

-Ma vue n'est plus aussi bonne que lorsque j'avais ton âge, nota-t-il, amusé. Tiens, regarde la gravure, ce doivent être des symboles comme ceux du site, dit-il à Craven en lui donnant l'item.

Craven tendit la main et la clé sembla grésiller lorsqu'elle passa des doigts du fantôme aux siens. Lorsqu'il la tint dans sa paume, il constata que le métal était chaud. Savoir que le petit objet doré venait d'il ne savait quelle dimension parallèle dans laquelle évoluait Albus, et que malgré cela il pouvait le tenir dans sa main et en sentir la chaleur contre sa peau lui conférait un sentiment étrange. Un sentiment de fascination et de toute puissance. Caressant le métal et plissant les yeux il distingua gravées sur la clé quatre spirales et une croix.

Il sélectionna les mêmes symboles dans la liste et appuya sur enter.

_Coffre 445_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
__Solde : 8 000 000 000 000 700 Gallions  
__Objets : 16  
__Prisonniers : 0_

 _Débiter  
_ _Créditer  
_ _Effectuer un virement  
_ _Dernières opérations_

Craven était figé, bouche bée, ses yeux ronds fixés sur le chiffre mirobolant.

-Ah, nota Albus, contrarié. Ils ont bien mordu dedans, quand même.

Craven le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-T'en avais _plus _?!

Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient.

-Bon, dit-il. Clique sur « Effectuer un virement »

Le garçon s'exécuta, les quatorze zéros du compte en banque de son ami dansant toujours devant ses yeux.

-Bon, repris Albus, maintenant, entre le numéro de ton coffre. Tu m'as bien dit que tu t'étais ouvert un compte ?

Il avait été surpris d'apprendre de la part d'un enfant de huit ans que l'un de ses premiers mouvements avait été de s'ouvrir un compte à Gringotts.  
Craven soupira.

-Je me demande ce que Maman penserait de tout ça, dit-il gravement.  
-Que tu te conduis comme un grand garçon, j'en suis sûr, lui dit Albus.

Craven lui adressa un sourire embarrassé et tapa les chiffres « 855 » sur le clavier de son i-mac portable. Il se figea alors dans une expression de stupeur. Inquiet, Albus regarda l'écran pour déterminer ce qui plongeait son jeune ami dans la catalepsie.

-Je crois que j'ai perdu ma clé, souffla Craven, les yeux écarquillés.

Nooon, pensa Albus.

-Comment ça ?  
-Je me souviens pas où elle est ! s'exclama le garçon. J'avais ouvert ce compte juste pour pouvoir payer les frites à Eliaz, j'ai pas du tout fait attention du coup… la clé… je sais pas du tout où je l'ai mise…  
-On va la retrouver, dit Albus d'un ton apaisant tout en songeant qu'au nom de Merlin, comment pouvait-on perdre sa clé de Gringotts ? Avec sa baguette, c'était l'item auquel tout sorcier accordait le maximum d'attention.

Mais Craven avait huit ans.  
Ils entamèrent les recherches.

Après avoir entièrement retourné la chambre du jeune étourdi, ils se résolurent à abandonner. Albus était incrédule (un objet ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça, enfin !) et Craven se trouvait dans un état de nerfs pitoyable.

L'enfant s'endormi, épuisé par les émotions de la journée, globalement honteux et furieux contre lui-même. Il faisait un bien misérable sorcier, songea-t-il en fermant ses paupières.  
Albus de son côté, poursuivait mentalement ses investigations, se morigénant de ne pas parvenir à se remémorer la tenue que portait Craven le jour de leur rencontre. Une veste en jean…et une salopette fluo, bien sûr, mais laquelle ? Le petit y avait sûrement laissé la clé.

Ce coup du sort retardait encore le moment où tout serait enfin lumineux pour lui, quoique le paysage s'était considérablement éclairci avec cette visite au site de Fleury & Bott. Il avait cru tenir le bon bout avec ce livre d'Anthony Goldstein, _L'irréfragable Déclin de la Magie Anglaise, _mais sans le compte en banque de Craven, il leur était impossible de l'acheter. Quoique…  
Albus préférait que les achats se fassent depuis le compte du garçon plutôt que du sien, pour ne pas trop inquiéter les gobelins. Cependant, si Craven mettait trop de temps à retrouver sa clé, le vieux sorcier se laisserait gagner par l'impatience et intimerait au petit de commander l'ouvrage de Goldstein en passant par le compte au nom de Dumbledore. Il n'avait que trop attendu.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de l'appartement, maman déversait ses inquiétudes dans le combiné, sollicitant les conseils de sa meilleure amie d'un ton empressé.

-Je me fais vraiment du souci, Nev. Il avait l'air d'un fou. Depuis quelques jours quand j'y pense, un peu plus d'une semaine en fait, il dit des choses bizarres. Il me parle souvent de la magie, me pose des questions sur les sorciers, et pourquoi la magie est interdite, et qu'est-ce que je ferais si je voyais un sorcier jeter un sort dans la rue ; il traîne à la sortie de l'école, et rentre à des heures pas possibles…  
-Attends June, ne mélanges pas tout. Tu t'inquiète pour son ami imaginaire, pour sa curiosité à l'égard de la magie ou pour sa prise d'indépendance ?  
-Sa prise d'indépendance ? Mais tu délires ! Il a huit ans  
-Ben, c'est la préadolescence qui commence…  
-Oh pitié. Ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! On voit bien que le tiens n'a que huit mois.  
-Mais il est déjà très indépendant tu sais, glissa Nev.  
-Mais ce qui m'inquiète, tu vois, poursuivit Maman, sourde à la tentative d'humour de son amie, c'est que j'ai l'impr…

-Bon, écoute. Pour son ami imaginaire…Albus, c'est ça ? Comme Albus Dumbledore ?  
-…Oui. Oui ! Mon Dieu je n'avais même pas tilté ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de s'inventer, avec toutes ces histoires de sorciers ? interrogea Maman sur un ton douloureux.  
-Non mais, la coupa Nev, pour son ami imaginaire, c'est pas grave. C'est l'âge, c'est normal. Plein de gamins ont un ami imaginaire, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton réconfortant. Pour toutes ces questions sur la magie, je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave non plus, même si c'est plus bizarre…peut-être qu'ils étudient la Fusion en ce moment à l'école ? Ça expliquerait… Quand au fait qu'il traîne après l'école, bah…

-A propos de l'école, il a été puni aujourd'hui. J'ai appelé l'école pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, et figure-toi qu'il est convoqué chez la directrice ! Mon petit Craven, un ange !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas dit, et la secrétaire n'avait pas l'air au courant. Je suis choquée tu n'imagines même pas ! Qu'est-ce que mon petit garçon est en train de devenir ? Soit il est victime d'une erreur de jugement de la part de la maîtresse, soit il s'est montré insolent et dans ce cas…je n'arrive pas à y croire !  
-Calme-toi, ma puce, soupira Nev. C'est probablement une mauvaise passe. Peut-être même un chagrin d'amour ? …ça compte vachement à cet âge-là…

-Non, soupira à son tour Maman. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ça. Je préfèrerais, mais j'ai peur que ce soit plus grave. Enfin, plus…je ne sais pas…Y a ces histoires sur la magie qui me font froid dans le dos…il n'arrête pas d'y faire allusion ! Et s'il avait rencontré un Itinérant ? Un sorcier itinérant ? Mon Dieu rien que d'y penser…  
-Arrête, tu te fais du mal. Il ne faut pas que tu crées une psychose, ça ne t'aidera pas, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ok ? Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais à mon avis, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop. Et puis à ce que je sais, s'il avait rencontré un Itinérant, ils te l'auraient déjà enlevé…  
-Non ! J'ai vu un documentaire l'autre jour figure-toi qu'ils établissent d'abord le contact et…  
-Et rien du tout, je disais ça comme ça ! Te fais pas de bile, ok ? C'est quelque chose de beaucoup moins grave. Peut-être qu'il a simplement besoin d'attention en ce moment, et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'invente un ami imaginaire. Ecoute…je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça…ça te dirait qu'on se voit demain ?

-Voui…Oh oui ça me ferait du bien… Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues en plus !  
-On se retrouve au Tsarbuck pour le goûter, avec tes petits diables et mon petit ange ?  
-Oui on a qu'à dire seize heures ! Tu sais ça m'inquiète vraiment tout ça….Tu sais qu'il parle tout seul ?  
-Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit.  
-Non mais je veux dire, là, maintenant. Il est en train de parler dans le vide. Il dit à Albus qu'il croit qu'il a perdu sa clé.  
-Sa clé ?  
-Oui, cherche pas…Mon Dieu j'espère que ce n'est qu'un jeu sans conséquences…  
-Mais oui, c'est sûrement ça. Si ça t'inquiète vraiment, mais surtout si ça continue, tu pourras toujours consulter un psychologue ! Ou prendre rendez-vous avec le psychologue scolaire.  
-…Je n'y avais même pas pensé…C'est une bonne idée. Je vais faire ça, dès la semaine prochaine. Ça me tranquillisera.  
-Eh bah voilà. Ah la la, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

Maman rit dans le combiné.

-Rien que des bêtises, sans doute, répartit-elle de bon cœur.  
-Bon, à demain ma grosse !  
-Non mais je rêve ! A demain, ma chérie.  
-Bisou.  
-Bisou.  
-Tu raccroches moi ou je raccroche toi ?  
-A trois ?  
-Arrête, on n'a plus cinq ans…  
-Ça craint…  
-Un…  
-Deux…  
-Trois…  
-T'es là ?

**Fin du chapitre 6**

Et voilà !

Le chapitre 7 est déjà à moitié écrit ! (Trop fière)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. Les reviews sont la seule rémunération des auteurs de fanfics, rappelez-vous. Dites-moi vite fait si ça vous a plu, si vous avez des remarques des questions et tout...ça me fera plaisir. Et à bientôt !  
Biz  
Lupiot


	7. Chapitre 7

HELLO :)

Je sais que je suis en retard, et je sais que c'est mal. Je vais me flageller. Mais en attendant...  
Bonne lecture !

**Little Craven in Slumberland****, chapitre 7**

-Craven, murmura Albus pour la troisième fois  
-Craven, murmura Albus pour la troisième fois. Craven, ouh ouh ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller…

On était samedi. Le garçon n'avait pas classe, donc aucune horaire à respecter. Mais Albus avait toujours été incapable de roupiller au-delà de huit ou neuf heures du matin, grand maximum. Et s'il détestait qu'on le réveille, l'inverse n'était pas vrai : il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à sortir les autres du sommeil.

Luka, le fils d'Harry, partisan de la grasse matinée prolongée (voire de la grasse après-midi) avait vite déchanté. Après avoir poussé une ou deux gueulantes outragées à « ce squatteur de Dumby » qui lui faisait la conversation sur un volume crescendo jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, il s'était résolu, contraint et forcé, à enterrer sa vie de marmotte.

Craven émergea en s'étirant, le visage froissé, ses mèches d'un blond très clair collées par la sueur à son front blanc. Il bailla longuement puis ouvrit sur le monde ses immenses yeux noirs. Qui se fixèrent aussitôt sur la longue, grise et broussailleuse barbe d'Albus, et s'écarquillèrent. Le garçon se figea, une expression perdue et effrayée sur le visage, et le vieux sorcier craignit un instant qu'il ne se mette à nouveau à hurler. A son grand soulagement cependant, l'expression de Craven se détendit.

-Salut Albus ! lança-t-il avec un joyeux sourire.  
-Salut Craven. On peut aller à la bibliothèque ?

Le petit blond, surpris, éclata de rire.

-Euh, je sais pas…D'abord, p'tit déj ! Ensuite ouais, on verra si on peut, si tu sais où c'est.

HPHPHP

Tandis que d'un air concentré, l'enfant recouvrait de gruyère une tranche de brioche déjà tartinée d'une substance chocolatée, Albus se dessinait une carte mentale de Londres.

Lorsqu'il eut retracé le chemin à parcourir depuis le quartier d'habitation de Craven jusqu'à l'emplacement de la bibliothèque nationale sorcière, le vieux sorcier extirpa le garçon du pot de Nutella et le poussa vers la douche avec force encouragements.

-Me _laver_ ? s'affola celui-ci. Mais on est samedi !  
-Quoi ? appela Maman depuis la salle de bain. Je t'entends pas, Craven, je suis sous la douche !  
-J'voudrais aller à la bibliothèque ! cria celui-ci en direction de la salle d'eau.  
-Oui ! cria Maman en retour, sa voix couverte par l'écoulement de l'eau. Je l'ai sortie de la machine à laver ce matin !  
-Non, hurla Craven, à la BIBLIOTHEQUE !  
-La jaune ? Elle est dans le repassoir !  
-Bon, laisse tomber, dit le garçon à Albus. Je vais aller m'habiller.

Laissant en plan sa table de petit déjeuner couverte de gruyère et de pâte à tartiner, l'enfant se dirigea vers sa chambre et Albus traversa pudiquement une paroi, le temps pour son jeune ami d'enfiler une salopette Padra mauve lumière, un pull et une veste Azra noirs, des chaussures et une casquette argentées et son blouson jaune lumière. Lorsque, dans le hall d'entrée et après maints clignements d'yeux, le vieux sorcier vit l'enfant saisir son spacio-skate rouge soleil, il secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire.

-Je m'y ferai, songea-t-il à haute voix.  
-Craven ? Ou vas-tu ? demanda Maman en apparaissant dans l'entrée, se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette de toilette. Tu vas au space-park avec Jaishen ?  
-Euh…

Le petit blond reposa son spacio et sembla prendre conscience d'avoir failli faire une bêtise.

-En fait. En fait, dit-il, en fait…

Maman haussa les sourcils. Puis baissa la tête et se frictionna énergiquement les cheveux, de sorte qu'une multitude de gouttelettes volèrent au visage de son fils, qui cligna des yeux.

-Je veux que tu sois rentré à midi sonnantes, lui indiqua-t-elle d'une voix légère en repartant vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
-En fait, dit-il, attends. En fait, je voudrais aller à la bibliothèque ? glissa-t-il sur un ton interrogatif.

Maman se retourna et afficha une expression de surprise franche. Puis, comme elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Nevaeh, sa meilleure amie, elle se dit qu'aller à la bibliothèque pouvait sans concession entrer dans la liste des nouveaux comportements étranges de son garçon. Puis elle se souvint que Nev lui avait dit que Craven avait peut-être simplement besoin d'un peu d'attention.

-Aller à la bibliothèque ? répéta-t-elle. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. On pourrait y aller ensemble cet après-midi, si tu veux. C'est la maîtresse qui vous a parlé de la bibliothèque ?  
-Non.

Craven ne savait pas comment diriger la conversation pour contenter Albus, qui voulait, lui, se rendre à la bibliothèque sorcière. Le vieux sorcier vint à son secours :  
-Dis-lui que tu voudrais aller à une bibliothèque dont vous a parlé la maîtresse, et que tu lui montreras le chemin, lui glissa le barbu.  
-Je voudrais aller à une bibliothèque, dit-il, c'est la maîtresse qui nous en a parlé et tu lui montreras le chemin, répéta le petit garçon.  
-Non, toi, corrigea Albus avec un sourire, toi, la maîtresse t'en a parlé à _toi_ et c'est _toi_ qui montreras le chemin à ta maman.  
-Ah, fit l'enfant, complètement perdu.

Il adressa un regard pathétique à son ami fantôme.

-Une autre bibliothèque que la London Library ? demanda Maman, tentant elle aussi de comprendre.  
-Oui, répondit Albus.  
-Oui, répéta Craven.  
-Et…tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? poursuivit Maman les sourcils froncés, retournant sa serviette du côté le moins humide.  
-Oui, dit Albus, c'est la B.N.S.  
-Oui, répéta Craven, c'est la B.N.S.  
-Ah, nota Maman, intriguée, je ne connais pas.  
-Craven, dit lentement Albus, dis à ta maman que la maîtresse t'a expliqué comment y aller.

Pour la deuxième fois, le garçon bloqua sur cette indication.

-Attends, dit-il à Maman.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et dit à Albus :

-Mais la maîtresse m'a_ pas _expliqué comment m'y rendre ! cria-t-il, dépassé.

Le vieux mage se tapa le front, désespéré.  
Un petit enfant. Il ne devait pas oublier, jamais, qu'il abordait le monde par le biais d'un petit enfant.  
Il soupira brièvement et expliqua gentiment à Craven :  
-Je sais bien que la maîtresse n'a jamais dit ça. Je t'ai dit de dire ça parce que je ne veux pas que ta maman s'énerve contre toi parce que tu lui dis que c'est « Albus », ton ami-fantôme imaginaire,qui t'a parlé de cette bibliothèque. Tu comprends ?  
-Oui.  
-Donc quand je dis que la maîtresse t'a expliqué comment t'y rendre, ça veut simplement dire que moi, je te guiderai, sans que ta mère ne le sache.  
-Ah, oui.  
-C'est bon ? demanda gentiment le vieux sorcier.  
-Oui, approuva Craven d'un air concentré en hochant pour la troisième fois la tête.  
-Et de manière générale : quand je te dis de répéter quelque chose, tu peux me faire confiance. D'accord ?  
-Oui.  
-Allons-y.  
-Oui.

Il rejoignit sa mère qui regarda approcher son fils trottinant d'un air légèrement suspicieux.

-Alors, commença Craven d'un ton péremptoire. On va aller à la bibliothèque, et moi je te montrerai le chemin.  
-Vous y êtes allés avec l'école ? demanda Maman..  
-Non, mais la maîtresse nous a bien expliqué, dit Craven, et je peux te montrer le chemin.  
-Ah, fit Maman, déconcertée. D'accord. Et bien nous irons après le déjeuner. BNS, c'est ça ? On déposera Lilac chez Leea ; elle est invitée. Puis on ira en voiture. C'est dans quel coin ?  
-C'est tout près du Palais de Justice moldu, intervint Albus. Pas très loin du jardin Botanique…ajouta-t-il cherchant à fournir des repères à Craven.  
-Le Palais de Justice, je connais, nota l'enfant d'un ton sérieux. On l'a visité avec l'école, quand étudiait les…les…, chercha-t-il, fronçant les sourcils et plissant le nez. Les… les juments tardives de la Désillusion.  
-Les _jugements tardifs_, tu veux dire, mon chéri, corrigea Maman en souriant. Ta bibliothèque est à côté du Palais de Justice ?  
-Oui, répondit Craven en même temps qu'Albus.  
-Très bien. On ira tout à l'heure. Bon, tu veux aller au space-park, en attendant ?  
-Voui, approuva le garçon après un instant d'hésitation. Je vais appeler Jaishen.  
-Okay bébé. Fais attention à l'heure. Midi pile.  
-Voui.

Sortant son i-pod, il entra rapidement en communication avec son super pote aux cheveux rouges, et ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous à cinq minutes de là. Albus l'observa avec grand intérêt bidouiller son petit écran portatif, puis le ranger dans la poche interne de son blouson et saisir son skate gravitationnel rouge soleil sous le bras.  
Craven retira la clé de la serrure.

-Tu peux me… ? demanda-t-il, mais Albus avait déjà posé une longue main blanche sur l'épaule du garçon.  
-Alohomora ! dit celui-ci d'un air réjoui.  
-Je t'apprendrai d'autres sorts, murmura Albus quand la porte fut refermée.  
-C'est vrai ?!  
-Oui, dès que nous en aurons l'occasion.  
-Maintenant ! s'exclama Craven en sautant sur son spacio. Maintenant !  
-Eh bien…

Le célèbre mage prit un air pensif, tentant de déterminer quel sort pourrait être à la fois accessible et divertissant pour Craven.

-_Arcobaleno, _choisit-il, permet de donner aux objets la couleur de ton choix. Il faut fixer l'objet et imaginer précisément la teinte voulue, puis jeter le sort. Sur de petites surfaces, cela devrait fonctionner sans baguette.

Craven semblait surexcité. Après avoir enregistré les indications avec un hochement de tête, et jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la main du vieil homme toujours posée sur son épaule, il fixa intensément son spacio fluo et prononça la formule :

-_Arcobaleno_.

Elle fut lancée d'une voix à la fois claire et rêveuse, comme si l'enfant s'adressait directement à l'objet.

Dans un scintillement furtif, le rouge soleil de la planche se mua en un argenté éblouissant, exactement le même que celui des chaussures du garçon.

-TROP BIEN !! hurla celui-ci.

Albus était partagé entre l'envie de rire, celle de le féliciter, et celle de voir Craven recommencer pour partager un peu de son émerveillement.

Les pieds vissés sur sa planche nouvellement colorée, le jeune sorcier descendit à toute bringue les escaliers.

Durant environ deux heures, Albus observa son jeune compagnon virevolter à une vingtaine de centimètres des surfaces de plastique du space-park, qui dessinaient un ensemble de figures en arabesques composé de boucles et de tremplins. Craven et son ami étaient plutôt doués. Ils volaient à une vitesse élevée, enchaînant les courbes et les petits sauts avec un professionnalisme amusant. C'était joli à regarder. Les deux enfants, cependant, se tenaient à l'écart des grands tremplins, occupés par des garçons et filles plus âgés. Sous leurs airs bravaches et leurs remarques critiques, Albus les devinait secrètement trop impressionnés pour se lancer dans une tentative de saut de plusieurs mètres. Ils s'approchaient progressivement du groupe, cependant, tels des papillons attirés par la lumière.

HPHPHP

-Nous arrivons dans la rue du Palais de Justice, dit Maman en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils qui semblait absorbé dans la contemplation du vide, sur la banquette arrière. Craven ? Tu te souviens de ce que t'as dit la maîtresse ?  
-Tout droit, trancha le petit garçon en répétant l'ordre qu'Albus venait de lui donner.  
-Tout droit, répéta Maman et tentant de masquer son expression dépassée.

La maîtresse avait-elle pu dire à des enfants de huit ans, « arrivé au Palais de Justice, tout droit » ?  
Peut-être, après tout.

-Toujours tout droit ? demanda-t-elle cent mètres plus loin.  
-Ralentis, c'est bientôt, lui indiqua Craven en jetant un regard au vieux sorcier, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Le regard vissé sur le rétroviseur central de l'habitacle, Maman n'en finissait plus de s'inquiéter du comportement de son fils aîné, qui semblait communiquer avec quelque libellule inexistante.

-Attention Maman ! La dame qui traverse ! cria Craven.

Maman freina brusquement.

-Bon, il va falloir se garer au parking vert, si je comprends bien, nota-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en avisant le panneau d'entrée de la zone proto-écologique. Ta « BNS », elle est dans la zone proco ?

Le garçon leva sa tête blonde vers Albus.

-C'est plus loin, oui, si c'est la question, indiqua celui-ci.  
-Oui, confirma Craven.  
-Si tu l'avais dit avant je me serais garée plus tôt, grimaça Maman en mettant son clignotant, suivant la direction du panneau « Parking Vert », sur sa gauche. Je vais avoir un malus abominable avec la poubelle qui me sert de voiture.  
-Pourquoi doit-on s'arrêter ici ? demanda Albus en guise d'éclaircissement.  
-Maman, lança Craven qui commençait à acquérir une petite expérience pour ce qui était de lui faire dire ce dont avait besoin Albus, pas vrai que la zone proco c'est que pour les spaciautos, et que les vieilles voitures comme la nôtre elles ont pas le droit d'y aller ?  
-C'est exactement ça, confirma Maman.  
-Pourquoi on n'a pas une spaciauto, nous ? demanda encore le garçon, d'un ton naïf.  
-Parce que ça coûte les yeux de la tête. Je vais peut-être en acheter une l'année prochaine, quand les prix de la IceAir auront baissé un peu… Mais ça reste affreusement cher.  
-Oui oui, je sais, approuva Craven.  
-Pourquoi tu demandes, alors ?  
-Pour rien. Oh, et ça, c'est un parcmètre, pas vrai maman ? relança Craven, répondant aux questions d'Albus.  
-Heu, oui…  
-Est-ce qu'on peut dire que c'est « la même chose qu'un distributeur automatique » ?

Maman, se sentant horriblement coupable, prit note mentalement d'appeler le psy de l'école au plus vite.

HPHPHP

Ils quittèrent les sous-sols du parking vert et débouchèrent dans le centre de Londres, proto-écologique. A l'intention de son ami fantôme, Craven désigna la pelouse qui s'étalait sur la chaussée :  
-Quand il n'y aura plus que des spaciautos, ils en mettront partout en ville.

Albus observa le paysage urbain environnant, qui correspondait au standard londonien du quartier historique rénové, avec ses bâtiments massifs collés les uns aux autres entrecoupés d'architecture moderne. L'originalité de la zone proto-écologique résidait en ses trottoirs larges comme des chaussées, sans doute pour permettre un plus grand flux et reflux de passants, étant donné qu'un nombre conséquents de londoniens n'étaient pas équipés de space-quelque chose. Le macadam de la rue sur lequel circulaient auparavant les véhicules motorisés avait été défoncé et remplacé par du gazon, au-dessus duquel pouvaient graviter les spacio-transports non-polluants. Albus se surprit à penser que les moldus avaient peut-être enfin trouvé dans leur connaissance technologique le moyen de mettre en place une démarche efficace en harmonie avec la nature. Il avait toujours eu confiance en eux. Cette zone proto-écologique exaltait son caractère optimiste. Promenant son regard pétillant aux alentours, le mage reconnut le jardin botanique.

-Si on passe par le jardin botanique, je connais très bien le chemin, dit-il à Craven.  
-Le jardin botanique…répéta celui-ci. Est-ce que le jardin Sampsen & Beeslen il s'appelait le jardin botanique, avant ? demanda-t-il à sa mère.  
-Oui, répondit-elle en même temps qu'Albus.  
-On peut passer par là ? réclama le garçon avec un sourire hésitant.  
-Si tu veux, sourit Maman. Il est sympa, ce jardin.  
-Pourquoi a-t-il changé de nom ? demanda le vieux sorcier. Qui sont Sampsen & Beeslen ? Je viens de voir une bouche de métro qui porte leur nom aussi…

Craven jeta un regard perdu à Albus, puis soupira bruyamment.

-Je sais pas, moi ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui peut faire quoi ? demanda Maman.  
-Pourquoi le jardin a changé de nom…murmura Craven.  
-Ah, fit Maman. Eh bien, Sampsen & Beeslen étaient des petits garçons, si je me souviens bien…  
-Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? sourit Albus.  
-Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Craven d'un ton boudeur.

Maman se figea, adressant un regard mécontent à son fils, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention et continuait à parler tout seul.

-Pourquoi ? insista le fantôme.  
-Parce que.

Albus roula des yeux et suivit Craven qui s'élançait vers le jardin en question. Maman, qui avait un instant paru sur le point de s'énerver, se figea, l'air malheureux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un garçon pareil ? soupira-t-elle douloureusement, interpellant le ciel.  
-On va à la bibliothèque ! crut bon de lui rappeler son fils, dix mètres plus loin.  
-Oui, oui. J'arrive.  
-Oh, regarde, Craven ! s'exclama Albus. Le groupe de touristes, là ! Oh, Craven, ralentis !

Méfiant, le garçon revint sur ses pas.

-Quoi encore ? demanda sa mère, alors que le garçon pensait exactement la même chose et l'adressait en pensée au vieux sorcier.  
-Y a des moldus devant la statue, lui montra Albus. Et regarde, il y a écrit Sampsen & Beeslen. On va voir ?

Craven lança un regard mauvais au vieux sorcier, puis, d'un air résigné, prit la direction du groupe. Voyant son fils se glisser parmi les touristes, Maman accéléra le pas et appela :  
-Craven ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-J'écoute le guide, répliqua celui-ci en se retournant.

En fait, il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce que racontait le jeune homme épinglé « Edwen » à grand renforts de gestes enthousiastes. En revanche, Albus semblait fortement intéressé par les explications de ce dernier.

-Bon, Craven, tu veux aller à cette bibliothèque, oui ou non ? s'agaça Maman en lui attrapant le poignet et en l'éloignant du groupe de quelques pas.  
-Oui, mais c'est que…avant, je voudrais écouter ça, gémit-il tout en maudissant Albus.  
-Viens, lui dit justement Albus, c'est intéressant.  
-Viens, dit Craven à Maman, c'est intéressant.

Celle-ci soupira et leur fraya un passage dans le groupe de touriste afin qu'ils puissent profiter du discours du guide.

-…ils avaient dix et onze ans, disait ce dernier en désignant la statue.

Elle représentait deux enfants aux expressions tristes, coiffés de chapeaux pointus à bords larges.

-Ils étaient amis et voisins. Ils ont été enlevés un soir à la sortie du collège Dell IX, par des sorciers itinérants. Le plus vieux des deux, Sampsen Ford, poursuivit le guide en montrant l'un des deux garçons de pierre, était recensé comme « Sorcier né moldu » et le plus jeune, Beeslen Wistershaft, avait reçu quelques semaines avant l'enlèvement une lettre l'invitant à s'inscrire à l'école de sorcellerie Poular. Une lettre comportant un symbole que l'ont connaît aujourd'hui comme représentatifs des sorciers. Un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau autour d'un P majuscule. Les deux garçons ont disparu pendant quatre ans. On n'a jamais pu retrouver la trace de ceux qui les avaient enlevés. Et en 2065, le 22 décembre, trois jours avant Noël, on a retrouvés leurs corps à l'endroit précis où est aujourd'hui érigée cette statue, en leur mémoire. Ils ont été assassinés par des sorciers.

-Comment on le sait ? intervint Craven.  
-Eh bien, les spécialistes savent déterminer ça, éluda le guide.  
-Je me souviens de cette histoire, intervint à son tour une dame joufflue, disparaissant sous un bonnet et une écharpe orange fluo. Ils ont été tués par la formule de mort. Takata Kadavra.

Les hochements de tête des autres membres du groupe confirmèrent. Eux aussi se souvenaient.

-C'est exactement ça, reprit le guide. En leur mémoire et en celle de tous les enfants disparus, enlevés par des sorciers itinérants, le gouvernement de l'époque a fait ériger cette statue, et le nom des deux garçons fut donné à un certain nombre de monuments situés sur le trajet allant du collège Dell IX au jardin botanique, qui s'appellent aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, le collège Sampsen & Beeslen et le jardin Sampsen & Beeslen…où nous nous trouvons maintenant. Si vous voulez bien, nous allons poursuivre notre visite vers l'ancien enclos de l'ours Brownie. Nous continuerons ensuite notre chemin le long de la rue commerçante, jusqu'au Palais de Justice.

-Oh, on les suit ? s'enquit Albus.

Craven fit une grimace affreuse. Puis, sous le coup de l'inspiration, sortit son i-pod :  
« LA BARBE !! » tapa-t-il.  
Le vieux sorcier se détourna du groupe, discipliné.

-D'accord, d'accord. On y a.  
-Bon, tu veux les suivre ? demanda Maman à Craven en désignant les touristes. Ou on y va ?  
-On y va ! cria l'enfant, exaspéré. On va à la _bibliothèque ! _C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ?  
-Dis-donc, rouspéta Maman, tu ne me parle pas sur ce ton, ok ? C'est toi qui as voulu t'arrêter !  
-Non, c'est pas moi ! grogna Craven en faisant la tête.  
-Ouh, tu m'énerves, toi, aujourd'hui ! cria Maman en lui attrapant la main fermement. Si tu continues, on va rentrer, et tu seras privé de console. Bon, elle est où, cette bibliothèque ?

D'un air navré – il se rendait bien compte que tout ça était de sa faute et espérait que les choses s'arrangerait – Albus désigna le chemin à Craven, qui le répéta à l'intention de sa mère.

HPHPHP

Ils venaient de dépasser l'hôtel cinq étoiles aux volets rouges, ils allaient déboucher dans la rue Carolina Todd et juste à l'angle, là, si tout allait bien, ils tomberaient sur le « Musée de la Bière », établissement plus ou moins miteux par lequel l'on pouvait accéder à la BNS, la Bibliothèque Nationale Sorcière. Albus se remémora la porte marquée « Service » qui conduisait aux sous-sols réservés aux sorciers, et ainsi au deuxième plus vaste monument sorcier installé au cœur de l'Angleterre moldue – après le ministère de la Magie. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres de livres de magie.

-C'est juste là, dit-il à Craven d'une voix chevrotante.

Chevrotante d'excitation ou d'angoisse, il n'aurait su le dire.  
Albus, Craven et Maman passèrent le coin de la rue.  
Et le vieux sorcier se sentit abattu.  
Il fixa l'ex-Musée de la Bière d'un regard désabusé et profondément rancunier.  
Le petit blond l'interrogea muettement. Albus voulut dire quelque chose mais ne put pas. La gorge serrée, il inspira plusieurs fois pour regagner sa sérénité.  
L'enseigne défraîchie du « Musée de la Bière » avait été avantageusement remplacée par un gigantesque néon annonçant le « Musée de la Magie ».  
Il s'en _doutait. _Il s'en doutait, mais il n'avait pu se défaire d'un espoir insensé.  
La bibliothèque sorcière n'existait plus.  
_Musée de la Magie. _Comme si l'on pouvait mettre la magie dans un musée. Comme si la magie avait quelque chose à faire dans un musée. Comme si la magie n'était qu'une relique du passé.  
Quelle probabilité hasardeuse y avait-il pour que ce musée ce soit implanté pile au-dessus de la BNS ? Aucune… Ils avaient démantelé le réseau de bibliothèques sorcières comme ils avaient démantelé le ministère, et ce musée, ouvert dans les locaux de l'ex-BNS, était un symbole de la détermination des moldus à tirer un trait sur l'histoire magique de l'Angleterre.  
Albus inspira une dernière fis, intégrant cette donnée dans sa liste de catastrophe. Il était plus qu'urgent de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Craven.  
L'écran de l'i-pod du garçon apparut sous son nez.

« Quesse qui ya ? »

Le vieux mage s'apprêtait à corriger les fautes d'orthographe du garçon quand il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

-La bibliothèque était là, dit-il en désignant le bâtiment. A la place du Musée de la Magie.  
-Ah bon, nota le garçon d'un air déçu.  
« On rentre a la maison alor ? » écrivit-il sur son écran portable.  
-Non, si ça ne t'embête pas, on va jeter un œil dans ce musée. Répète ce que je dis à ta Maman.  
« Ça m'embête pas », répartit-il joyeusement, le stylet à la main, « J'adore ce musée, on y ai allé un jour avec maman, et lilac a pas aimer mais moi je les trouvé super !! je dois dire quoi a maman ? »  
Albus ouvrit encore la bouche pour corriger avec bienveillance toutes les fautes d'orthographe de l'enfant puis songea que sa maman avait toute les chances de s'impatienter si elle voyait son enfant rester muet et jouer sur son i-pod.

Donc...

Craven expliqua à Maman que la maîtresse voulait en fait parler du musée qui avait autrefois abrité la Bibliothèque Nationale Sorcière, et qu'il était intéressant de le visiter pour se préparer au programme de l'année suivante.  
Maman n'en était plus à ça près. Va pour le musée, dit-elle.

HPHPHP

Albus se souviendrait toujours de la visite de ce musée. Pas uniquement à cause des âneries qu'il lut sur les panneaux explicatifs – regorgeant d'affirmations telles que « Les sorciers volaient sur des balais parce que la plupart étaient pauvres, cependant, les plus riches volaient sur des motos ou même des voitures » et autres commentaires d'une stupidité consommée. Albus se souviendrait surtout de cette visite pour avoir ressenti, aux côtés d'un Craven extatique et rebondissant d'enthousiasme devant chaque vitrine, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, l'impérial besoin de l'emmener à Poudlard, pour lui faire découvrir de la _vraie magie_. Et pas de la magie de seconde main, s'échappant au goutte à goutte des objets la renfermant. Il n'y avait dans ce musée qu'une panoplie de tableaux à demi désenchantés, cartes déréglées, médaillons clignotants et plantes mourantes. C'était d'un pathétique. Malgré cela, les visiteurs moldus paraissaient très impressionnés, poussant des « ah ! » et des « oh ! » subjugués devant les pauvres phénomènes magiques auxquels ils assistaient. « Comme c'est exotique ! », roucoula une grand-mère devant une vitrine exposant l'uniforme des élèves de Poudlard des années…1810 ? Albus lui-même n'avait pas porté un tel uniforme.

Albus se souviendrait toujours de ce musée car il avait fait naître en lui l'envie vibrante de prendre Craven sous son bras et de l'embarquer presto pour le château.  
Une envie qui venait des tripes.  
Mais bien sûr, jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille – même de son vivant ! Le petit garçon devait lui-même exprimer le désir de s'y rendre. C'était là la plus belle façon de s'éveiller à la magie.  
De plus… l'épisode Sampsen & Beeslen confortait Albus dans son idée qu'un bras de fer avec les moldus n'était pas la bonne solution pour renouveler les rangs des sorciers.  
Mais l'envie de prendre les choses en main ne disparut pas, loin de là. Albus se souviendrait toujours de l'expression proprement émerveillée de Craven passée la porte du musée. Cet émerveillement était si beau…  
Le garçon avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux, surpris. Puis il avait cligné plusieurs fois des paupières, son regard noir profond papillonnant d'une vitrine à l'autre et parcourant en quelques secondes l'étendue de la salle. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes sur un tout petit « oh » muet qui résonna cependant dans l'esprit du mage fantôme durant toute la semaine qui suivit. Ses pommettes se colorèrent légèrement de plaisir et il exerça une pression intuitive sur la main de Maman.

-C'est beau, hein Maman ? »

Dans la pièce suivante, alors qu'Albus était parvenu à isoler le petit garçon de sa mère et des autres visiteurs pour s'adresser à lui tout en évitant de le faire passer pour un dérangé, Craven répondit à la question muette du sorcier barbu ainsi :  
-La magie est belle.

Puis il chuchota :  
-Elle ne sert à rien. Elle n'explique rien. On ne sait pas d'où elle vient ni si elle sera toujours là. Et pourtant, quelque chose rayonne en secret…

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, dans une salle exposant des bijoux, des monnaies, des armes et des armures ensorcelées, qu'Albus comprit que littéralement, quelque chose _rayonnait_ en secret dans le monde de Craven.

Le petit garçon blond, dans l'embrasure de la large porte menant à cette salle du musée, se figea, puis courut subitement vers une vitrine remplie de montres et de médaillons. Il colla son nez sur la vitre en ouvrant grand les yeux, bouche bée, avant de reculer de quelques pas et de plisser les yeux, le regard toujours dirigé vers la même vitrine.

-Tu as vu ces lumières ? s'exclama-t-il, ébahi, après avoir vérifié que lui et Albus étaient seuls dans la pièce.  
-…lumières ? questionna Albus en tordant le cou pour regarder derrière la vitre sous tous les angles.

Il se demanda si Craven évoquait les minuscules ampoules savamment positionnées le long des étalages, mais apparemment, non.  
L'enfant revint coller son nez sur la vitre.

-C'est génial…soupira-t-il. J'en avais pas vu autant la dernière fois.  
-Craven, où est-ce que tu vois des lumières ? Montre-moi, lui demanda gentiment Albus, supputant que le garçon lui parlait de ces mêmes Lumières qu'il avait évoquées il y avait quelques jours de ça.

Les Lumières invisibles aux yeux de son ami Jaishen, qui s'était moqué de lui. Celles qui, aux dires du garçon, pullulaient dans le Slumberland. Le vieux mage avait supposé, quand l'enfant les avait évoquées devant lui, qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de rayonnement magique, mais sans conviction. Il ne connaissait pas de cas similaire.

-Là, par exemple, s'écria presque Craven devant l'évidence, dans ce truc !

Il désignait un gros briquet cabossé astiqué avec soin. Albus tomba des nues.

-Mon Eteignoir ! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.  
-Monéténoir ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? gronda-t-il.

Harry aurait dû en hériter il y a bien longtemps.

-Tu le connais ? demanda Craven, porté par l'excitation. Tu l'as déjà vu ?  
-Evidemment ! Cet objet m'appartenait. C'est un éteignoir, il sert à emprisonner la lumière et à la relâcher.  
-Cool ! Tu pourras me montrer ?  
-Tant qu'il restera derrière cette vitre, je crains que non. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il fait là.

Craven s'était retourné vers la vitrine et les autres objets qu'elle renfermait. Il y appuya ses coudes et soupira d'un air extatique.

-C'est dingue…  
-Oui, c'est vraiment étrange, approuva Albus en fronçant les sourcils, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il avait rangé son Eteignoir : dans le tiroir droit de son bureau, quelques jours avant de…faire face au sortilège de la mort.  
-…Toutes ces lumières…, poursuivit le petit garçon, caressant la parois de verre.  
-…Craven ? Je ne vois pas ces lumières.  
-De quoi ? Comment ça ? interrogea l'enfant. Tu ne les vois pas non plus ? demanda-t-il plus doucement, d'un air presque abattu.  
-Non, je crois que je ne vois pas ces lumières dont tu parles. Mais je ne doute pas que tu les vois.  
-Je pensais que tu les verrais, toi, murmura Craven.  
-Montre-moi. Dis-moi. Où sont-elles ? chuchota le fantôme avec un sourire, en descendant à côté de l'oreille du garçon.  
-Ben, dit aussitôt ce dernier, il y en a une grosse autour de ton Eteignoir. Ça fait une grosse boule jaune foncé, d'un jaune de la couleur du chaudron, sur l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur. Et puis il y en a une là, beaucoup plus petite, à peu près de cette taille-là, indiqua-t-il en formant avec son pouce et son index un cercle de la taille d'une noix, jaune plus clair, plutôt jaune soleil. Et il y en a une là, très vive, à peu près de la même couleur mais plus brillante, plus comment dire…  
-Concentrée ? proposa Albus.  
-Hm oui ça doit être ça, plus concentrée, donc plus jaune. Un peu comme un jaune d'œuf, tu vois ? Et là y en a une _énorme _sur cette grosse montre, là, celle avec une chaîne en or, tu vois ? Elle ressemble un peu à la tienne, précisa Craven en repensant à la montre étonnante de son ami. Eh ben la boule de lumière est super grosse autour, presque comme une boule de bowling ! Et elle est jaune très clair, très pâle, un peu comme si on avait colorié un soleil puis gommé après.  
-Tu expliques bien, sourit Albus. Je ne vois rien mais j'imagine très bien.  
-Tu ne vois vraiment rien ? fit Craven, ayant du mal à le croire. Moi quand je suis entré, ça m'a fait mal aux yeux tellement ça brillait !  
-Je ne vois aucune de tes Lumières.  
-Ah.  
-Mais je suis sûr d'une chose.

Craven lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-C'est que tu es quelqu'un de très spécial. Craven.  
-…Pourquoi ? demanda timidement le concerné.  
-C'est un pouvoir très étonnant que tu as. Une capacité très particulière. Je sais que même chez les sorciers, c'est loin d'être courant de percevoir aussi distinctement l'essence magique. Ce que tu vois, Craven, sous la forme de boules de lumières, nombre d'entre nous passent leur vie à tenter de le sentir, de le modeler, de le diriger : c'est le flux magique.  
-Ah oui ? demanda Craven d'une petite voix.  
-Oui. La montre autour de laquelle tu vois un large halo lumineux a un fort potentiel magique. J'ai moi-même appris à sentir les pulsations magiques et je puis t'affirmer que ses enchantements sont encore en excellent état. Mais ce qui est tout à fait étonnant, c'est que tu n'ais aucun besoin de te concentrer pour sentir ces points de concentration magique. Si je comprends bien, c'est naturel, chez toi…  
-Je les vois.

Albus adressa un regard intense au petit blond.

-C'est vraiment remarquable.

Craven lui fit un large sourire.

-Ce qui est vraiment _remarquable_, dit-il d'un air très important, c'est que je les vois, et pas toi ! acheva-t-il dans une taquinerie.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'étalage.

-Il y en a un que je trouve bizarre, lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.

Albus se décida à observer attentivement les bijoux exposés.  
A la vision de l'un d'entre eux, il sentit le sang battre à ses tempes et pensa confusément « Je n'en aurai donc jamais terminé avec ça… », avant de déglutir et de se donner une petite gifle mentale. Allons. Tout cela était fini depuis longtemps.  
Le médaillon que Craven désignait de son doigt tendu était fendu par le milieu, et il exhalait de cette brèche un si fort relent de magie noire que c'en était presque incommodant. Il s'agissait du bijou de Salazar Serpentard acquis par Tom Riddle puis volé par Regulus Black, puis par Mondingus Fletcher, racheté par Dolores Umbridge, dérobé par Harry Potter et Hermione Granger et enfin détruit par Ronald Weasley.  
L'un des horcruxes de Voldemort.

Quel genre de Lumière Craven allait-il voir dans ce médaillon pourri de mauvaise magie ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda doucement le vieux mage.  
-Eh ben…une Lumière qui part de la coupure, là. Mais elle est différente des autres…elle est blanche…d'un blanc éblouissant…très vive et comment dis-tu déjà…

Craven serra son petit poing.

-…très…concentrée, retrouva-t-il. Voilà : petite, blanche et concentrée. Les autres sont plutôt jaunes et beaucoup moins concentrées. Je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais les autres sont différentes.  
-Hm. Et tu avais déjà vu une Lumière pareille ?  
-Voui, chuchota le garçon alors qu'un monsieur pénétrait la salle d'exposition.

Craven sortit son i-pod de sa poche et tapa avec son styler sur le clavier qui apparut :  
« Je la voi parfois mais pas souvan du tout. Je les déja vu dans la rue comme les autres. »

Normal, songea Albus. Si cette petite Lumière blanche et éblouissante correspondait au rayonnement de la magie noire, il était plutôt rassurant d'apprendre que Craven ne la croisait pas à tous les coins de rue.

Pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle, Albus s'offrit le luxe de corriger obligeamment les fautes d'orthographe de son jeune ami.

-Et entre celle-ci et la jaune, laquelle préfères-tu ? ne put-il en fin de compte s'empêcher de demander – par acquis de conscience.  
-La jaune, répondit aussitôt Craven. La blanche est bizarre. (Des années plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait davantage de vocabulaire, il qualifierait la Lumière de la magie noire de « vicieuse »)

L'enfant le décrétait avec une telle facilité que le vieux sorcier se sentit ridicule d'avoir douté un instant.

HPHPHP

A la sortie du musée, Albus insista lourdement pour poser des questions à la conservatrice, mais Craven, outre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était une conservatrice, refusa tout net, sentant que l'humeur délicate de Maman ne la ferait pas fléchir en faveur d'une énième requête incongrue.

Il se félicita de n'avoir rien tenté quand, à la sortie du Parking Vert, June Chant incendia le caissier qui lui indiquait le prix à payer. Comment ça, les _malus_ avaient augmenté ? Elle n'en avait rien à f… des nouvelles mesures du gouvernement, elle, ce qu'elle voyait, c'est qu'elle aurait cinquante £ivres de moins à la fin du mois, et que ça plus ça, ben ça commençait à faire cher ! Et puis pourquoi les _malus_ avaient-ils augmenté, hein ? On s'en prenait comme d'habitude toujours aux mêmes, puisque si elle n'avait pas de spaciauto ni même de voiture aux normes, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'en acheter une, qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Et donc, que faisait leur f… Parking à la noix pour l'encourager à acquérir une belle spaciauto bien propre, ils la rackettaient de 50£, CQFD. Eh bien, pour la peine, ce n'est pas de sitôt qu'ils la reverraient, elle, June Chant, au Parking Vert ! Ils pouvaient toujours s'asseoir sur leurs f… points fidélité et se mettre où elle pensait leurs macarons CleanCity ! A bon entendeur, elle ne les salua pas.

Craven se ratatina sur la banquette arrière, tandis qu'Albus, avec un intérêt sociologique renouvelé, écoutait attentivement le discours de Maman. Cette dernière fulminante, donna des grands coups de volants et parvint à entretenir son énervement jusqu'au soir.

D'ailleurs, elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur lorsque, après le dîner, elle ouvrit grand la porte de la chambre de son fils pour lui lancer :  
-Tu as vu ce que j'ai retrouvé dans la machine à laver ?

Elle tenait à la main une petite clé dorée, qu'elle jeta sur la couette bleue fluo de Craven.

-Elle était dans ta salopette Zior. Tu aurais pu me flinguer la machine, avec ça ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie de l'envoyer en réparation à cause de tes bêtises ?  
-Oh, merci ! Je l'ai cherchée partout ! s'exclama le petit blond en bondissant du linoléum phosphorescent où il jouait à la Playstation pour saisir la petite clé que lui avait remise le gobelin de chez Gringotts.  
-Ne t'excuse pas, surtout. Et c'est quoi, cette clé ?  
-Je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Craven. Je l'avais oubliée dans ma salopette. J'ai pas fait exprès.  
-Evidemment, tu ne le fais _jamais_ exprès. Si seulement tu faisais _attention_. Bon, dans une demi-heure, au lit, et pas de pourparlers.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est samedi ! gémit aussitôt le garçon. Y a pas école, demain !  
-Oui, s'énerva Maman, mais je suis _fatiguée !_ Alors dodo dans une demi-heure, ça ne te fera pas de mal. Mets ton pyjama.

Craven grommela et alla mollement tirer son pyjama de dessous son oreiller.

-T'as vu ? dit-il à Albus avec un regard d'enfant martyr, le prenant à témoin. Quand elle est fatiguée, c'est moi qui dois aller se coucher.  
-_Te _coucher, sourit le barbu, amusé.  
-_Me_ coucher, corrigea Craven.  
-C'est seulement dans une demi-heure, nuança son ami fantôme. On peut peut-être commander le livre de Goldstein, maintenant qu'on a retrouvé la clé…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, attendant impatiemment que Craven l'approuve sans réserve et se jette sur son i-mac.

Le petit garçon sembla se rappeler être allé la veille sur le site de _Fleury & Bott_, il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi… peut-être bien pour commander un livre, effectivement…

-Voui, si tu veux, dit-il à Albus en s'installant sur son lit, ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

Après quelques minutes de pianotage, ils parvinrent à la page d'accueil de la librairie sorcière.

« Vous êtes sur le site Internet de  
FLEURY & BOTT  
La librairie sorcière  
(12 Chemin de Traverse) »

Albus s'émerveilla à nouveau de pouvoir lire ces mots. Puis :  
-Ah, non, dit-il. Allons d'abord sur le site de Gringotts faire un virement sur ton compte.  
-Euh…ok, répondit le garçon en revenant à la page précédente.

Albus vira sur le compte de Craven deux mille gallions.

-T'es sûr ? demanda Craven, indiciblement excité à l'idée de devenir si riche.  
-Mais oui. Tu en auras besoin.

Deux mille gallions était une somme suffisante pour subvenir aux besoins matériels d'un apprenti sorcier, et insuffisamment élevée pour inquiéter outre mesure les gobelins.  
Ils retournèrent sur le site de _Fleury & Bott_ et commandèrent, enfin, _L'irréfragable déclin de la Magie Anglaise_, par Anthony Goldstein. Albus avait déjà vécu cela à l'époque de Luka, mais cela lui donnait une drôle d'impression de savoir qu'il allait lire un livre écrit par une personne qui avait tout juste seize ans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Anthony Goldstein. Un grand garçon, les cheveux soigneusement peigné, un rire joyeux, des notes toujours parmi les meilleures de sa classe. La même promotion qu'Harry.

« Une erreur s'est produite »

-Hnn, grimaça Craven en plissant les yeux, méfiant, fixant la petite phrase, insolente, qui semblait le narguer au milieu de l'écran.

« Plusieurs possibilités à cela :

◊ vous n'avez pas rempli les champs obligatoires  
(destinataire, adresse, conditions de paiement)

◊ vous avez été classé « Sorcier à surveiller » par le bureau 33  
(dans ce cas, faites-vous livrer à une autre adresse)

◊ vous avez choisi un mode de livraison inadéquat  
(la livraison par hibou est inadéquate aux grandes villes (ex : Londres, zone 2, quartier d'habitation Versa) ; la livraison par la Poste est inadéquate aux lieux-dits (ex : la maison bleue, le Talus-aux-Goules, près de Pré-au-lard)

◊ votre crédit bancaire est insuffisant

◊ **annuler la commande**

◊ **modifier les informations et réessayer** »

Les deux compères soupirèrent bruyamment, et pouffèrent de rire en constatant qu'ils l'avaient fait en même temps.  
Après moult essais et modifications, ils parvinrent à commander le fameux livre.

« Félicitations ! Vous avez commandé votre premier livre chez Fleury & Bott avec succès ! » apparut alors sur l'écran.  
« Pour votre première commande, vous bénéficiez d'une réduction tarifaire de 30 pour cent, ce qui vous fait un total à payer de 12,87 mornilles au lieu de 18,30 mornilles.  
« Compte tenu de votre adresse, vous recevrez votre commande sous 15h.  
« Vous pouvez dès à présent consulter en ligne et gratuitement un extrait de _L'irréfragable Déclin de la Magie Anglaise_.  
« L'extrait disponible est : _Sommaire_ et _Préambule : 2051, mort d'Harry Potter._

◊ Consulter

◊ Revenir à la page d'accueil »

-Oui oui oui, _Consulter_, murmura Albus, tremblant. Clique, Craven !  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais ! _Sommaire_.  
-Mais nooon, gémit Albus qui se moquait du Sommaire comme de son premier jus de citrouille. _Mort d'Harry Potter_, là, je veux lire ça ! Non, attends…attends une seconde, dit-il en jetant un œil au-dit sommaire.

_SOMMAIRE_

_**Préambule : 2051, mort d'Harry Potter**_

_**Première Partie : Désillusion**_

_Chapitre 1 : 2040, naissance du Bureau 33  
Chapitre 2 : 2040-47, chasse aux sorciers  
Chapitre 3 : 2047-50, déliquescence du service public_

_**Deuxième Partie : Cauchemar**_

_Chapitre 4 : 2051, écroulement du Ministère  
Chapitre 5 : 2051-59, faillite du Chemin de Traverse  
Chapitre 6 : 2060, fermer Poudlard ?_

_**Troisième partie : Survivance**_

_Chapitre 7 : 2059, ouverture du Slumberland  
Chapitre 8 : 2062, l'affaire Umbridge  
Chapitre 9 : 2060-70, le phénomène des Faux Moldus_

_**Bilan : 2070, R.S.T. Réseau Sorcier Tremblant**_

_**Réédition de 2075, chapitre bonus : « Chez nos voisins européens » par Anthony Golstein, article tiré de la Gazette des Réfractaires, 10 Juin 2074, exemplaire N°11483**_

Quel programme, Merlin. Albus mit en pratique ses nombreuses années de contrôle de soi pour calmer les palpitations de son vieux cœur. Le monde sorcier avait l'air dans un état pire que lamentable. Et que dire de ce chapitre, oh _Merlin_, que dire du chapitre 6 ?

Craven regardait le sommaire d'un œil torve. Quel charabia.

-Je clique sur l'autre extrait ? demanda-t-il. _Préambule : 2051, Mort d'Harry Potter_ ?  
-Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit le vieux sorcier.

_**« Préambule : 2051, mort d'Harry Potter**_

_« L'ouvrage que vous tenez entre vos mains est une beuglante. Une beuglante désespérée, un cri du cœur, un dernier sursaut de la conscience d'un sorcier qui a connu un monde magique florissant et qui le voit mourir à petit feu. Ce livre est une alerte. Peut-être pouvons-nous encore, par un grand effort de volonté, reconstruire le monde sorcier Anglais. Mais pour cela, il est indispensable d'admettre que nous sommes tombés bien bas, que nous ne sommes plus que l'ombre de ce que nous avons été, en un mot, il faut faire face au bilan catastrophique de ces trois dernières décennies. Quel est ce bilan ? Je le résume dans cette formule que j'espère percutante : le DECLIN DE LA MAGIE ANGLAISE. J'ajoute « irréfragable » pour bien insister : rien ni personne ne peut vous démontrer par a + b que cette chute vertigineuse n'a pas eu lieu. Aussi, je crois qu'il est temps de prendre pleinement conscience de ce déclin, en en faisant une étude historique consciencieuse. »_

-Albus ? appela Craven d'une petite voix.  
-Hmm, fit le fantôme, déjà plongé dans sa lecture.  
-…Tu veux bien le lire à haute voix ? demanda le garçon d'une voix encore plus fluette. C'est que, c'est un livre de grands, alors déjà que j'aime pas trop les livres pour les petits, parce que j'aime pas lire, tu vois, j'arrive pas trop à me concentrer, et là en plus je comprends rien…  
-Ce n'est pas grave du tout Craven, c'est normal, tu as raison, c'est un livre de grands. Je vais le lire à haute voix. Quand il y a un mot que tu ne comprends pas, tu m'arrêtes, d'accord ?  
-Oui. Va doucement.  
-Je vais doucement. _« Vous pensez sans doute que le déclin du monde sorcier coïncide avec la mort d'Harry Potter. En effet, cette idée est commode. Elle est commode, mais fausse, bien sûr. Pourquoi est-elle commode ? D'abord car l'année 2051 a connu les premières fermetures sur le chemin de Traverse. Ensuite parce qu'il est plus simple de penser que la mort de notre Héros national a eu un impact psychologique, politique et économique si fort que notre monde s'en est écroulé. Pourquoi est-elle fausse ? Cette idée est fausse parce qu'il est complètement stupide de penser que la mort d'une seule personne, fut-ce Harry Potter, ce grand homme, puisse être la cause d'un tel déclin économique et d'une telle débandade politique. » _Craven ?

Craven papillonna des paupières.

-Hm ? fit-il, se redressant mollement. J'écoute.

Albus plongea ses yeux bleus pétillants dans les orbes d'un noir profond du garçon, qui lui coula en retour un regard trop innocent pour être honnête – un regard, qui, à y observer de plus près, était surtout teinté par un voile d'ennui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter ça, tu sais, lui sourit gentiment Albus. Je réalise que ce sont des choses qui te dépassent complètement. Mais…c'est important pour moi, ajouta-t-il. Et pour toi aussi, d'ailleurs…songea-t-il à haute voix. En attendant, je vais lire ce préambule tout seul.  
-Ah, d'accord, accepta l'enfant sans dissimuler son soulagement. Tu vas le lire tout seul ?  
-Oui. Euh, par contre, j'ai besoin de manipuler ton, hem… « i-mac » c'est ça ? J'en ai besoin puisque le texte est dessus. Alors il faut qu'il passe de tes mains aux miennes.  
-Je te le donne c'est ça ? répéta Craven en se redressant et en orientant son ordinateur portable en direction du mur opposé.

Il tendit l'objet au vieux mage. Le macbook fut un instant entre les mains des deux sorciers, puis l'enfant retira ses doigts, et le gris métallisé de l'ordinateur sembla trembler et grésiller l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se stabiliser dans les longues mains blanches d'Albus Dumbledore.

Craven était relativement peu rassuré.

-Tu le tiens, là ?  
-Oui, lui confirma le fantôme.  
-Tu le tiens bien ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais…grimaça l'enfant en tendant le bras, il est toujours là ? Ou bien il est parti avec toi ?  
-Il est toujours là, répondit Albus. Il est avec moi. Je ne suis pas parti.  
-Hin hin, fit nerveusement le garçon, mais je ne peux plus le toucher, constata-t-il en balançant son bras au travers du corps d'Albus et de l'objet technologique. C'est ça que je veux dire, quand je dis qu'il est parti. T'es sûr qu'il peut revenir ?

Albus soupira, et lâcha l'i-mac, qui retomba sur la couette de Craven avec un petit « pouf ».

-Tu vois ? dit-il, démonstration à l'appui. Il est revenu.  
-Chouette ! fit joyeusement le garçon en se saisissant de son i-mac chéri. Bon je te le re-passe ! dit-il en riant. Et après on arrête. Oh, tu veux une lumière pour lire ? Je vais éteindre parce qu'il faut que je dorme. Enfin, _Maman_ dit qu'il faut que je dorme, et en vrai je suis pas fatigué, mais _elle_ veut que je me couche, donc il faut que j'éteigne la lumière. Mais t'en veux une ? Une veilleuse ?  
-Non, ça ira, je te remercie, sourit Albus. Bonne nuit Craven.  
-Bonne nuit Albus.

Albus passa une vingtaine de minutes à lire attentivement le préambule, deux fois. Sa grande déception fut de ne pas apprendre les circonstances exactes de la mort d'Harry. Anthony Goldstein n'y faisait allusion que superficiellement, tenant apparemment pour acquis que tous ses lecteurs en savaient autant que lui sur la disparition de Harry Potter. A un moment donné cependant, il était question d'un lâche attentat. L'expression exacte était « (...) après qu'on eût lâchement attenté à la vie de l'Elu ». L'ancien directeur de Poudlard échafauda un certain nombre d'hypothèses. La plus vraisemblable, selon le contexte de l'époque, était qu'Harry - leader des Réfractaires - avait été attaqué pour ses prises de positions. Mais Albus ne pouvait pas en savoir plus. Ce qui était très frustrant.

Le préambule n'était pas aussi déprimant que le sommaire. L'écriture était alerte et provocante, et le ton de Goldstein donnait un coup de fouet davantage qu'il n'incitait au désespoir. Il apparaissait que l'incapacité des sorciers à s'unir - même pour la défense de leur propre cause - et leur résignation trop rapide avaient précipité la dégringolade de la communauté. Anthony Goldstein affirmait qu'il n'était plus temps de se battre, qu'il était trop tard pour cela, mais qu'en revanche il était toujours temps de préserver les quelques réseaux sorciers ayant survécu, et de reconstruire le reste à neuf. Ce, malgré les moldus.

D'ici une quinzaine d'heures, Albus disposerait à sa guise de l'ouvrage entier et pourrait reconstituer les évènements du déclin de la magie anglaise. Dès le matin, il demanderait à Craven de chercher des informations sur le décès de Harry, sur Internet. Il aurait _dû_ y penser plus tôt, songea-t-il en marmottant dans sa barbe. Il n'était pas encore bien familiarisé avec l'informatique.  
Eeet... après tout ! Il tenait entre ses mains l'outil adéquat, pourquoi ne pas lancer lui-même la recherche ?  
Exalté par son initiative, Albus chercha des yeux la fenêtre de recherche. Explorant le clavier à la recherche des touches, il tapa lentement « B-l-a-c-k-le » comme il avait vu faire le petit blond. Il fut redirigé sur un écran qu'il reconnut, et tapa alors laborieusement « les circonstances de la mort de Harry Potter ». Un nouvel écran apparut, listant 1 577 pages internet « correspondant à votre recherche ». Plissant les yeux derrières ses verres en demi-lune, Albus parcourut la première page, puis la deuxième, puis la troisième, pour constater qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Nombre de propositions correspondaient à « mort » à « circonstances », à « circonstances de la mort », certaines à « Harry Potter » - et Albus maudit son ancien petit protégé d'avoir tant d'homonymes - d'autres encore à « Harry Potter est mort » - mais ce n'était pas un scoop, et il n'y avait aucune précision. Vexé de ne pas avoir su maîtriser le moteur de recherche, Albus voulut éteindre l'appareil. Il eût beau se creuser la tête pour se remémorer les manipulations du garçon, il n'y parvint pas. Aussi, il replia l'écran sur son socle d'un claquement sec, et flotta jusqu'au petit bureau de Craven, où il déposa précautionneusement l' iBook, avec un involontaire sourire amusé.

Albus tenta de s'endormir, à demi allongé dans un fauteuil enfantin à l'effigie d'un gros monstre vert affublé d'oreilles de lutin écossais et harmonieusement prénommé Shrek. Tout en lissant machinalement sa barbe, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais été autant déplacé de sa vie - et pourtant, il s'était déjà de nombreuses fois senti comme un intrus. Il observa le décor, songeur. Une quantité astronomique de petites loupiottes veillaient silencieusement à la survie des appareils électriques de la chambre, créant une constellation étrange et colorée. Certains vêtements fluorescents du garçon brillaient dans la nuit, depuis leurs étagères.

Albus se sentit agréablement fondre dans le sommeil. Ses paupières tombaient lentement et inexorablement sur ses pupilles bleues, son souffle s'apaisait ; il s'était rarement endormi si tôt et apprécia d'avance le bonheur d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, le vieux mage aperçut quelque chose. Quelque chose de fugace et de lumineux. Sans doute une énième diode d'un énième appareil électronique. Mais il n'était pas certain. Le phénomène lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression. Une impression fugitive mais tenace. Ce devait être une diode. Mais c'était peut-être autre chose. Et son esprit refuserait obstinément de s'endormait tant qu'Albus n'aurait pas vérifié. De l'inconvénient d'être une vieille mule.  
Soupirant mentalement, Albus rouvrit les yeux.

La petite poitrine de Craven se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Lentement. Régulièrement. Son souffle léger berçait Albus, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait attiré son attention et envisageait de se laisser gagner par le sommeil, pour une fois. Il allait clore ses paupières quand cela se reproduit. Quelque chose brilla un instant dans la nuit. Une petite étincelle, exactement comme la première fois. Surpris et intrigué, Albus redoubla d'attention. Il attendit à peine quelques secondes avant que n'apparaissent deux autres petits points brillants, qui disparurent aussitôt. Ils venaient de Craven. Etonné, Albus observa pendant cinq minutes le phénomène, avant d'être certain qu'il n' était pas victime d'une bête illusion d'optique. A présent, à chaque expiration de l'enfant correspondait une nuée d'étincelles.

Son souffle exhalait des particules de magie.

Fasciné, Albus fixa le corps du garçon. Jamais il n'avait vu une chose pareille. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler non plus. C'était proprement stupéfiant. A la réflexion, il savait que c'était possible. Lui-même, lors de ses voyages de jeunesse, avait fumé, en Inde, des _herbes de réflexion intérieure_ qui avaient en outre les propriétés de provoquer des hallucinations, et de faire exhaler des particules de magie. Et d'autres effets plaisants.  
Cependant, pour autant qu'il sache, Craven n'avait rien fumé.  
Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

L'enfant remua dans son sommeil. Il mastiqua machinalement, puis ferma la bouche. De petites étincelles blanches continuèrent de sortir par ses narines. Albus ne pouvait détourner le regard, complètement fasciné.  
Le mage observa le garçon pendant tout le temps que dura le phénomène, c'est-à-dire, plus ou moins deux heures et quarante minutes. Après quoi le souffle de Craven redevint normal.  
Albus se gratta le menton, le cerveau en ébullition.

Du coup, impossible de s'endormir.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

J'ai quasiment terminé le chapitre 8, je table donc sur une publication d'ici deux semaines environ.  
J'espère de tout coeur que l'histoire et les personnages vous plaisent toujours ; n'hésitez pas à cliquer là où il faut pour me dire que ça vous a fait plaisir d'avoir la suite même après tout ce temps (ahem).  
Gros bisou et à bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour bonjour. J'ai une petite semaine de retard, je l'avoue. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas faire pire.  
Le chapitre suivant arrivera très vite ;) et fera à peu près la même longueur que celui-ci.  
Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

-Pourrais-tu faire une recherche pour moi sur internet, s'il te plaît ?

A peine réveillé, en ce dimanche dominical, Craven ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds et alla chercher en bâillant son MacBook.

-Qu'estcequetuveuxsavoar ? demanda-t-il à cette vieille bique obstinée d'Albus Dumbledore.

De retour sur son lit fluorescent, assis en tailleur, l'enfant enfouit tout son être sous sa couette et alluma son ordinateur portable en bâillant à nouveau.

-Les circonstances de la mort de Harry Potter, répondit la voix rauque du veux sorcier. S'il te plaît.

En quelques clics habiles, Craven trouva un article sur la question, dans l'encyclopédie Wikipedia. Il tourna l'écran vers Albus puis, s'étirant paresseusement, se laissa glisser sur le sol et rampa jusqu'à sa Playstation.

L'article était tiré d'une biographie étayée de divers liens, mais sans aucune source fiable apparente - les sources renvoyaient principalement à des articles de journaux moldus et à quelques témoignages moldus, mais aucune source sorcière n'était disponible - ce qui permit à Albus de mettre d'emblée un point d'interrogation suspicieux à tout ce qu'il apprendrait ici. Il lut cependant l'intégralité de la page. Harry Potter était, selon l'encyclopédie « considéré comme un héros chez les sorciers » pour ses glorieux faits d'armes contre le sinistre Voldemort, et son action efficace contre l'Héritier de Voldemort, mais il était surtout un « criminel très controversé et largement détesté chez nous comprendre : chez les moldus » à cause de sa résistance à « l'évolution naturelle de l'économie sorcière » qui devait « fusionner avec notre système comprendre : disparaître » et à cause de son engagement terroriste au sein des Réfractaires, « un groupe d'individus sorciers refusant les lois sur la limitation de la magie ». Il était noté que Harry Potter avait fomenté sept évasions massives de sorciers incarcérés pour activité illégale de la magie.

Profondément horrifié par la logique moldue, Albus mit fermement un terme à ses frissons compulsifs et continua sa lecture.

La mort d'Harry Potter occupait un petit paragraphe.

« Harry Potter et son épouse Ginevra Weasley moururent dans la nuit du 20 au 21 Juin 2051. Ils étaient respectivement âgés de soixante-dix et soixante-neuf ans. Les corps n'ont pu être examinés par nos médecins mais le Dr. sorcier Denis Crivey ayant pu assister à l'autopsie, certifia dans un bref communiqué au Health Magazine que des traces de poison avaient été retrouvées dans les corps des deux criminels. A la célèbre question _Le poison était-il de fabrication normale ou de composition magique ?_, le Dr. Crivey répondit _Le poison semble être de fabrication moldue. Mais les sorciers ne sont pas des imbéciles : s'ils savent se servir d'un micro-onde pour se faire passer pour des moldus, ils savent aussi comment se procurer de l'acide cyanhydrique pour passer pour des moldus. Le fait que le poison soit _apparemment_ non-sorcier ne nous renseigne en aucun cas sur le responsable._ On suppose néanmoins que le couple a été empoisonné dans les heures qui ont précédé sa mort. Les sorciers ayant dissimulé les corps des victimes et une partie des informations indispensables à l'enquête, une investigation dans les forme ne put avoir lieu. La mort du Leader des Réfractaire entraîna un ralentissement et un arrêt progressif des revendications sorcières. »

HP-HP-HP

-Craven...  
-Hnn, répondit le petit garçon en appuyant frénétiquement sur les boutons de sa manette.  
-Je m'ennuie, marmonna Albus.  
-Hé, dit Craven, on dirait que c'est toi le gamin de huit ans, quand tu fais ça !  
-Je sais, je sais...tu ne veux pas changer de jeu ? Tu as passé toute la matinée le nez collé à ton écran.  
-Je suis en train de mener une croisade contre les Chevaliers Gris de l'Empire Astregård. Il me reste vingt-huit campements à exterminer avant de passer au niveau douze. Alors, s'il te plaît, il faut que je me concentre.

Albus lui jeta un regard mauvais ombré d'un léger désespoir. Le garçon lui avait débité ces sornettes sur un ton très rationnel. Surprenant.

-Craven ! appela Maman depuis l'autre côté de l'appartement. S'il te plaît, mon grand, viens ici !  
-Quoi ? cria l'enfant en réponse, s'enquérant de ce qu'on lui voulait sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.  
-Je voudrais te parler.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cria à nouveau le garçon, scotché à sa manette. Je suis en pleine guerre !  
-Eh ben, mets sur pause, répondit sa mère, légèrement exaspérée.

Craven fit claquer sa langue, agacé, et finit d'amocher un régiment de Chevaliers-Sorciers à coups de massues venimeuses, avant d'appuyer sur Start et de courir vers la cuisine.

-Maman ? appela-t-il à l'aveugle, en piochant dans le bol de chips de la veille laissé sur la table.  
-Je suis dans le salon, mon poussin.

Albus suivit en lévitant le petit bout d'homme qui s'en fut vers le salon en trottinant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le garçon en sautant sur le canapé, à côté de Maman.  
-Assieds-toi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta Craven après s'être docilement assis.

Maman referma lentement son magasine, le posa sur la table basse et se tourna vers son fils avec un sourire.

-Craven, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec un monsieur. Une sorte de docteur.  
-T'es malade ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai pris rendez-vous, c'est pour toi...  
-Mais je suis pas malade, l'interrompit le petit blond sur un ton frondeur.  
-Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un docteur. Laisse-moi parler. Je vais t'emmener voir ce monsieur. Et vous allez discuter. Je voudrais que tu parles avec ce monsieur.  
-Ah bon.

Craven fronçait les sourcils.

-Oui. Tu sais, je trouve que tu as changé, ces derniers temps, mon chéri. Ce n'est peut-être rien ; les enfants changent tout le temps, et...  
-Et...  
-Et peut-être que je me fais du soucis pour trois fois rien ; peut-être que le docteur me dira que tout va bien et que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais prendre des vacances ; toujours est-il que ça me ferait très plaisir que tu prennes le temps de parler avec ce monsieur. Tu veux bien ? Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?  
-Ehh...vouais, sourit Craven d'un air peu convaincu.  
-Merci, tu es un ange, sourit Maman en retour, en l'embrassant sur le front. Nous irons voir ce monsieur dans deux semaines. Le mercredi. A 17h. Ça te va ? Il s'appelle Monsieur Lautenbach.

Craven hocha la tête.

-Tu peux retourner jouer si tu veux.

Il fila.

-Albus ? interrogea-t-il dès qu'il eut passé la porte. Elle veut me faire aller voir un docteur alors que je suis pas malade.  
-Hmm, commença Albus.  
-Je le savais.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Qu'elle était folle, évidemment. Mais tu sais, toutes les Mamans sont folles. Jaishen est d'accord avec moi.  
-...c'est un point de vue...  
-T'es pas d'accord ?

Les yeux du vieux mage pétillèrent.

-Sérieusement, je pense que ta maman a à peu près toute sa tête. Le jour où elle décidera de marcher sur les mains et de te faire manger des crottes de souris, tu pourras t'inquiéter. En revanche, poursuivit Albus tandis que le garçon pouffait de rire, si tu veux, je peux t'éclairer sur ce qu'elle vient de te raconter ; sur ce monsieur Lautenbach-qui-n'est-pas-tout-à-fait-un-docteur et sur les raisons qu'a ta maman de penser que tu dois le consulter.

Craven attrapa sa balle de cricket et commença à la faire sauter d'une main à l'autre.

-Ah oui ?

Il adressa à son hôte un regard interrogatif.

-Ce monsieur est un psychologue, Craven.  
-C'est quoi un psychologue ?  
-C'est une personne qui aide les gens à se sentir mieux dans leur tête. A se sentir plus fort, plus à l'aise. Enfin, en principe. Ta maman doit penser que tu es un peu trop inventif, ces derniers temps - à lui parler de ton ami imaginaire que tu es le seul à voir, à lui poser des questions sur la magie, à la traîner jusqu'à une bibliothèque puis finalement jusqu'à un musée...  
-Hé, mais c'est pas ma faute, ça ! C'est toi qui a voulu !  
-Je sais, je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Ta maman croit que tu es en train de changer soudainement alors que ce n'est que moi...tu n'y peux pas grand-chose. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout ira bien. Chez le psychologue, et à l'école, et à la maison, je suis avec toi. Même si des choses étranges devaient attirer l'attention sur toi - ce que je ferai tout pour éviter - tu ne seras pas seul ; je te soutiendrai. Et je t'aiderai à répondre aux questions du psychologue, si tu as besoin. Tout devrait bien se passer.

Craven envoya sa balle en l'air pendant quelques minutes, l'air concentré.

-C'est cool, dit-til finalement.

Face au regard interrogatif d'Albus, il développa :  
-De t'avoir toujours avec moi.

HP-HP-HP

En sueur, Craven appuyait sur les boutons de sa manette à la vitesse de la lumière, la bouche crispée, le regard fou. Il émettait toutes sortes de râles et de grognements inquiétants.

-_Rhâ !_ Ça m'énerve ! cria-t-il finalement. C'est toujours _à cet endroit-là_ que je perds ! Je comprends pas ! J'ai toutes les armes qu'il faut, mais ce troll il est trop horrible ! Il meurt jamais !  
-Je comprends ta souffrance, compatit douloureusement Albus, qui avait surtout envie de rire.  
-Je recommence ! cracha l'enfant, hargneux.

Le vieux mage leva les yeux au ciel. Cette console de jeux transformait le doux et adorable Craven en un tueur sanguinaire au sale caractère.

Fatigué de retourner les mêmes idées démoralisantes à propos de la Fusion, de la Désillusion, et de la mort d'Harry ; et ses réflexions ne lui apportant plus aucun élément nouveau, Albus se tournait les pouces. Il s'ennuyait.  
Mais _vraiment_. Il s'ennuyait comme un petit garçon en visite dominicale chez des voisins âgés et philatélistes ; il s'ennuyait comme un adolescent forcé de lire un dossier sur les moeurs des Botrucs ; il s'ennuyait comme une paire de tongs au mois de Janvier ; il s'ennuyait _terriblement_. Depuis maintenant...- il sortit sa lourde montre farcie de multiples symboles -...depuis maintenant quatre heures pile, Craven exterminait - avec efficacité, certes - les chevaliers du Mal ayant envahi l'Empire d'Astregård.  
Un instant. Quatre heures pile ?  
Albus regarda sa montre. Alléluia ! Midi pile ! Si ses calculs s'avéraient exacts...

Drizziiiiiing !

-Craven ! s'exclama le fantôme. Vite, va ouvrir !  
-Maman va y aller, marmonna le garçon.  
-Craven, c'est sûrement le livre de chez Fleury et Bott ; il faut que tu y ailles !

Les lèvres de l'enfant formèrent silencieusement les mots « livre de chez Fleury et Bott », alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, continuant d'envoyer dans l'au-delà des Chevaliers Gris. Puis son expression s'illumina. Appuyant sur pause, il quitta sa console, se leva et courut vers la porte d'entrée.

Arrivé dans le salon, il se figea. Il voyait déjà Maman ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Bonjour ? dit-elle.  
-Bonjour madame ! répondit le jeune type qui était manifestement un coursier. J'ai un paquet pour vous.  
-Ah bon ?

Craven sentit la catastrophe arriver au ralentis.

-Oui. Livraison express ! Quinze heures, comme promis ! s'enorgueillit le jeune homme.

Craven s'approcha et l'observa de loin. Le livreur était vêtu d'une tenue entièrement noire mais affichait trois macarons fluorescents sur sa poitrine. L'un d'eux représentait une enveloppe. Le deuxième représentait un hibou. Et le troisième représentait un bonhomme entouré d'un cercle.

-Oh ! Le symbole du Slumberland ! chuchota Craven.  
-Oui, approuva Albus, c'est sûr que c'est un sorcier. Tu as vu le hibou ?  
-Le hibou...murmura le garçon. Et alors ?  
-Le h...

Albus se figea, surpris. Les chouettes, les hiboux, toutes ces créatures de la nuit étaient connues pour être les compagnons des sorciers, non ? Et le hibou était le messager notoire des magiciens depuis toujours, non ?

-Les hiboux transmettent les lettres d'un sorcier à l'autre, expliqua-t-il à son jeune disciple.  
-Mais je n'ai rien commandé, répliquait June Chant, étonnée, depuis la porte.  
-Ehh...Je suis bien au 52 John Locke street, quartier d'habitation Simmilis, zone 2, Londres ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Maman, ayant l'air amusée, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, c'est un immeuble, ici. Il y a plusieurs appartement. C'est à quel nom, votre paquet ? Je peux peut-être vous renseigner.

Le jeune homme hésita. Albus réagit.

-Arrête-le, Craven !

Dans le dos de Maman, Craven fit de grands gestes au livreur, articula silencieusement « NON ! ».

Il croisa le regard du coursier.

« NE DÎTES RIEN ! ». Se désignant du doigt, le petit blond lui fit signe que le livre était pour lui. « C'EST POUR MOI. MAIS PARTEZ. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit et ferma silencieusement la bouche, avant de reprendre son air joyeux et de dire :

-C'est pour une certaine Mrs Peterson ! Vous la connaissez ?  
-Non...fit Maman. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle habite l'immeuble...ou alors peut-être au cinquième, il y a deux familles récemment installées ! Vous n'avez pas le numéro de l'appartement ?  
-Si, j'ai le vôtre. N°6.  
-Ah, c'est bizarre.  
-Oui, ce doit être une erreur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, et pardon de vous avoir dérangée ! Au revoir !  
-Au revoir ; bon courage. Allez voir au cinquième !

Craven fixa la porte que Maman venait de refermer d'un oeil vide. Il devait absolument rattraper ce monsieur. Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir maintenant - pas sans une bonne raison : sa mère le lui interdirait. Comment faire ? Son esprit tournait à vide.

-Tu rêves, mon lapin ?

Maman lui passa sa main devant les yeux.

-Tu veux bien aller demander à Lilac si elle préfère des macaronis au fromage, ou ceux aux herbes qu'elle m'a faits choisir l'autre jour ?  
-Oui oui.

Le petit blond traîna des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de sa soeur. Il ouvrit la porte en poussant le battant d'un coup de talon, l'air morose. Sa soeur était assise au centre d'un tapis disparaissant sous une colline de poupées barbies. La fillette parlait toute seule, d'une voix très aiguë qu'elle modifiait imperceptiblement selon la poupée à laquelle elle la prêtait.

-...mais tu sais pas ce qu'il a dit Koden, Lilulla ? Il a dit que c'était moi la plus belle ; il a dit qu'il trouvait pas que Eresina elle était belle. Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu belle, mais elle est trop méchan...  
-Lilac, l'interrompit Craven, tu veux quoi pour déjeuner ? Des macaronis au fromage, ou des macaronis aux herbes ?  
-Hmmm...Hmmm...Hmmm...au fromage !  
-Ok.

Le garçon ressortit dans le couloir et cria vers la cuisine : « Au fromage ! », avant de se diriger, dos voûté, vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à chasser de son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota-t-il à Albus.  
-Tu pourrais demander à Maman d'aller faire du skate-board, et rattraper le coursier.  
-Du skate-board ? Du _skate-board ? _Du spacio-skate ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas pareil !  
-Pardon.  
-Et puis Maman sera pas d'accord, là...elle va me dire que c'est l'heure de manger...  
-Essaie quand même.

Craven soupira, puis prit son courage à deux mains.

-Maman ? Je peux aller faire du spacio ?  
-Maintenant, là ?  
-Bah oui.  
-On va bientôt manger. Tu iras après le déjeuner.  
-Je te l'avais dit, chuchota-t-il à Albus.  
-Quoi ? demanda Maman.  
-Rien...Mais je pourrais y aller avant manger. Et tu m'appelleras quand ce sera prêt !  
-Oh, non, désapprouva Maman. Si je t'appelle, le temps que tu rentres, les macaronis seront froids et on aura fini de manger, Lilac et moi.  
-S'il te plaîîîît...  
-De toute façon, il y en a pour à peine un quart d'heure, là. Tu n'as pas le temps d'aller au space-park !  
-Mais si !  
-Mais tu iras après manger, mon coeur ! Tu auras bien plus de temps pour jouer ! Tiens, aide-moi à mettre le couvert.

Craven attrapa les fourchettes et les couteaux, songeant de manière brumeuse que sa mère faisait exprès de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle l'empêchait _volontairement_ d'acquérir le livre qu'Albus réclamait depuis des jours, c'était forcé.

HP-HP-HP

Le lendemain, jour d'école, ayant zippé son blouson jaune lumière et attrapé son spacio, Craven jeta son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea en courant vers la porte.

-_Alohomora_, chantonna-t-il.

Le battant s'ouvrit lentement ; le garçon le passa et donna un coup de talon agile pour le refermer. Il ne prêta pas attention à son ami Albus, mais s'il s'était retourné vers le vieux fantôme, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire. Le mage, mains jointes, affichait une expression ébahie et béatement réjouie.

Craven venait d'utiliser sa propre magie.  
Sans même y penser.  
Il avait jeté un sortilège sans l'aide du vieux fantôme - et sans baguette.

Albus se réjouissait que l'enfant ait pu accomplir son premier - ou l'un de ses premiers - acte de magie autonome.  
Mais quelque chose le titillait - ce n'était pas normal - certes il avait huit ans - c'était un peu jeune, mais la magie des jeunes sorciers s'éveillait généralement entre sept et onze ans - ce n'était pas ça - il y avait quelque chose de...  
...d'étonnant...

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Albus ne fit pas remarquer à Craven le petit exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir, et décida de se montrer extrêmement attentif aux prochaines manifestations magiques du garçon. Il fallait comprendre.  
Il veillait sur lui.

HP-HP-HP

-ON A FAAAIIIIIIM ! hurlèrent les huit garçons menés par Tristen, Craven et Jaishen, en s'infiltrant par les portes de la cantine qui venaient d'être ouvertes.

Pas loin de deux cents enfants se bousculèrent pour être les premiers dans la file du self-service. Craven, relégué en cinquième position derrière ses copains de classe, fila un coup de coude amical à Jaishen, qui lui était passé devant.

-Beeerk, grimaça son ami aux cheveux rouges, pourquoi les entrées elles sont toujours si pas bonnes ?  
-Faudrait pouvoir prendre deux desserts et pas d'entrée, confirma Craven en avisant les assiettes de pâté vert à la mayonnaise. Erk.  
-Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre ? se questionna douloureusement son camarade, hésitant entre le pâté vert et le pâté orange.  
-Hnnn, fit le petit blond, hésitant lui aussi.  
-C'est quand vous voulez, les gnomes, grogna un garçon plus grand derrière eux.

Les deux petits attrapèrent chacun une assiette de pâté au hasard - de toute façon, ils n'y toucheraient pas - et firent glisser leurs plateaux. Ils arrivèrent alors au secteur nécessitant réflexion.

Tartelette aux pommes, mousse au chocolat ou crème brûlée ?  
Jaishen attrapa sans trop se tourmenter une mousse au chocolat. Craven se mordit la lèvre. La mousse au chocolat, c'est toujours bon. Mais en même temps, ils prenait toujours les trucs au chocolat. A la maison aussi. La crème brûlée, il avait déjà goûté chez Mamidouce, et c'était mégabon. Mais celles de la cantines seraient-elles aussi bonnes ? S'il choisissait la crème brûlée et qu'elle s'avérait immangeable, il le regretterait amèrement. Et la tartelette ? Impossible qu'elle soit mauvaise, même ici, à la cantine - comment pouvait-on rater une tarte aux pommes ? Craven tendit le bras vers la tartelette, résolu.

Le grand qui le suivait dans la file le doubla alors en lui assénant un coup de coude gratuit. Craven faillit fiche son dessert par terre et adressa un froncement de nez très contrarié à la brute, qui lui tournait à présent le dos. Il posa sa tarte sur son plateau et poussa ce dernier jusqu'au stand des plats chauds. Il avait perdu ses amis de vue. Arrivé aux plats chauds, il eût des remords et fit demi-tour presto pour aller échanger sa tartelette aux pommes contre une mousse au chocolat. Lorsqu'il revint, il constata avec joie qu'il avait le choix entre une part de pizza et un plat de haricots blancs. Il tendait la main par-dessus son plateau pour pêcher la part de pizza - c'était la dernière - quand le grand qui l'avait bousculé plongea lui aussi la main et la lui aplatit dans la sauce tomate. Les oignons et les champignons se firent la malle de la malheureuse part de pizza pendant que la brute éclatait de rire et que Craven, stupéfait, regardait sa paume pleine de fromage et de sauce tomate. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

-Ne fais pas attention, Craven, le tranquillisa Albus. Il y a des imbéciles partout.

Le petit blond avait à présent le nez doublement froncé. Il choisit des haricots blancs et une sorte de viande en sauce non identifiée. Une fois servi, il se dirigea, attentif à ne pas renverser son plateau, vers le distributeur de ketchup, afin de noyer son triste morceau de viande sous quelque chose qui avait du goût. Alors qu'il appuyait sur le déclencheur, quelqu'un poussa son plateau de cinq centimètres. Au lieu de finir son chemin sur le bord de l'assiette comme prévu, la colline de ketchup atterrit sur la coupelle de mousse au chocolat.

-Oh non !  
-Oh, pardon, ricana celui qui l'avait poussé.

Craven constata que c'était encore le même CRETIN de grand qui avait massacré sa part de pizza. Il regarda sa mousse au chocolat, au bord des larmes. Il chercha de l'aide alentour en la personne d'un surveillant, qui pourrait l'autoriser à remplacer sa mousse gâchée.

-Bon, tu te bouges, le minus, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Le grand lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet, et poussa son plateau de tente centimètres. Craven ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé - son mollet le lançait, il n'avait même pas pu se servir de ketchup, sa mousse au chocolat était fichue et sa part de pizza envolée. La grande brute avait l'air indiciblement réjouie. Mais alors que le grand appuyait sur le robinet à ketchup, la sauce rouge lui gicla directement à la figure.

-Putain ! cria-t-il en faisant un bond en arrière et en mettant les bras devant sa tête.

Etrangement et inexplicablement, le distributeur détraqué continua de lui servir un jet de ketchup directement dans la figure. Il avait à présent le visage et les bras couvert de coulis rouge et son sweat-shirt bleu étoile était taché d'éclaboussures.

-Arrêtez ça ! hurla-t-il d'un ton paniqué en s'éloignant encore d'un mètre cinquante à l'aveugle, la tête dans les bras.

Le jet l'atteignait toujours et le suivait obstinément, le transformant progressivement en un monstre alimentaire plus ou moins évolutif.

-Craven, appela Albus d'un ton sévère.

L'enfant sursauta, comme tiré d'une rêverie.  
Aussitôt, la furie de la machine à sauce se calma. Le distributeur laissa tomber un dernier pâté de ketchup avec un « prrut » dégoûtant. Les spectateurs de l'évènement étaient écroulés de rire. Certains, remis de la plaisante distraction du distributeur fou, faisaient déjà remarquer que c'était « complètement dingue ». Craven s'en fut retrouver ses amis. Sans se servir de ketchup.

Sur le chemin, il entendit des réflexions qui le surprirent.  
« On aurait dit de la magie »  
« C'était peut-être de la magie ? »  
« C'est possible de faire de la magie sur un truc à ketchup ? »

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandèrent en coeur Tristen, Jaishen, Harken, Soren et Jeroen.  
-Y a quelqu'un qu'a cassé une assiette ? demanda Jacen, l'air surexcité.  
-Y a quelqu'un qu'a renversé son plateau ? renchérit Kayven.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répétèrent Jaishen et Soren.

Craven posa son plateau et dit :  
-Un truc de dingue !

S'asseyant, il poursuivit :  
-Y a un grand qui s'est fait _attaquer_ par la machine de ketchup. Le ketchup lui a giclé dans la figure sans s'arrêter, il en avait partout !

La tablée retentit alors de « Waow, trop crade ! » et de « D'enfer ! ». Craven adressa à Albus un sourire innocent.

-Bon app' ! lança-t-il alors à ses amis - et il incluait le vieux mage, même si celui-ci ne pouvait participer au repas.

HP-HP-HP

-Craven ? chuchota Albus dans la classe silencieuse. Tu as fini ?

Le garçon jeta un oeil à la liste d'exercices inscrite au tableau et hocha discrètement la tête.

-Pour me répondre, tu n'as qu'à écrire sur ton ordinateur.

« Ok » tapa Craven.

-Très bien. Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu as fait, ce midi ?

Craven fronça les sourcils.

-Hein ? dit-il très bas.  
-Ce midi, à la cantine. C'est toi qui a fait ça. Tu étais en colère contre ce garçon - et tu avais raison d'être en colère - alors tu t'es vengé en l'aspergeant de sauce tomate.  
-...Mais non !

Quatre élèves se tournèrent vers lui. Craven évita leur regard et saisi son clavier :  
« Cé pas moi j'ai rien fait !! »  
-Je ne suis pas en train de te gronder, Craven, sourit Albus. C'est _toi_ qui a fait ça. Avec la magie. Tu comprends ?  
« Ça cé fait tout seul !! C'est pas moi ! »

Le garçon adressa un regard sincèrement affecté au vieux sorcier.

-Si, c'est toi, Craven, mais ce n'est pas grave ! C'était _ta_ magie. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, c'est normal. Ça s'appelle la magie instinctive. Ce sont des pouvoirs magiques incontrôlables sous le coup d'une forte émotion. Ça arrive à tous les jeunes sorciers, et ils ne s'en rendent pas toujours compte.

Craven fixa son écran pendant de longues secondes, comme prostré.

« Tu est sur ? » écrivit-t-il finalement, lentement.  
-Sûr et certain.  
« Et ça arrive à tout les enfants sorcier ? »  
-A tous, sans exception, répondit Albus avec un sourire. C'est même grâce à cela que l'on peut savoir avec certitude qu'un enfant est un sorcier et qu'il a sa place à Poudlard. Même s'il n'a utilisé la magie instinctive qu'une fois dans sa vie.  
« Je vais allé à poudlar ? », tapa Craven après un temps.  
-Poudlard prend un D à la fin. J'espère bien, que tu iras. Je ferai tout mon possible pour cela.  
« Mais vu que t'est qu'un fantôme, quant tu dis que tu fera tout ton possible pour ça, quesse que tu peut bien faire ? »  
« Et moi je suis qu'un petit garçon, quesse que je peut bien faire ? »  
« Et poudlard c'est un simbol interdit, comme celui des réfractaires, alors quesse qu'on peut bien faire toi et moi »  
« On c'est même pas ou c'est »  
« Et maman sera pas daccor »

Le temps de déchiffrer les phrases du petit garçon, Albus posa ses deux grandes mains sur ses petites épaules frêles.

-On y arrivera, lui dit-til d'un ton rassurant. Tu sais Craven, je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais beaucoup de gens pensent que je suis un génie.

Le petit blond sourit, amusé.

-Maintenant, efface tout ça avant que la maîtresse vienne demander ce que tu fabriques.

Craven ferma la fenêtre et répondit « non » au message lui demandant s'il voulait sauvegarder avant de quitter.

Tandis que la classe entamait la correction des exercices d'algèbre, Albus se rassembla.  
Aux dires du garçon, Craven n'avait jamais pratiqué la magie instinctive auparavant. Du moins, il ne se souvenait d'aucun évènement un tant soit peu irrationnel qui aurait eu lieu alors qu'il était en colère ou effrayé, il le lui avait demandé eu après l'avoir rencontré. Or, Albus avait tiré de sa longue expérience d'enseignant que de tels évènements étaient très marquants pour un enfant - raison pour laquelle nombre de jeunes sorciers acceptaient sans sourciller l'idée d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques.  
Craven n'avait donc jamais pratiqué la magie instinctive.  
Et il n'avait pratiqué aucune sorte de magie jusqu'à ce matin - lorsqu'il avait, tout naturellement, ouvert la porte de chez lui avec un Alohomora, et sans baguette. Jusque là, il n'avait utilisé que les pouvoirs d'Albus ; et le seul acte de magie qu'il ait accompli avait été de voir des « Lumières ». Des rayonnements magiques, qui restaient inconnus à la grande majorité des sorciers d'âge mûr.

Or en l'espace de quelques jours, les Lumières étaient devenus beaucoup plus nombreuses - le petit en pointait de plus en plus souvent dans la rue - ; Craven avait - inexplicablement - exhalé des particules de magie durant son sommeil ; il avait jeté volontairement un sortilège de base sans l'aide d'une baguette, et enfin, il avait fait usage de sa magie instinctive.

Outre le fait que le gamin semblait tout faire à l'envers, Albus pouvait tirer une conclusion détonnante de ce petit résumé.  
Tout portait à croire que les capacités de Craven s'éveillaient à mesure que le garçon était en contact avec a magie.  
Ça n'avait pourtant rien de révolutionnaire. C'était le lot de tous les apprentis sorciers. Mais l'évolution de Craven perdait le sens de la mesure ! Le fantôme et le garçon se connaissaient depuis tout juste onze jours, compta le vieux mage, et l'enfant avait vu ses pouvoirs faire un bond en avant spectaculaire - renforcé par leur visite au Musée de la Magie.

Il fallait qu'ils retournent sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils devaient se débrouiller pour faire entrer le garçon dans le réseau sorcier, afin de lui faire intégrer un cursus préparatoire. Une garderie Prépou - si elles existaient encore. Le petit en aurait rapidement besoin. Car si sa magie n'était pas davantage sollicitée que maintenant, elle partirait rapidement dans tous les sens et deviendrait progressivement incontrôlable. Elle constituerait un handicap dans sa vie de petit écolier moldu, et viendrait nourrir les statistiques du Bureau 33 sur les vilains-sorciers-pratiquant-illégalement-la-magie.  
Est-ce que les moldus se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient _eux-mêmes_ créé le problème qui les faisait tant frémir ?

HP-HP-HP

Le chemin du retour fut différent de d'habitude. Ils ne passèrent pas dans la rue Cinque Dragowni et ne croisèrent ainsi pas l'enseigne rouillée du Chaudron Baveur, qui flanquait toujours une frousse irrationnelle à Craven - mais ils ne prenaient déjà plus ce chemin depuis une semaine. Ce jour-là, ils ne suivirent pas non plus les camarades de Craven.

D'humeur joviale, le petit blond décida de repousser de quelques minutes l'heure du goûter pour emprunter « une rue que j'aime bien », dit-il en sautillant sur le bord du trottoir. Le garçon trébucha et allait glisser sur la chaussée lorsqu'Albus l'attrapa in extremis par la bretelle de sa salopette et le reposa sur les pavés. Un observateur non averti aurait aurait probablement cligné des yeux en se demandant si ce gamin ne serait pas en train de flotter dans les airs, des fois.

Craven s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir et tira de son sac son spacio argenté. Il le tourna une fois, deux fois, avec un sourire en coin, puis adressa un regard coquin à Albus.

-Je peux changer la couleur ?

Le mage faillit s'arracher les cheveux.

-Non. Nous sommes en pleine rue, et même si je t'aiderais volontiers à changer la couleur de ton spacio, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis.

Le petit garçon arrondit sa bouche l'air de dire « Oh, j'avais oublié ». Albus secoua la tête : Craven était bien le seul à avoir oublié que la magie était illégale. Mais bon sang, pourquoi avait-il été réveillé par un enfant de huit ans ?

-Tu viens, je vais te montrer la rue que j'aime bien ! dit Craven en s'élançant sur son engin volant.

Flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, Albus le suivit. Ils slalomèrent entre les piétons sur la longueur de quatre ou cinq rues, et le vieux mage, se montrant attentif à son environnement, put constater que la mode du noir-et-fluo n'était pas tout à fait uniforme. Quelques passants étaient vêtus uniquement de noir, ou encore de noir et blanc, et l'on croisant environ tous les cinquante mètres une ou deux personnes habillées « à l'ancienne », c'est à dire de vêtements dans les tons bleu, gris, marron. Grand absent : le jean. Albus songea à ce jour où il avait vu Craven retirer en vitesse une veste en jean.

_-Tu as chaud ? lui demanda Albus.  
-Hein ? Non, mais c'est un vêtement de Très Pauvre. Si on me voyait courir avec ça, on croirait que je suis un voleur._

Il était loin d'avoir une compréhension complète de la société moldue de 2076.

-Stop ! Ohé, Albus !

Le presque-fantôme sentit le lien qui l'unissait à la substance magique de Craven se tendre et tirer sur la sienne. Le petit s'était arrêté.

-C'est ici, lui indiqua-t-il en désignant le début d'une large rue semi-piétonne.

Albus observa le décor. On se serait cru dans une vieille avenue d'une ville du sud de la France. Mais cette impression était surtout due au soleil couchant, songea-til.  
Jetant un oeil à Craven, il remarqua son expression troublée et émerveillée.  
Et comprit. Il connaissait cette expression, à présent. Il savait ce qu'elle signifiait.  
Se penchant à l'oreille de Craven, il murmura :  
-Il y a beaucoup de Lumières ?

Inspirant profondément, l'enfant répondit, dans un cri de joie :  
-Oui ! Il y en a encore plus ! Encore plus qu'avant ! J'ai l'impression qu'elles ont toujours été là mais maintenant je les vois beaucoup mieux. Albus tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, c'est magnifique !  
-Dis-moi ce que tu vois. Et parle moins fort, des gens te regardent.  
-Là, le monsieur, claironna l'enfant en redémarrant son spacio-skate, montrant du doigt un vieil homme tout vêtu de noir, de l'autre côté de la chaussée. Il a une grosse Lumière jaune foncé dans la poche de sa veste. Et une plus petite dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.  
-Baisse-moi ce doigt, fit Albus en attrapant le bras de Craven.

Il hésitait entre pouffer de rire et rougir de honte à la place du garçon.  
Il secoua la tête - si le ridicule devait tuer, il serait mort un bon million de fois dans sa vie.

-...Là, poursuivit l'enfant, dans la vitrine de l'agence de voyage, il y a quatre ou cinq...ou six boules de Lumière dans les plantes vertes. Et la dame qui sort de la boutique, tu vois, celle avec les chaussures vert émeraude, eh ben elle a aussi une petite Lumière dans n sac à main. On dirait la même Lumière que celle du monsieur tout-à-l'heure dans la poche arrière de son pant...WOW. Regarde la voiture. Albus, tu vois la voiture ?  
-Oui ?  
-Y a une _énorme_ boule de Lumière jaune pâle sous le capot. Je suis sûre qu'elle vole par la magie.  
-Comment ?  
-Mais oui, tu sais, normalement, les spaciautos ne volent pas par magie mais par...euh, j'en sais rien d'ailleurs, tiens. Mais celle-là n'a pas du tout le look d'une spaciauto, et elle flotte quand même, tu vois, à cinquante centimètres du sol, comme les autres. Je suis sûre qu'elle vole grâce à la Lumière dans le moteur. A la magie, quoi. T'as compris.  
-Oui, répondit Albus, amusé du ton professoral qu'avait pris le garçon. Alors comme ça, y a des Lumières partout, dans cette rue ?  
-Y en a plein, oui..., soupira Craven avec un regard extasié.

Le fantôme passa machinalement sa main dans sa barbe, suivant toujours la tête blonde devant lui.  
Une rue en plein centre-ville bourrée de magie.  
Il y avait fort à parier que cette avenue était une sorte de Chemin de Traverse alternatif.  
Albus tordit le cou pour mémoriser la plaque. _Avenue Fawkes_(1)_.  
La lecture de ce nom lui mit du baume au coeur. Peut-être ne s'agissait-til que d'une heureuse coïncidence. Quoiqu'il en puisse être, tout ex-membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ou tout partisan de la cause sorcière devait se sentir heureux de fouler le pavé de l'__Avenue Fawkes_ ! C'était sans doute là la raison de cette concentration de magie.

-C'est là-dedans qu'il y en a le plus, dit Craven, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il désignait un kiosque surmontée d'une enseigne rouge pétant _Point-Relais_.

-Dis-moi ce que tu vois.  
-Plein plein de petites boules de Lumière cachées dans les journaux, et aussi comme une sorte de gros...halo lumineux mais je ne vois pas de quels objets il vient. Je pense qu'il y a d'autres Lumières cachée sous le comptoir... ou dans le kiosque... et que c'est pour ça que ça fait ça, que j'ai l'impression que y a ce halo...

Albus tenta d'imaginer le tableau et y parvint plutôt bien, de son avis. Il espérait être assez proche de la vision de Craven.

Le petit garçon poursuivit tranquillement son chemin, s'extasiant à n'en plus finir de tous les points lumineux que rencontrait son regard.

Albus songea : Lumière _égal_ magie. Magie _égal_ présence d'objets magiques (ou présence de sorciers, cependant, Craven ne semblait surtout être sensible à la magie renfermée dans les objets). Présence d'objets magique _égal _présence de personnes possédant des objets magiques, _égal _présence de sorciers.  
Par ailleurs, là où il y avait des objets magiques dans des vitrines ou des kiosques, il y avait commerce magique ; il ne fallait pas être bien futé pour comprendre cela.  
Or, présence de sorciers _plus _commerce magique _égal _Magie Associative. La rue Fawkes était sans nul doute un Chemin de Traverse Alternatif. Albus applaudit mentalement à cette idée.  
Bien joué aux Réfractaires.  
Un seul point de ralliement eut effectivement été risqué.  
Restait à comprendre de quelle façon l'on entrait dans la communauté. Les sorciers avaient forcément un code, un mot de passe, un signe de reconnaissance qui leur permettait d'échanger quelques mornilles contre une Gazette du sorcier, par exemple. Dans ce kiosque.

Ils _pouvaient _entrer dans la danse. La communauté sorcière, celle qui se cachait des moldus, celle qui persistait à entretenir un réseau de savoir et de culture, était à portée de main. Il fallait la franchir.

Comment se faire reconnaître des siens ?

-Tu rêves, Albus ? l'appela la voix claire du petit blond.

Le garçon, un pied sur son skate, un pied sur le trottoir, le fixait d'un oeil chaffouin :

-Quand tu fais cette espèce de grimace sérieuse, je sais que t'es en train de penser à des choses compliquées.  
-Ah tiens, et quel genre de choses compliquées ? sourit le vieux mage.  
-Le genre : hmm, quel livre sorcier je pourrais bien commander pour embêter Craven ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

-Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, hein, Craven ?  
-Je sais, je sais, t'inquiètes pas, de toute façon, je trouve ça chouette !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu trouves chouette ?  
-Un vrai livre. Avec des vraies pages et tout. J'en ai jamais eu.

Albus ouvrit bêtement la bouche pour répliquer un « Tu plaisantes ? », choqué. Puis, cherchant dans ses souvenirs de l'appartement du garçon, il ne put se remémorer un seul coin de bibliothèque.

-Enfin, si, j'ai des imagiers de quand j'étais petit. Mais c'est pas vraiment un vrai livre. Enfin si, mais non.

Tout cela avait l'air parfaitement clair pour le petit.

-...Et ta maman, elle ne lit pas ? s'étonna le fantôme, refusant de tabler sur la disparition des livres.  
-Oh si, Maman elle a pleins de livres ! Elle adore lire. Moi je trouve ça trop chi... trop nul, corrigea l'enfant en rosissant. Mais ceux de Maman, ce ne sont pas des livres comme ceux de chez Fleury & Bott, expliqua-t-il alors. Ce sont des livres sur clé.

Des Livreusurclé ? Albus nageait dans la mélasse.

-Tu sais, sur clé, répéta Craven avec insistance. Comme mes jeux de Playstation. Tu vois ? Tu les branche sur ton iMac et hop, tu les lis.

Le vieux sorcier ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire « Aaah... » et hocha lentement la tête. Des textes à lire sur ordinateur. Tout s'expliquait.

C'était révoltant. Et ils étaient hideux, ces petits objets de plastique qu'on appelait « clé » ! Rien avoir avec un beau livre relié sentant bon le papier neuf. Albus pouvait à peine imaginer le déchirement qu'il aurait lui-même vécu s'il avait été contraint et forcé de remplacer ses volumes personnels par ces sortes de pass en plastique permettant d'accéder à un dérouleur de texte sur un écran lumineux. Il en frissonna.

Craven continuait son babillage ininterrompu - qui se composait principalement de « Oh, y en a une belle, là ! Grosse lumière dorée à dix heures. Le monsieur avec le chapeau mou, là-bas. »

Au bout d'un moment, Albus posa la main sur la tête du garçon pour attirer son attention – lorsqu'il ne prenait pas le temps de se mettre à sa hauteur, il ne pouvait atteindre que sa tête – et le mit en garde :  
-Parle moins fort, Craven. Les gens ne me voient pas, ils croient que tu parles tout seul.

En effet le vieux sorcier avait remarqué que plusieurs passants s'étaient retournés sur ce garçon débitant des italiennes dans la rue. Mieux valait qu'il change ce comportement au plus tôt. Il avisa un banc à moitié libre, non loin du kiosque.

-J'avais mis au point des codes avec Luka, reprit Albus lorsqu'ils se furent assis sur le banc. Afin que nous puissions communiquer dans les lieux publics.  
-Qui est Luka ? chuchota Craven qui ne se souvenait plus.  
-Le garçon auquel j'étais…attaché lors de mon dernier…réveil. C'était le fils d'Harry Potter.  
-Ah oui oui oui oui c'est vrai.  
-Tais-toi, Craven, soupira Albus en se cachant les yeux.

Les deux hommes assis à côté du petit blond l'interrogeaient du regard, comme s'il venait d'engager la conversation avec eux. Craven ne se rendait compte de rien. A ce rythme là, il risquait de se faire interner dans une « Ecole Spécialisée » très rapidement. Albus s'assit à côté de lui.

-Craven, lorsque nous sommes en public et que je te parle, réponds-moi seulement avec un signe de tête.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, se figea, et hocha la tête d'un air gêné.  
Bien.

Le petit garçon venait de remarquer que sur le banc d'en face, un autre monsieur lui jetait des regards peu avenants.

-Et quand tu souhaites me dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le dire à haute voix faute de passer pour un fou…

Craven pouffa, amusé.

-…agite le petit doigt pour attirer mon attention…

Craven agita le petit doigt.

-…et écris ce que tu veux me dire sur un calepin. Il faudra toujours que tu en aies un sur toi.

Craven ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Il s'apprêtait à émettre une protestation quand il se ravisa, fouilla dans la poche de son blouson et sortit son i-pod. Il pianota rapidement et sur l'écran apparut un clavier tactile, qu'il effleura avec son stylet pour former les mots suivants :  
« Est-ce que sa marche aussi si j'écrit avec mon i-pod ? Comme quand on est allé au musée tu te rapelle ? Parce que je ces écrire avec un stylo mes je suis super lent !! »  
-Pas de problème, sourit Albus devant l'orthographe torturé de son jeune compagnon. Avec l'i-pod, ça ira très bien.  
« Comme ça on pourra se parlé sans que les autres ils entende ! »  
-Oui.

Albus se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. Puis se décida, et corrigea les fautes de Craven. Après tout, c'était normal. Le tout était de ne pas le faire systématiquement pour que le garçon ne se braque pas. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas mauvais pour un enfant de huit ans.

-Donc dorénavant, dit-il lorsqu'il eut fini, en public, nous communiquerons de cette façon. Tu y penseras ?

Craven hocha la tête, oui oui, il y penserait.

-Et lorsque tu as besoin de ma magie, pour jeter un sort, poursuivit le vieux mage, et qu'il faut donc que je te touche, mais que je ne le fais pas spontanément, fais-moi ce signe-là.

Albus colla son pouce et son index et répéta le geste plusieurs fois. Craven l'observa sans rien dire, les sourcils un peu froncés.

« Je fait ça… »

Il fit le geste, discrètement, la main sur la banquette.

« …quand je veux je té un sort avec toi ? »  
-…Voilà, approuva Albus après décryptage.

Craven fit à nouveau le geste.

« Et bah alors ! Ta tant quoi ? J'ai fait le geste ! »

Albus, docile, posa une main sur le bras du garçon, qui partagea avec le londonien d'en face un sourire réjoui.  
Ledit londonien sembla troublé. Il esquissa un sourire embarrassé puis retrouva sa morne et peu engageante expression de bouledogue. Alors Albus se fit la réflexion qu'il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Ses joues tiraient sur le vert blafard. Voire sur le vert prairie. Vert fluo.

-Craven ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier, surpris. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Le rose pâle reconquit les joues du bouledogue, mais se mua rapidement en rose bonbon. Craven, tout sourire, commençait à rigoler. Ses yeux brillaient, fixant le moldu-cobaye avec intensité.  
Albus aurait dû sourire mais il connaissait trop bien le processus pour ne pas en soupirer d'avance. Ça commence par un gentil _Arcobaleno _sur un gentil passant, et au final, c'est le grand festival de la blague magique vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Luka en avait été friand à une période. Mais là, dans le Londres moldu viscéralement anti-sorciers, mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Ne le refaits pas, dit-il à Craven. Je te fais confiance : quand je te touche, tu ne dois pas lancer un sortilège qui risque de t'attirer des ennuis. D'accord ?

Craven lui tira la lange.

« D'accord. », écrivit-il.

HP-HP-HP

Albus avait un plan d'action. Il demanda à Craven de sortir son i-pod et de suivre ses instructions, puis l'entraîna jusqu'au kiosque. Sentant par instinct pointer une expérience un peu stressante, le petit garçon prit son temps pour sortir son i-pod de sa poche et ranger son spacio dans son Eastpack. Après quoi il inspira bien fort, et se remémora rapidement le code Luka : agiter le petit doigt pour attirer l'attention d'Albus ; coller le pouce et l'index plusieurs fois pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait jeter un sort. Il suivit le fantôme qui le guida jusqu'au comptoir.

-Que puis-je pour toi, jeune homme ? le salua le marchand de journaux avec un sourire engageant, se penchant par-dessus son étal pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.  
-Dis-lui, chuhota Albus, « Je voudrais la Gazette des Réfractaires ».

Ce journal était cité dans le sommaire de _l'Irréfragable_.

-Bonjour, sourit innocemment Craven, je voudrais la Gazette des Réfractaires.

Albus guetta avec attention la réaction du vendeur. Il eût été idyllique que celui-ci enchaîne tout naturellement : « Bien, sûr, la voilà ! Huit mornilles, s'il te plaît. »  
L'homme, qui avait dans les quarante ans et un visage respirant l'intelligence, ne se laissa pas piéger. Il sourcilla à peine. Son regard transperça de part en part la poitrine de Craven.

-La Gazette des Réfractaires ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc-là ?

Le petit garçon se sentit rapetisser.

-Répète après-moi, Craven, indiqua Albus. « Hé bien, comme son nom l'indique, c'est la _Gazette_ des _Réfractaires_. »  
-Hé bien, entonna l'enfant, comme son nom l'indique, c'est la _Gazette_... des _Réfractaires_.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon petit ? Tu sais de quoi tu parles ?

Albus était étonné du ton bienveillant et du sourire gentil qui caractérisaient l'attitude du marchand de journaux. Il s'attendait à une réaction plus proche de celle de Mr. Weasley, de la boutique de chocolats. Apeurée, hérissée, méfiante, agressive.

-Je sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit Craven sur les indications du fantôme. Ma mère m'envoie acheter la Gazette.  
-Tu dois te tromper de nom, alors. Ici, j'ai la Gazette du Dimanche, bonhomme, et c'est la seule gazette que j'aie.  
-C'est pas vrai, répondit Craven en parfait psittate.  
-Ah, sembla s'amuser le vendeur. Voilà que je suis un menteur, à présent.  
-...Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un menteur. Vous devez vous protéger. Mais Maman m'a dit d'aller acheter la Gazette des Réfractaires.  
-Tu devrais revenir avec ta Maman, petit, elle me dira elle-même ce qu'elle veut.

Craven attendit les instructions d'Albus. Devant le silence du vieux sorciers, il lui jeta un rapide regard interrogatif. Albus se tenait le menton, bras croisés, et réfléchissait.

-Je peux avoir des cartes Pokémon ? demanda alors le garçon pour meubler la conversation.

Avec un sourire surpris, le vendeur se redressa et partit chercher la commande dans les bac en plastiques, à l'arrière du kiosque.

-Excellent, Craven, approuva Albus. Maintenant, regarde très attentivement les journaux. Dis-moi dans lesquels vois-tu des Lumières.

Le petit blond plissa les yeux.

-_Vogue_..._The Herald Tribune_... mais elle ne sont pas dedans, elles sont derrière.  
-... D'accord... Quand le vendeur reviendra, tu lui demanderas... cinq numéros de Vogue.  
-Cinq ?  
-Oui. Si tu regardes bien, il y en a cinq. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un journal sorcier, derrière. On va voir ce qu'on va voir.

Craven rigola, et attendit impatiemment le retour du vendeur.

-Voilà tes cartes Pokémon, bonhomme. C'est tout ?  
-Merci. Non, je voudrais cinq numéros de _Vogue_.  
-Cinq ?  
-Oui.

L'homme haussa les sourcils, se disant intérieurement qu'il refusait de comprendre et, souriant, se tourna vers son étalage de magasines. Il attrapa un numéro de _Vogue_, deux... et se figea, l'air embarrassé. Puis il se retourna, ouvrit la bouche, sembla réfléchir et s'en alla fouiller dans un carton. Il en sortit trois numéros de _Vogue_ emballés dans du film plastique.

-Voilà, jeune homme, dit-il en posant la commande sur le comptoir.  
-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris ceux qui étaient là ? demanda naïvement Craven sans même qu'Albus ait à le lui demander.

Il montra du doigt l'étal de derrière.

-Parce qu'après, l'étal aurait été vide, petit. Alors... tu as de quoi payer tout ça ? Ta maman t'a donné assez d'argent ?

Craven et Albus étaient contrariés. Le premier affichait son léger froncement de nez caractéristique. Le second avait la lèvre inférieure imperceptiblement lippée, comme un enfant. Ils boudaient.

-Je veux ceux qui sont sur l'étal, dit Craven d'une petite voix.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda le vendeur après un infime soupir. Ce sont les mêmes.

Il sembla à Albus que l'homme commençait à s'agacer.

-Oui, mais c'est eux que je veux, répliqua Craven - décidant aussitôt qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir à ce kiosque sous peine de mourir de honte. Je veux ceux du kiosque, insista-t-il naïvement, tentant d'adoucir son ton frondeur.  
-Ecoute, petit : ce sont les mêmes, ok ? Je suis sûre que ta maman s'en fiche, et...  
-Vous avez pas le droit de refuser de me vendre ceux qui sont derrière. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Donnez-les moi à la place de ceux là et on n'en parle plus. Moi je paye et je m'en vais, après !

Les joues de l'enfant rougissaient progressivement du fait de son embarras croissant.  
Le vendeur se redressa, et - sans qu'il affiche tout à fait un regard mauvais - son visage devint moins sympathique.

-Dis-moi, petit, ton père, que fait-il comme métier ?

Craven ouvrit la bouche, surpris, et Albus, prit au dépourvu, ne put l'aider.

-Il est Ingénieur Consultant en Informatique, récita le petit blond avec une once de fierté dans la voix.  
-Ah, répondit laconiquement le vendeur. Et il ne serait pas du genre à consulter au Bureau 33 ?  
-Hein ? demanda faiblement Craven, largué.

Albus comprit que l'homme commençait à avoir des doutes quant à l'intégrité de la démarche du petit garçon. Le vendeur poursuivit :  
-Je sais qu'Ils envoient parfois des enfants tâter le terrain. Des civils, je veux dire. Tu peux dire à ton Chef, où je ne sais pas quoi, que moi, je suis clean. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tes histoires de Réfractaires. Je ne distribue aucune « gazette » sorcière illégale. Je suis clean. Maintenant, disparaît, tu m'as un peu énervé, quand même.

Fixant le monsieur de son immense regard noir, Craven posa sur le comptoir sa carte de crédit Junior. Le vendeur poussa le clavier digital vers son client. Alors qu'il tapait son code personnel _à l'abris des regards indiscrets _- le mage fantôme eut largement le temps de le mémoriser - Craven ne décrocha pas son regard de celui de l'homme. Puis, sur les indications éclairées de son mentor invisible, il dit :  
-Vous êtes un menteur.  
-Pardon ? demanda sévèrement le vendeur.  
-Vous mentez. Vous avez quelque chose à voir avec la magie et les Réfractaires. Vous avez des objets magiques dans votre kiosque. Vous distribuez des journaux sorciers. Vous mentez sur toute la ligne.  
-Ça suffit. C'est amusant cinq minutes, mais tu dépasses les limites. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je te conseilles d'aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais fermer.

Sur ces mots, il enfonça une clé dans une serrure latérale, ce qui débloqua un rideau métallique. Il commença à le tirer vers le bas. L'enfant leva vivement la tête, surpris, puis exécuta l'homme du regard, une expression sauvage sur le visage. Il poursuivit sa diatribe, répétant les mots d'Albus :  
-Vous mentez parce que vous pensez que je suis une sorte d'espion, mais vous vous trompez ! Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon, et je suis un sorcier. Je veux juste trouver ma place parmi vous.

L'homme faisait mine de ne pas l'écouter, et tira le rideau jusqu'au niveau du comptoir. Craven retira prestement ses mains.

-Je suis un sorcier ! Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Albus Dumbledore saisit Craven par l'arrière de son blouson et le souleva dans les airs. A travers le rideau, l'homme se figea.

Tout ce qu'il avait vu était un garçon de huit ans s'élevant momentanément et inexplicablement d'un mètre. Comme s'il volait. Il ne connaissait qu'un _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ pour faire cet effet. Un _Wingardium_ _Leviosa..._ jeté de l'extérieur. Ce qui impliquait une tierce personne, planquée en embuscade dans la rue ! Ou bien dissimulée sous une cape d'invisibilité. Par qui ce gosse était-il soutenu ? Pouvait-il s'agir de l'un de ces traîtres sorciers collaborant à l'arrestation de leurs semblables ? Etait-on en train de le piéger ?

Patrick Creeks faisait toujours très attention à son attitude. Il était excessivement prudent. Il avait un monde à protéger.

Il lui était arrivé une fois de se faire contrôler par un fonctionnaire du Bureau 33. Il l'avait vu venir de loin, aucun problème. Long manteau noir, vieilles chaussures pointues, foulard de soie bleue, piqueté d'étoiles, chapeau pointu conique, noir. _Chapeau pointu, bon sang. _Les seules occasions de sa vie où un sorcier portait ce type de chapeaux pointus noir étaient les cérémonies de Poudlard.

Tout avait été si simple.

_-Bonjour ! Un ami m'a recommandé ce kiosque - clin d'œil - il m'a dit que j'y trouverais des journaux spécialisés - chuchotis - 'Carpe Diem'.  
-Bonjour cher monsieur, avait répondu Patrick, souriant largement. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
__-Je voudrais un _Chicaneur_, s'il vous plaît.  
-Un chicaneur ? avait rit Patrick. Est-ce que c'est une marque de tabac ? Je crains de ne pas en avoir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un autre tabac-presse à l'angle de la r...  
__-Mais non, vous n'avez pas compris, avait repris l'inconnu d'un ton de connivence. Je veux le _Chicaneur_. Le journal. J'ai dit le mot de passe ! Carpe Diem !  
-Hmm ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? avait fait Patrick, faussement amusé. Le « mot de passe » ?  
-Oui, avait répondu l'espion, jouant le trouble. Mon ami me l'a donné hier...peut-être a-t-il changé ?  
-Heu, je regrette, monsieur, je ne peux pas vous aider.  
-Mais enfin...vous voyez bien que je suis l'un des nôtres !  
-Je regrette, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je trouve ça bizarre. Je ne sais pas si c'est un jeu... dans ce cas d'accord : mot de passe Carpe Diem. Maintenant, vous pouvez me laisser travailler ?  
-Mais ! Vous êtes grossier ! Je vous dit que je suis l'un des nôtres - manipulation évidente d'une grosse montre sorcière détraquée, redressement du chapeau pointu - Vous voyez bien que je suis l'un des nôtres !  
-Êtes-vous... êtes-vous en train de me prendre pour un sorcier ? avait tonné Patrick, désignant le chapeau d'un air choqué, jouant l'offusqué. Je vous préviens, si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement ce petit jeu, je vais être contraint d'appeler la police !  
-Mais... ! Mon ami m'avait dit...!  
-Allez vous-en. Tout de suite. Ou j'appelle le Bureau 33._

_Si simple. _

Mais là... Il s'agissait d'un enfant. Un enfant qui posait des questions dérangeantes - le même genre de questions qu'aurait posé un fonctionnaire du Bureau 33. Un enfant habillé comme le plus pur des moldus, et qui prétendait être sorcier - cela aussi était dérangeant : les espions moldus tentaient habituellement de singer la garde-robe sorcière. Et enfin, un enfant qui flottait magiquement dans les airs. Pourquoi un complice sorcier ferait-il cela ? S'il s'agissait du Parrain du petit - Patrick connaissait le phénomène des Parrains qui prenaient sous leur ailes les rares petits Né-Moldus qui entraient dans la communauté sorcière - le parrain aurait fourni au gamin le mot de passe d'actualité, ou, plus probable, l'aurait accompagné jusqu'au kiosque. Dans une situation pareille, un Parrain ne serait pas resté sous couvert d'invisibilité.

Ne restait qu'une possibilité, qui donnait à Patrick la chair de poule et faisait naître en lui un profond sentiment de dégoût et d'impuissance. Un Faux-Moldu. Même, pire que ça, une _balance_.

Patrick venait de plonger dans les ennuis, il en était certain. D'abord, ce gamin n'aurait pas du savoir _où_ se trouvaient les journaux sorciers, or il avait directement réclamé cinq _Vogue_. Il avait été informé. Tôt ou tard - et plutôt tôt que tard - Patrick verrait une unité satisfaite de policier venir embarquer son kiosque. Fieffés rapaces.

Il fixa le petit blond et son intense regard noir.

Ils utilisaient même des enfants. Sans doute le fils à papa d'un quelconque ambitieux du Bureau 33, qui aspirait à grimper des échelons, et ne reculait devant rien pour cela. Quelle époque déprimante !  
Il devrait au plus vite contacter Nero Malfoy. Le point-relais de la rue Fawkes semblait compromis. Damne. Ce serait terrible de démanteler à nouveau le réseau - ne serait-ce que provisoirement.

Patrick fixa l'enfant d'un regard triste, puis se détourna, et commença à emballer machinalement les magasines de son étal.

-Vous savez pourquoi je sais que vous êtes sorcier ? questionna la voix claire du petit garçon.

Il l'ignora.

-Parce que je sens la magie. Je sais que vous avez des objets magiques dans votre kiosque ! Vous pourriez très bien ne pas être sorcier que ça ne changerait rien, vous avez des objets magiques ! Je suis quasiment sûr que sont des journaux. Je...

Craven avait pris une initiative personnelle en disant cela à l'homme, et se trouvait du coup déconcentré par les gestes angoissés d'Albus qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dire ça.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, convint Craven, tout en jetant un regard alentour.

Il parlait au vendeur au travers du rideau métallique de sécurité, mais il n'y avait personne assez proche pour l'entendre, à part le vendeur lui-même.

-Je le sais, mais je vous jure que je suis un sorcier. Vous pouvez demander au monsieur bossu du Chaudron Baveur. C'est lui qui m'a dit que j'étais sorcier. Vous voyez, je mens pas !

L'homme, qui évoluait entre ses différents bac et cartons remplis de magasines, de paquets de cigarettes et de snackers, se figea instantanément à la mention de Nicholas Agrace. Il sembla même s'arrêter de respirer.  
_Le bossu. Ça ne peut être que lui._

Avec une remarquable synchronisation dramatique, la pluie se mit à tomber. Dru.

Les averses soudaines étaient fréquentes à Londres. Craven enfila sereinement sa capuche fluorescente, et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je suis allé au Slumberland ! claironna l'enfant. J'ai rencontré Ysalin qui m'a donné mon Rêve ! C'est une petite fille qui travaille dans le Slumberland, vous pouvez vérifier.

Cette fois, Patrick se tourna vers le garçon. Le regard de l'enfant valait le poids de la certitude. Ebranlé, le vendeur tenta un dernier :

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :  
-Vous venez de ranger un objet magique dans le carton qui est entre vos jambes. Je l'ai v...

Albus lui tira l'oreille.

-...senti, corrigea Craven.

L'enfant avait faillit dire qu'il l'avait « vu » et le vieux fantôme devinait qu'une élucubration de plus ne serait pas la bienvenue.

-J'ai mangé des frites chez Florian Fortarôme et Eliaz m'a offert une glace au poivre et j'ai vu des balais volants dans une vitrine - même qu'il y en avait un trop beau qu'était bleu étoile - et je suis allé à Gringotts...  
-Chut, fit Patrick en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres.

Ils se fixèrent silencieusement à travers les cercles rouillés du rideau de fer. Le vendeur regarda autour de lui, circonspect. Puis il répéta machinalement « Chut ». Puis il sourit au petit garçon. Albus posa doucement sa main sur le front humide de Craven. Il sourit à Patrick Creeks, qui ne pouvait le voir - mais il souriait surtout pour lui même. Il ferma fugitivement les paupières, soulagé. Ça y était. Ils avaient un allié.

HP-HP-HP

(1) _Fawkes_ est le nom anglais de Fumsec. Par ailleurs, _Guy Fawkes _est un personnage très célèbre de l'histoire britannique : il tenta de faire exploser le Parlement en 1605 (le 5 novembre de chaque année, son échec (ou sa tentative) est célébré(e) par, entre-autre, un feu d'artifice). Ce n'est pas étonnant outre mesure qu'une rue moldue porte son nom.

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines ! :)

PS : désolé s'il y a un peu plus de fautes que d'habitude. Pb de communication avec ma bêta-lectrice, T.T...


	9. Chapitre 9

Hello :) Bon, je sais que j'ai du retard, mais pour ma défense... pour ma défense, rien du tout XD Une vague de flemme à fondu sur moi et le combat était scandaleusement inégal. J'étais désarmée. Elle a vaincu.  
Mais, patience est mère de réussite. Je suis venue à bout de ce chapitre assez mastoc (vous comprendrez en lisant la fin ^^ : la partie historique était assez fastidieuse à écrire T.T et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'elle le soit moins à la lecture.). Donc, revoilà Cravounet ! Il vous attend, vous l'attendiez, alors je vais m'effacer...

**Little Craven, chapitre 9 **

Patrick Creeks, retranché derrière le rideau métallique de son kiosque à journaux, fixait, complètement chamboulé, le petit blond qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une sorte de source pour le compte du Bureau 33.

Mais cet enfant n'était pas un espion. C'était impossible.

Et de toute façon, si un espion savait tout ce que savait ce petit garçon, alors tout était perdu. Patrick Creeks décida qu'il n'en était pas ainsi.

-Viens par là, dit-il à l'adresse de Craven en lui désignant l'arrière du kiosque.

Il ouvrit une étroite porte et invita l'enfant à venir s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Craven hésita quelques instants à s'enfermer dans un si petit endroit avec un inconnu - Maman s'en serait arraché les cheveux - mais finit par accepter. Le monsieur avait l'air gentil - Maman s'en serait d'autant plus arraché les cheveux qu'elle lui avait dit mille fois de ne pas suivre des inconnus, aussi GENTILS puissent-ils paraître. Il s'assit.

Patrick Creeks joua avec une cigarette, résistant piètrement à la tentation - le tabac avait l'immense vertu de le calmer dans les situations délicates - les situations comme celle-ci. Il renonça cependant - mauvais exemple pour les enfants.

-Tu es un sorcier, alors, sourit Patrick pour engager la conversation.  
-Oui, comme vous, répondit timidement Craven.

L'étrange intimité du kiosque le rendait mal à l'aise. Mais le fait de toujours voir la pluie tomber au dehors, à travers le rideau métallique, le tranquillisa.

-Non, pas comme moi, justement, sourit gentiment l'homme. Je suis un moldu, un vrai. Ma femme était sorcière. Elle est décédée. Depuis, je fais partie du monde sorcier, et j'aide mes amis. C'est une longue histoire, dit-il en éludant les questions de l'enfant. Est-ce que tu veux un mars ? Des m&m's ? Quelque chose ? proposa-t-il en tendant la main vers le présentoir.

Craven se mordit les joues d'un air gourmand, et réfléchit sérieusement à la question.

-Je peux avoir des maltesers ? demanda-t-il finalement.

L'homme lui ouvrit un paquet de boules chocolatées et le lui tendit.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois venu me demander la _gazette des Réfractaires_ ? questionna Patrick lorsque le garçon eut enfourné quelques sucreries. Ce n'est pas vraiment une lecture pour enfants...

Son ton, s'il n'était plus tout à fait méfiant, restait dubitatif.

-Hm, commença Craven la bouche pleine, réfléchissant.  
-Dis que tu as lu ce nom dans_ L'Irréfragable Déclin de la Magie Anglaise_, intervint Albus.  
-J'ai lu ce nom dans l'_Irréparable Destin de la Magie Anglaise_, répéta approximativement Craven.  
-« L'Irréfragable Déclin », tu veux dire, corrigea le vendeur manifestement amusé. Mais... ce n'est pas non plus une lecture pour enfants.  
-C'est Eliaz qui m'avait parlé de la Désillusion et tout et tout, expliqua le petit blond sans avoir besoin des renforts de son ami fantôme.  
-Eliaz ? Eliazard Nott ?  
-Non, Eliaz tout court, répondit Craven en piochant une poignée de maltesers. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit mais il a dit EliaZ. C'est peut-être Eliass avec un S, en fait.  
-Non, je pense qu'il s'agit d'Eliazard. Un jeune homme blond qui travaille chez Florian Fortarôme ?  
-Je me souviens pas s'il était blond ! Mais il m'a offert une glace.  
-Ce doit être lui. Il passe son temps à ressasser ses cours d'Histoire sur la Fusion et la Désillusion, sourit Patrick. Il fatigue tout le monde.

Craven rit comme il put, la bouche pleine.

-Il ékait chympa, fit-il remarquer.  
-Oui. Il y a un point qui me turlupine, petit, euh, déjà, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Craven, se présenta Craven après avoir avalé. Craven Skylen Chant.  
-Moi, je m'appelle Patrick Creeks. Mais tu peux m'appeler Patrick.  
-Comme mon école ! s'exclama le petit garçon. Vous vous appelez comme mon école !  
-Ah, oui, c'est un autre Creeks, sourit Patrick. J'en reviens au point qui m'intrigue : as-tu un Parrain ?  
-Oui, répondit Craven en fronçant les sourcils - la question était un peu inattendue - j'ai un parrain, c'est mon oncle Terrence. Mais il veut qu'on l'appelle Terren, ça fait plus jeune. J'ai aussi une marraine, mais je la vois jamais, c'est ma cousine Stacy qui est partie vivre aux Etats-Unis.

Patrick se redressa sur son propre tabouret, et fixa pensivement ce petit bout de sorcier qui lui racontait sa vie.  
Le gamin n'avait pas de Parrain. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver à chatter avec Eliazard ou Nicholas sans qu'un Parrain les lui ait d'abord présentés - sans qu'un Parrain lui ait d'abord ne serait-ce que montré le Chemin de Traverse ?

-Je parlais d'un Parrain sorcier. Une personne qui connaisse bien le monde sorcier et qui t'aide à t'y retrouver au début. Jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de Poudlard, où jusqu'à ce que tu n'en aies plus besoin.

Craven fronçait les sourcils d'un air intéressé.  
Albus était en train de penser que c'était vraiment très bien, ce système de tutorat, et qu'il serait ravi d'en congratuler l'inventeur.

Par une association d'idées opportune, le petit blond songea soudainement que Maman allait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir rentrer. Il tira son i-pod de la poche ventrale de son blouson et pianota rapidement « Maman t'inquète pas j'arrive je me suis balader pour faire du spacio ».

-Donc... résuma Patrick pour en être certain, tu n'as pas de Parrain sorcier, pas vrai ?  
-Non, j'en ai pas, avoua Craven comme s'il craignait d'y être pour quelque chose.  
-Mais qui t'as amené sur le Chemin de Traverse ?  
-C'est Monsieur Malfoy.

Patrick ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Nero ne lui en avait pas parlé.

-Mais... tu es sûr qu'il ne t'as pas dit qu'il était ton Parrain ?  
-Oui. Il a dit à Mr. Agrace qu'il voulait me jeter aux Oub...

Albus baillonna précipitamment son jeune ami.

-C'est déplacé de parler d'un Oubliette dans ces circonstances, Craven, expliqua-t-il en le libérant. C'est un peu comme de parler d'un séjour à Azkaban lors d'un entretien d'embauche.  
-Hein ? répliqua le garçon, perdu.  
-Pardon ? demanda Patrick. Tu allais dire quelque chose...  
-Non. Non, c'est, je viens de penser à quelque chose, rien, non.

Albus se cacha les yeux. Craven racontait n'importe quoi.

-Je ne comprends pas que tu n'aies pas de Parrain ; normalement, c'est la procédure, tu comprends, Craven ? C'est ça, « Craven » ?  
-Oui, c'est ça. Ben je ne sais pas, moi. Mr. Agrace a dit que j'étais très observateur, et que c'est pour ça que j'avais trouvé tout seul le Chemin de Traverse. Après, Mr. Malfoy a dit que Mr. Agrace était sénile et que ça se voyait bien que je n'avais pas plus de dix ans, et après, il ont discuté et il m'a dit que je pouvais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, et après je me suis baladé, et après...  
-D'accord, d'accord.

Patrick leva les mains pour endiguer le flot de paroles, avec un sourire en coin. Il semblait plutôt apprécier l'enfant, nota Albus.  
C'était vrai : il était difficile de ne pas tomber sous le charme de Craven - et, a fortiori, il eût été encore plus improbable que Patrick ressente de l'antipathie pour ce petit garçon enjoué et innocent.

-Je vais te trouver un Parrain, dit Patrick en attrapant un papier et en commençant à noter des noms de Parrains potentiels. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

Il y avait Nero Malfoy, donc, songea-t-il. Il y avait aussi Eugene Creeks (dit Ollivander), son propre fils - il semblait bien à Patrick que son dernier Parrainage avait pris fin l'année passée, quoi qu'il n'en fût pas certain. Deffa Brugh et Cain Malfoy, travaillant également au Slumberland, étaient libres aussi. Sixtus Weasley ? Son caractère de chien n'était peut-être pas idéal, mais...

-J'ai huit ans et demi.

La mine du crayon de Patrick se brisa sèchement sur le papier.

-_Huit ans et demi ? _Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais dix ans, tout à l'heure !  
-Ben non, j'ai huit ans et demi. Et j'ai pas dit ça ! C'est Mr. Malfoy qui a dit que j'avais _pas plus_ de dix ans. Mais, fit judicieusement remarquer le garçon, ça veut dire que je peux avoir_ moins_ de dix ans.  
-Oui, certes, répondit Patrick Creeks, troublé.  
-Et j'ai huit ans et demi.

Mince.

-Huit ans et demi ? répéta-t-il, comme s'il espérait faire changer l'enfant d'avis.  
-Oui, répondit Craven, tout sourire.  
-Mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour Poudlard, se résolu à dire l'homme, d'un ton déçu et désolé.  
-Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? ajouta-t-il face au silence de son vis-à-vis.  
-Ça fait que...

Qu'est-ce que « ça faisait » ?  
Ça faisait un petit Né-Moldu à chaperonner pendant quatre ans au nez et à la barbe de ses parents - probablement - et...  
C'était ingérable.  
C'était ingérable, point. Aucun cursus n'était prévu pour les enfants de moins de dix ou onze ans - encore moins pour les Né-Moldus ; non, il devrait se contenter d'aller à l'Ecole Publique moldue comme tout le monde - le problème étant qu'_il savait_ ; il savait trop de choses et posait trop de questions - et... Et sa magie ! Tout à l'heure, il avait _volé_ ! Cela signifiait que la magie de Craven Chant était éveillée, et _bien éveillée !_ - il risquait au mieux d'échouer dans un « programme pour hypermagiques », une sorte de classes pour enfants sorciers nés moldus et donc considéré comme handicapés - et au pire dans un centre de délinquants pour mineurs et tout cela était absolument affreux mais - que pouvait-on faire ?  
Patrick écrasa un peu plus la mine de son crayon, rêveusement.

Tout se joua en cet instant.  
Patrick Creeks ne pesa pas le pour et le contre. Il aurait pu. Il aurait dû.  
Patrick Creeks jeta un œil sur le petit garçon assis en face de lui, dans son blouson phosphorescent dans la demi-pénombre du kiosque, un sachet vide de maltesers sur les genoux, jouant avec ses doigts.  
L'enfant leva sur lui son époustouflant et immense regard noir pailleté. Le regard d'un enfant curieux, inventif et dégourdi, bien que Patrick ne fit que percevoir son innocence sans fond.  
Patrick ne réfléchit pas. Il décida que c'était mal. Mal de rejeter un apprenti-sorcier qui ne demandait que ça et ne méritait pas de se faire persécuter par des imbéciles.

Il attrapa un autre crayon et entoura le nom de son ami Nero Malfoy.

-Bonhomme, tu vas avoir le meilleur Parrain que je connaisse, lâcha-t-il en tirant une cigarette de son paquet personnel de Marlboro.  
-Vous ? demanda naturellement Craven.

Patrick faillit recracher sa cigarette.

-Trop mignon. Non, pas moi. Nero Malfoy.  
-Mr. Malfoy ? s'exclama Craven.

Il gardait un bon souvenir de Mr. Malfoy. Un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds très clairs, avec un journal dans une main et une baguette dans l'autre. Un peu impressionnant mais plutôt sympa. Il avait même dit des gros mots.

-Ok ! sourit Craven, satisfait.

Patrick sourit.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une petite carte de visite avec un trou sur le côté. Il y a écrit mon nom, mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse. Il y a un sortilège repousse-moldu dessus. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Les moldus ne peuvent pas lire les informations qui sont écrites sur cette carte ; ils voient tout autre chose. Normalement, on accroche ça à un cordon que l'on passe autour de son cou pour toujours l'avoir sur soi - dès que tu as un problème, ou simplement une question, tu sais que tu peux appeler l'une des personnes qui t'a donné sa carte. Comme tu n'es encore qu'un enfant et que tes amis se poseraient des questions si tu avait des cartes de visite suspendues autour du cou, je te suggère de l'accrocher à ton porte-clé. Tu en as un ?

Craven hocha la tête et sortit son porte-clé de son EastPack pour y passer la carte de Patrick Creeks.

-Est-ce que tu as une carte d'identité, ou une carte scolaire, sur toi ? Que je recopie ton adresse ?  
-Euh, oui, dit le garçon en sortant sa carte d'identité scolaire - sur laquelle il était entre autre inscrit qu'il était convoqué par la Directrice de l'Ecole le mardi suivant.

Craven observa avec envie l'homme manipuler son stylo-plume avec facilité et tracer à toute vitesse des boucles, des pointes et des lacets - de l'écriture manuscrite. C'était vraiment chouette. Il se promit de s'appliquer davantage durant les cours d'écriture.

-Tu sais, lui confia Patrick songeur après lui avoir rendu sa carte, je crois que nous étions destiné à nous rencontrer. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai accepté moi aussi de parrainer un enfant qui n'avait pas l'âge. Un garçon de neuf ans - il doit avoir neuf ans et demi, maintenant - qui doit faire à peu près ta taille. Vous entrerez à Poudlard en même temps.  
-Mais non, s'il a neuf ans et demi, on ne sera pas dans la même classe, objecta logiquement le petit blond.  
-Oh, mon pauvre, rit Patrick, une classe avec des enfants du même âge, ça fait longtemps que ça n'existe plus. Cela fait bien longtemps que les sorciers ont renoncé à ce genre de luxes ! On ouvre une classe pour douze élèves. Le plus souvent, il faut rassembler des petits sorciers de deux années différentes.

Cette information assomma Albus et le fit se taire momentanément - durant la majeure partie de la conversation, il n'avait cessé de partager son enthousiasme, sa désapprobation ou ses conseils, et de manière générale, tous ses états d'âme avec le petit garçon, qui avait de fait la tête comme un chaudron.

-Mais alors, remarqua lentement Craven, lui non plus, il n'a pas l'âge de Poudlard. Le garçon que vous êtes son Parrain.  
-Celui dont je suis le Parrain ? Lynden, il s'appelle.  
-Oui. Il est trop petit, lui aussi.  
-Oui.  
-Et lui, ça n'a pas fait d'histoires ?  
-... En fait..., hésita Patrick, incertain de ce qu'il voulait bien dévoiler à un jeune garçon de huit ans, en fait... tout dépend des parents. La plupart sont très difficiles à convaincre, même lorsque nous leur expliquons tous les avantages de Poudlard pour leur enfant. Alors, vu qu'avant l'âge de Poudlard, nous n'avons rien à proposer...

C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Patrick Creeks aurait dû peser le pour et le contre un peu plus longuement avant d'accepter d'intégrer Craven Chant dans la communauté sorcière. Les parents risquaient de... de se comporter en parents moldus normaux : angoisse et agressivité exagérées à l'égard des sorciers.

-... Cependant, pour Lynden, c'est différent, étant donné que c'est son père qui nous a contacté en premier lieu... Un homme très convaincant, d'ailleurs, son père. Bon ! Craven, ravi de t'avoir rencontré, conclut l'homme en tendant sa large main, tu devrais rentrer chez toi à présent. Ton Parrain te rendra visite prochainement...  
-Mr. Malfoy va venir à l'appartement ? s'exclama Craven en serrant la main de Patrick, ne sachant trop s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de la nouvelle.  
-Oui. Dans les semaines qui vont venir. Le temps d'organiser deux-trois petites choses entre nous. En attendant, sois sage, hein ? Pas de tours de magie dans la cour de l'Ecole, d'accord ?  
-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, rit joyeusement Craven.

Il se leva, vérifia machinalement que son i-pod était bien au chaud dans sa poche ventrale et sortit du kiosque.  
Il ne pleuvait plus.

HP-HP-HP

-Maman ? appela Craven en refermant d'un coup de talon la porte de l'appartement.

Il réalisa, confus, qu'il avait fermé la porte au nez d'Albus et fit un petit "Oups, désolé", amusé.

-Je t'en prie, répondit courtoisement le vieux mage. Je n'ai rien senti.

Sur ce, il souleva pompeusement le bas de son épaisse robe carmin piquetée d'étoiles dorées, et tourna résolument le dos au gamin, affichant une grimace boudeuse.  
Craven éclata de rire. Albus faisait une tête trop marrante !

Il voulut s'approcher de son ami fantôme pour faire semblant de le consoler, mais dès qu'il le vit approcher, le barbu s'éloigna de quelques mètres, maintenant son port altier et sa mine contrariée. Craven rit davantage, et tenta une nouvelle approche. Albus s'éloigna. Craven le suivit. Albus accéléra et traversa le mur séparant le couloir d'entrée du salon. Craven contourna l'obstacle en courant.

-Ahaa ! cria-til, glorieux, en se jetant sur Albus.

Le petit garçon traversa fugitivement un courant d'air chaud et atterrit sur le canapé. Il avait sauté à travers le fantôme, et c'était vachement rigolo. Ce dernier fuyait toujours, voletant vers l'autre côté de la pièce à un rythme bien mesuré, profitant des cinq mètres de bride que leur laissait le lien magique qui les unissait l'un à l'autre.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! cria Craven en se redressant, ébouriffé.

Il se lança à la poursuite du vieux sorcier en riant.

Le jeu aurait duré plusieurs heures si Albus n'avait pas fini par y mettre un terme ferme, malgré les « Encore » essoufflés de l'enfant.

Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que Maman, penchée sur un saladier, en pleine pâtisserie, avait levé la spatule et les sourcils à chacun de leurs passages. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. D'une part, elle était toujours réjouie de voir son fils rire à gorge déployée. D'autre part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une fois encore, Craven jouait avec un ami imaginaire. Mais elle décida de hausser les épaules pour ce soir. « Albus » ne la dérangeait pas tant qu'il restait un compagnon de jeux - elle n'aimait simplement pas les moments où son jeune fils lui soutenait sérieusement l'existence d'un ami barbu qui ressemblait à Dumbledore et qui le suivait partout - cela, c'était malsain. Mais pour l'heure, elle faisait un gâteaux. Et elle était d'humeur joviale. Elle s'était offert une paire de chaussures. Son homme passerait prochainement quatre jours à l'appartement. Craven avait obtenu des notes sensationnelles à ses deux derniers contrôles d'Histoire et de Mathématiques. Lilac se remettait manifestement de son angine. Tout allait pour le mieux.

-Craven, Lilac, mes amours, venez voir !

Ses deux blondinets apparurent bientôt, trottinant inutilement comme seuls savent le faire les enfants.

-Vous voulez lécher le plat ?

Elle leur présenta le saladier encore bien enduit de pâte chocolatée.

-OUAIIS ! hurlèrent les deux petits en se jetant dessus.  
-Tenez, des spatules. Et ne vous disputez pas ! Tu n'enlèves pas ton blouson, Crave' ?  
-Ah, si, réalisa le garçon, j'ai oublié.

Il retira son habit fluo encore humide et le posa sur une chaise, avide de plonger les doigts dans le chocolat.

-Au fait ! repris Maman, alors que les petits se menaient une guerre habile pour récolter le maximum de pâte. Il y avait une carte pour toi dans la boîte !  
-Pour moi ? demandèrent Lilac et Craven simultanément.  
-Pour Craven.  
-Oooh, c'est toujours pour lui ! protesta Lilac - alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais reçu de carte postale.  
-C'est vrai ? Une carte ? Pour moi ? C'est qui ?  
-Essuie-toi les mains, espèce de moelleux au chocolat humanoïde, le taquina Maman.

Le garçon se lava sagement les mains et les essuya proprement avec un torchon avant de réclamer à nouveau son courrier.

-C'est une carte d'un certain Johen. C'est un copain de vacances, apparement. Je ne me souviens pas de lui.

Craven ne connaissais pas de Johen. Il saisit la carte. La photo représentait Big Ben. Il lut l'envers :

« Bonjour Craven Chant,  
« je suis le livreur de chez Fleury & Bott. Ton paquet est caché derrière le volet de l'app. n°2, au RDC (inoccupé pour 15 jours).  
« Amicalement,  
« Johennes Finnigan. »

Albus applaudit.

-Débrouillard et efficace, ce vendeur ! fit-il remarquer. Bonne initiative.

Craven gardait les sourcils froncés, finissant la lecture de la carte.  
L'air inquiet, il leva les yeux vers Maman.

-Tu l'as lue ?  
-La carte ? J'ai juste jeté un œil sur la signature, mon lapin. Je ne lis pas ton courrier, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

En fait, elle n'avait pas su résister à la tentation et, se disant qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de très personnel dans ce genre de carte postale stéréotypée, elle l'avait rapidement parcourue, curieuse. Elle avait lu « Salut Craven, comment tu vas depuis les vacances ? On s'était bien amusés ! J'espère qu'on se reverra c'était cool, Big Bisou, Johen », avait été attendrie et satisfaite, et avait posé la carte à côté des factures, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, en attendant de la remettre à son fils. Elle n'avait pas idée d'à quel point une missive adressée _personnellement _à son fils de huit ans avait des raisons de n'être lue _que_ par lui.  
Heureusement, avec les lois en vigueur interdisant la « magie associative » et, par extension, tous les rapprochements entre sorciers, ces derniers avaient appris à se montrer prudents, voire méfiants, et jetaient quasi systématiquement des sortilèges repousse-moldus à leur courrier.

-Maman, je peux aller faire du spacio, dehors ?  
-Euh...oui...il va bientôt faire noir, ne t'éloignes pas trop.

En regardant son petit blond enfiler son blouson en quatrième vitesse pour sortir, June Chant se mordit la lèvre, pensive.  
Craven sortait beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Certes il avait toujours joué dehors avec les garçons du quartier et avec ses copains d'école, mais elle ne pouvait faire taire la petite voix en elle qui lui disait que son fils, qui n'avait que huit ans, se promenait de plus en plus... _tout seul_. Ce n'était pas _mal... _C'était inquiétant. Dérangeant.  
Il y avait seulement quelques semaines de cela, jamais Craven n'aurait traîné _seul_ après l'école. Or, il...  
Maman secoua la tête. Elle savait dans quelle direction l'emmenaient ses pensées et refusaient de se ronger les sangs pour rien.  
Mais il n'avait que huit ans ! Etait-ce bien _normal ?  
Bah. Rendez-vous chez le psy pour dans deux semaines. Ce sera peut-être passé d'ici-là._

HP-HP-HP

Craven sautilla dans la cour intérieure de l'immeuble. Il sautillait, point pour l'unique plaisir d'avoir l'air idiot, comme le lui fit remarquer Albus dans sa grande mansuétude, mais pour éviter de mouiller les jambes de son pantalon dans les hautes herbes encore humides. La cour intérieure était laissée à l'abandon par les jardiniers que payait la municipalité : ceux-ci se contentaient de défricher les jardins extérieurs qui entouraient les immeubles.

-Tu es sûr que c'est celui l'appartement numéro 2 ? questionna le vieux sorcier en voyant le petit blond s'approcher d'un volet fermé.  
-Ouip. Et si c'est pas là, je sais pas où c'est. Tu as vu, il n'y avait pas de paquet, côté rue, hein ?  
-Non, il n'y avait rien. Mais le livreur a eu raison, ici, c'est moins repérable.

Au moment de retourner le volet, Craven laissa échapper un soupir inquiet. Et si jamais il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la fenêtre ? On le prendrait pour un voleur, et...

-Quand tu veux, Craven, sourit gentiment Albus en se penchant à côté du garçon.  
-Hm.

L'enfant tendit les mains, et fit lentement pivoter le vieux volet métallique. L'opération dépliage dura huit secondes et fit un raffut innommable. Les gonds rouillés des battants criaient de douleur au moindre effleurement.

-Heureusement qu'à l'étage on a des volets électriques, chuchota Craven pour tromper son anxiété.

Enfin, il était là. Un paquet rectangulaire de la taille d'un gros livre de bibliothèque. Sous la ficelle qui maintenait le papier kraft, une petite enveloppe avait été glissée. Le garçon voulut l'ouvrir tout de suite, mais Albus le convainquit de déguerpir du lieu du crime, afin d'étudier le contenu du larcin lorsqu'ils seraient bien en sécurité dans la chambre du garçon. Craven approuva d'un hochement de tête résolu, et glissa le paquet sous son blouson.

-Bah ! Déjà de retour ? s'étonna Maman en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?  
-Oui ! répondit Craven. J'ai oublié mon spacio ! fit-il en riant. Mais de toute façon, j'ai plus envie. Je vais dans ma chambre ! conlut-il en jetant son blouson sur un porte-manteaux, avant de se déchausser rapidement, de jeter ses chaussures dans le bac de débactérisation, et de courir jusqu'à son lit.

Porte fermée et dos tourné à la porte, Craven s'appliqua à trancher la ficelle du paquet avec ses ciseaux à bouts ronds couleur_ orange braise_. Après quoi il chiffonna avec plaisir l'emballage, et jeta la boule de papier en direction de la corbeille de son bureau - qu'il manqua d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

Il saisit l'ouvrage, et l'observa avec une certaine fascination.  
Le livre, tenu par ses deux petites mains, semblait énorme. Et surtout, au milieu de ce décor moderne et coloré, il faisait complètement décalé. La teinte brune de la couverture dénotait fortement sur le jaune et le bleu fluorescent de la salopette de Craven et de sa housse de couette. Albus se fit la réflexion que la scène ressemblait à une rencontre atemporelle. Un objet venu du passé entre les mains d'un enfant du futur. Mais le plus grandiose était que les deux étaient de la même époque et cohabitaient - le plus souvent sans se croiser - dans le même monde.

Le garçon passa ses doigts sur le titre, imprimé en creux dans la couverture de cuir. Les lettres dorées formaient les mots _L'Irréfragable Déclin de la Magie Anglaise _- mais la calligraphie était si travaillée, si ornementée, que pour Craven, coutumier des polices d'imprimerie, le titre aurait tout aussi bien pu être _La vie chez les Inuits_ - il ne pouvait pas le lire. Cependant, c'était un bel objet. Un sacrément beau jouet. Il le retourna et caressa la tranche du livre. Le relief des lignes brunes et dorées chatouilla le bout de ses doigts. Il fit faire à l'objet un tour complet. La quatrième de couverture se composait d'une photographie couleur et de quelques lignes d'exhortation à lire.

-La photo ! s'exclama Craven, soufflé. Regarde, elle bouge !  
-Toutes les photos sorcières font ça, lui apprit le vieux mage penché par-dessus son épaule.  
-Ah bon ? murmura l'enfant de façon quasi inaudible, absorbé dans la contemplation de l'image.

Albus aussi regardait la photographie avec quelque fascination, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'était un portrait d'Anthony Goldstein, un garçon qu'il avait eu en cours presque quatre-vingts ans auparavant. L'ex-Directeur de Poudlard, même s'il s'y attendait, ne put s'empêcher d'être ébahi par les ravages du temps. Le jeune et fringant Tony, efficace batteur de Quidditch à ses heures et aspirant journaliste sportif, avait _tellement _vieilli qu'il était tout simplement méconnaissable. Le vieillard sur la photo souriait à l'objectif et fixait son regard acéré sur une personne hors-cadre - on sentait que, comme Albus lui-même, il était encore vif d'esprit malgré son grand âge, mais les milliers de rides qui creusaient son visage renseignaient sur le temps qui lui restait à vivre. Peu. De quand datait la photo ? 2075... un an seulement. Rapide calcul : l'ancien élève de Serdaigle avait donc, à la date de 2076, quatre-vingt quinze ans et des brouettes. Albus eut l'envie soudaine de le rencontrer pour causer - puis se rappela qu'il était sensé être mort.

Craven ouvrit le volume. Il tomba aussitôt sur la première page du chapitre 2, qui s'intitulait « 2040-2047 : chasse aux sorciers ». Une petite carte blanche et dorée était glissée entre les pages. Le garçon la tira, et reconnut une carte de visite identique à celle que lui avait remise Patrick Creeks. A la différence que celle-ci donnait les coordonnées d'un certain Johennes Finnigan.  
Craven jeta un regard interrogatif à Albus, qui se fit la remarque que le garçon avait désormais deux alliés chez les sorciers et que c'était le début d'un réseau de contacts. Il lui conseilla d'accrocher la carte à son porte-clés.

Ils revinrent au sommaire.

Craven feuilleta le livre de longues minutes, caressant les pages, fasciné. Puis, avisant son ami fantôme et son regard brillant, il comprit que seul un reste de bonne éducation retenait Albus de se tortiller d'impatience. Il lui remit solennellement l'ouvrage de Goldstein, puis, momentanément désintéressé par le-livre-qui-venait-du-Chemin-de-Traverse, s'allongea sur son lit et alluma son i-mac pour jouer à World Of Warcraft.

HP-HP-HP

Assis dans le fauteuil en mousse « Shrek » - qui rotait élégamment à chacun des mouvements du mage - Albus parcourut le livre sur le déclin de la magie comme un assoiffé. Il le lut une première fois à toute vitesse, avide de comprendre - sautant de nombreux paragraphes, s'attardant sur les informations les plus ahurissantes. Puis, il le lut une seconde fois, attentivement - cela lui prit cinq heures. Cinq heures durant lesquelles il apprit enfin tout ce qui expliquait qu'en 2076, le monde magique aille si mal.

Certains détails restaient à clarifier - le livre du petit Serdaigle ne s'étendait pas sur la Fusion - mais dans l'ensemble, Albus considérait qu'il avait toutes les clés en main pour comprendre l'époque de Craven.

Tout était la faute d'un mage noir. Pour changer.  
L'Héritier de Voldemort. Albus en connaissait un rayon sur ce lascar-là, pour la bonne raison qu'il avait participé à sa déconfiture, et ce par l'intermédiaire du fil d'Harry, Luka. Ce mage noir avait commencé à faire des siennes peu après la naissance du petit Potter-Weasley. Le monde magique se remettait tout doucement, mais sereinement, des sombres années qu'avait constituée la guerre contre Voldemort. L'arrivée d'un nouveau mage noir, en 2010, déclencha une réaction épidermique rageuse chez les sorciers. Le ministère, fort de l'expérience des guerres précédentes, engagea de suite une lutte féroce, aidé par l'Ordre. Mais cet « Héritier », qui n'avait par ailleurs aucun lien de parenté avec Voldemort, avait récupéré à son compte toute l'organisation mangemoresque ainsi que bon nombre d'alliés parmi les minorités magiques - les géants, les détraqueurs. Il apparut notamment, et ceci expliquait la difficulté qu'eut Harry à venir à bout de ce mage noir épouvantable, que l'Héritier avait lui aussi ses horcruxes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Albus, mort depuis vingt-trois ans, se réveilla. Il y avait un jeune homme assis sur son cercueil. Avant même de voir son visage, le vieux sorcier sentit qu'un lien magique se verrouillait autour de l'essence du jeune garçon. Un lien incompréhensible. Un phénomène incroyable. Il était une sorte de fantôme, et lorsque le jeune homme se leva pour sauter à bas du cercueil blanc, Albus ne put faire autrement que de le suivre au-travers du parc de Poudlard, incapable de résister à ce lien qui les unissait. Le jeune homme s'appelait Luka, et avait quinze ans. L'ex-Directeur de Poudlard sut immédiatement qui étaient ses parents. De tels yeux verts ne couraient pas les rues.  
Luka, avec l'aide d'Albus et celle de son père, parvint à détruire les trois horcruxes du mage noir.  
En 2024, quatre ans après leur rencontre, Albus quitta son jeune hôte, devenu son ami. Il n'en décida rien. L'Héritier de Voldemort mourut lors de la bataille finale, mais emporta Luka Potter avec lui. Albus sentit le lien se désagréger, puis sa propre substance s'effacer, s'éteindre. Il se rendormit.

La guerre contre l'Héritier de Voldemort avait duré quatorze ans et avait causé des dommages considérables - Albus avait été en mesure de le juger pendant le temps qu'il passa auprès du fil d'Harry. Ce qu'il ne pouvait savoir en revanche, c'était ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Le livre de Goldstein l'éclaira.  
Deux guerres d'affilée, c'était beaucoup trop : le monde sorcier était en ruine. Même l'allégresse de la victoire ne pouvait enrayer l'inévitable dégringolade économique qui commença à se faire sentir.

Les sorciers s'en seraient sortis sans les moldus. Mais ils auraient mis plus de temps.

En 2027, après un an de discussions en tous genres, le premier ministre moldu britannique proposa au Ministre de la Magie la FUSION. Une aubaine pour les sorciers. Enfin reconnus comme faisant partie du monde, ils redoublèrent d'enthousiasme dans leur reconstruction. L'économie moldue les tira vers le haut.

Albus, durant toute sa lecture, ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que faisait Harry pendant tout ce temps. Faisait-il de la politique ? S'était-il lui aussi réjoui de la Fusion ? Sans doute, oui. Ou peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas le coeur à se réjouir après la perte de son fils unique. Albus aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui parler.

Ensuite, Albus devinait d'après le livre de Goldstein que la Fusion, dans un premier temps, avait fonctionné à merveille. Malgré l'ébahissement gigantesque des moldus, les deux univers s'étaient progressivement fondus l'un dans l'autre pour ne plus faire qu'un. Puis, il était mentionné qu'Harry Potter avait « émis des réserves » sur la capacité des deux univers à cohabiter, mais que ses mises en gardes n'avaient pas été écoutées.  
La deuxième moitié de la fusion se passa beaucoup moins bien. De nombreux remous eurent lieu au sein de grandes entreprises. Anthony Goldstein citait l'exemple des grandes grèves de 2037 où, d'un côté, les sorciers manifestaient pour plus de liberté et refusaient d'être vus comme des « outils à magie », des « robots » ; de l'autre, les moldus, beaucoup plus nombreux, montraient leur exaspération devant de plus en plus de CV refusés sous prétexte qu'ils étaient « moins efficaces » que les sorciers.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de songer que, a) ce ne devait pas être les seuls problèmes, et b) toutes les difficultés auraient pu être résolues avec un peu de patience et de volonté.

Ici commençait la première partie du livre de Goldstein : _Désillusion_.  
En 2040, treize ans après la FUSION, le gouvernement moldu décida unilatéralement de décréter la magie illégale, avec pour principal argument « ça a très bien marché comme ça pendant très longtemps ». Ce fut un coup dur pour les sorciers, qui virent ce revers comme une trahison. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient installés au sein des moldus, travaillaient en collaboration avec des moldus. Tout leur univers s'effondra. Les moldus appelèrent cet évènement la SCISSION. Les sorciers, la DESILLUSION.  
Les chapitres 1 & 2 évoquaient la naissance du Bureau 33 et la chasse aux sorciers qui s'ensuivit. De 2040 à 2047, répertorier tous les sorciers du pays pour les avoir à l'œil devint une obsession du gouvernement moldu. Le moindre enchantement faisait récolter des semaines de prison. Pendant plusieurs années, les anglais se livrèrent à un jeu complètement ridicule, qui consistait à enfermer à la pelle des hommes, des femmes et des enfants ayant utilisé un sortilège d'attraction, pour les voir s'évader le lendemain avec l'aide d'Harry Potter et des Réfractaires, puis pour les arrêter à nouveau le surlendemain avec comme chef d'inculpation « tentative d'évasion ».

Tout au long de sa lecture, Albus secouait la tête de gauche à droite, sidéré.

En 2044, cette situation ne pouvant durer, la loi moldue fut « assouplie ». De _tout acte de magie est passible d'une peine de prison _on passa à la _Charte de bonne conduite magique_, régulièrement évoquée sous le nom approximatif de « lois du Bureau 33 ». Les articles principaux en sont :  
-Chaque sorcier doit se faire recenser dès la manifestation de ses pouvoirs.  
-Les foyers exclusivement composés de sorciers doivent se faire recenser.  
-Il est interdit de posséder des biens à caractère magique. Tout objet enchanté sera confisqué.  
-La magie associative est prohibée : il est interdit d'organiser des réseaux de commerce magique ; il est interdit d'organiser des réseaux de communication magique ; il est interdit d'exercer une activité rémunérée magique ; il est interdit de prendre part à une activité communautaire magique a fortiori à visée éducative.  
-Les foyers exclusivement composés de sorciers recensés/déclarés sont autorisés à avoir recours à la magie au sein du foyer.  
-Les actes de magie involontaire avant l'âge de onze ans sont tolérés.  
-Les actes de magie occasionnels d'un sorcier recensé/déclaré vivant au sein d'un foyer comportant un autre sorcier recensé/déclaré au moins sont tolérés, s'ils ont lieu au sein du foyer.  
-Les enfants nés d'une union mixte (un(e) sorcier(e) et un(e) non-sorcier(e)) doivent apprendre à vivre sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs magiques.

Inutile de préciser que dans un premier temps, ces lois firent un flop total. Même les sorciers les plus mous du genoux et les mieux intentionnés étaient incapables de suivre de telles régulations magiques. C'était fondamentalement contre-nature.  
Cependant, face à l'infatigable répression du Bureau 33, les sorciers se résolurent à se tenir à carreau, du moins en façade - les moldus n'avaient d'autre moyen pour les empêcher de faire de la magie que de les prendre sur le fait, ce qui limitait le côté menaçant du Bureau.

Le chapitre 3, intitulé _Déliquescence du Service Public_, traitait principalement d'_un_ évènement dramatique : l'assassinat du maître baguettier Ollivander et de sa fille, qui était aussi son apprentie. La mort d'Ollivander créa un vent de panique parmi les sorciers anglais, et cette année-là connut un taux record de migration vers les Etats-Unis, la France, l'Allemagne et le Bénélux. Plus d'Ollivander, plus de baguettes. Plus de baguettes, plus de magie. Harry Potter se porta garant de la distribution du stock d'Ollivander, et pendant les sept années qui suivirent la mort de ce dernier, les petits sorciers se virent octroyer une baguette, certes imparfaitement attribuée, mais somme toute efficace.

Mais le service public ne se limitait pas aux baguettes. Un autre élément capital garantissait le renouvellement des générations de sorciers. Le DEM. Détecteur d'Essence Magique. Ces fameuses « lettres de Poudlard » qu'avaient de tout temps reçu les jeunes sorciers - qu'ils soient « de sang pur » ou nés moldus - étaient certes rédigées à la direction de Poudlard, mais celle-ci recevait chaque année une liste venue du ministère. Le DEM était le service le mieux entretenu et le plus performant du ministère, et le seul qui, au-travers des divers gouvernements, n'avait jamais vu son budget diminuer. Le service était constitué d'une trentaine de mages chevronnés chargés, grâce au complexe et vieil enchantement du DEM, de repérer les enfants manifestant des pouvoirs magiques.  
Ce service, de même que tous les autres, s'effeuilla entre 2047 et 2050, touché par les maux du moments : une partie de son effectif émigra à l'étranger, une autre fut régulièrement emprisonnée, et surtout, depuis que les bâtiments du ministère de la magie avait été saisis par le Bureau 33, les différents services changeaient constamment de locaux, de quoi découlaient de nombreux problèmes d'organisation.  
Et de toute façon, on manquait de temps à consacrer à la surveillance d'éventuels futurs sorciers, alors qu'il y avait une vraie nécessité de protéger les sorciers actuellement atteints par la crise.

De fait, à partir de la fin des années 2040, seuls les enfants de deux parents sorciers allèrent à Poudlard. Et encore : si et seulement si les deux parents en question avaient à la fois connaissance de Poudlard et désiraient que leur progéniture y passe sa scolarité - ce qui impliquait un engagement Réfractaire au moins partiel. Les lois du Bureau 33 proscrivaient l'enseignement magique.  
Le DEM, et ainsi le système de lettres aux futurs écoliers, était très endommagé. La très large majorité des sorciers né-moldus de moins de onze ans ne reçut _jamais_ de lettre. Seuls les cas des enfants utilisant très fréquemment la magie involontaire finissaient par être repérés par le DEM.

Cet affaiblissement dramatique du service public donna naissance à des taux de remplissage des classes de plus en plus catastrophiques : alors qu'à l'époque d'Albus, Poudlard accueillait chaque année une quarantaine de nouveaux étudiants, dont cinq nés-moldus, à partir des années 2040-2050, ce chiffre chuta à douze ou treize élèves tous les deux ans, dont un seul né-moldu. Le vieux mage devina que pour la majorité des sorciers, ces chiffres ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Mais pour lui, Ô, Merlin ! Son perpétuel optimisme flanche pendant quelques secondes devant la vision d'un Poudlard moisissant dans les toiles d'araignées.

Albus avait la gorge serrée en lisant tous ces chiffres, et pas seulement. Ce livre entier était un crève-coeur.  
Il se força à reparcourir l'article de presse, extrait de la_ Gazette des Réfractaires, _que Goldstein avait inséré dans son chapitre. Cet article cherchait à comprendre la raison de la baisse d'effectifs de Poudlard, et constatait qu'elle était due, d'une part aux neuf nés-moldus perdus tous les deux ans, et d'autre part - la part la plus conséquente - aux sorciers ayant épousé un conjoint moldu et ayant décidé de respecter la loi moldue, ce qui impliquait non seulement un renoncement total aux enchantements en-dehors du domicile, mais aussi le renoncement à Poudlard pour leurs enfants, car c'eût été promouvoir la magie associative. L'article avançait encore des chiffres déprimants : il y aurait actuellement en Angleterre 190 sorciers de onze à dix-sept ans non-scolarisés (à la date de 2070) et une centaine de sorciers( déclarés) de sept à onze ans susceptibles de ne jamais être scolarisés. Et le plus grave, ce qui profilait la chute définitive du monde magique : il y aurait en Angleterre environ 500 sorciers adultes n'ayant jamais été scolarisés à Poudlard ou dans une autre école de magie. A ces chiffres se corroboraient ceux des sorciers sans baguette : à la mort d'Harry Potter (garant des possessions d'Ollivander) le stock avait été dilapidé en quelques semaines. De sorte qu'à partir de 2051, 10 pour cent des sorciers de onze ans n'acquirent pas de baguette du tout, le reste de la communauté passant commande auprès de Gregorovitch, notamment. De 2051 à 2070, ce pourcentage était passé de 10 à 31 pour cents.  
L'article se concluait ainsi :_ « Parmi les 500 sorciers adultes vivant au Royaume-Uni n'ayant jamais été scolarisés dans une école de magie, environ 110 ne possèdent même pas de baguette magique. Ce qui nous amène à ce constat ironique : si d'aventure il nous venait à l'idée de fomenter une révolution, la plupart d'entre nous seraient bien en peine de se souvenir du moindre Impedimenta, quand une autre partie conséquente de nos troupes, fouillant maladroitement ses poches vides, serait de toute façon dans l'incapacité technique de le jeter. De quoi les moldus ont-ils donc peur ?? »_

L'année 2051, celle de la mort d'Harry Potter, emplissait quasi entièrement la deuxième partie du livre d'Anthony Goldstein, intitulée _Cauchemard._ L'écroulement progressif du Ministère, la faillite du Chemin de Traverse, les classes vides de Poudlard, autant de désastres qui assombrirent le cœur des sorciers au point que peu d'entre eux croyaient encore à une amélioration de la situation.

Le livre de Goldstein contenait cependant une dernière partie appelée _Survivance_, qui s'ouvrait sur le chapitre 7 : _2059, ouverture du Slumberland_. Les deux petits-fils d'Ollivander, Eugene et Ebenezard, les géniaux inventeurs de l'enchantement des Rêves, ouvrirent leur boutique alors que des rideaux de fer tombaient sur les autres devantures du célèbre Chemin. D'abord réticent, les sorciers affluèrent bien vite chez eux. Le Slumberland offrait le repos et l'espoir, et ne demandait rien en échange. Chaque Rêve naissait spécifiquement pour une personne, et l'emportait durant son sommeil vers des horizons nouveaux et grisants. Ainsi Craven avait-il rêvé de son arrivée à Poudlard, se laissant porter par une petite barque sur le lac du parc, le regard absorbé dans l'étendue céleste au-dessus de lui, le cœur et la tête emplis de magie.  
Le Slumberland apparut comme un endroit où la crise du monde extérieur n'avait pas de prise : on entrait, on se déchaussait, on se laissait guider par la mélodie ambiante, flottant, tout cotonneux, dans une atmosphère de drogue douce, on se promenait parmi les visions que nous provoquait les enchantements du lieu, puis quelqu'un nous donnait notre Rêve, et l'on ne payait que lors de sa visite suivante (le prix que l'on estimait dû ; si nouvelle visite il y avait). C'était exactement ce dont la population sorcière, avait besoin.

Les propriétaires de la boutiques des Rêves étaient les fils de la fille d'Ollivander, élevés par leur père moldu resté fidèle à l'univers magique : Patrick Creeks. Patrick Creeks, dit Patrick Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse, inventa tour à tour le système des Points-Relais : des kiosques à journaux disséminés dans les grandes villes pour permettre aux sorciers d'acheter leurs journaux et quelques artefacs et ingrédients de base ; il inventa ensuite le système des Passeurs : des sorciers souvent volontaires permettant une fois par mois à qui le souhaite de rencontrer Gregorovitch ou un autre fabricant de baguette ; et bien sûr, il était à l'origine de l'ingénieux système des Parrains.

HP-HP-HP

Ouf.  
:D J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant... que vous avez eu certaines réponses à vos questions... Le livre de Goldstein nous apportera d'autres informations plus tard - mais rien d'aussi dense. Le chapitre 10 verra apparaître le Papa de Craven, un psychologue, et probablement Mr. Malfoy. Que de beau monde. ^^

En attendant, donnez-moi de vos nouvelles par review ou par mail pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Biz  
Lupiot


	10. Chapitre 10

Hé oui cette histoire est re-vivante !  
Je vais pas vous faire l'affront de m'excuser pour mon retard. J'espère simplement que, pour ceux à qui l'histoire plaisait, ce chapitre plaira tout autant, et j'espère aussi que ça ne vous enquiquinera pas trop de devoir relire le chapitre précédent, ce que vous allez probablement devoir faire, je ne sais pas (ici insérer grand sourire embarrassé) (A ce stade-là, ce n'est plus du retard, et je doute que quiconque se souvienne de quoi que ce soit concernant cette histoire T.T).  
Dans l'improbable cas contraire : ENJOY ! :D

**Little Craven **

**Chapitre 10**

Le matin, Craven était réveillé par Albus. Le vieux sorcier attendait que l'horloge digitale de l'iPod posé sur la table de nuit affiche « 07 : 45 AM », alors il allait flotter au-dessus de Craven et le secouait doucement par les épaules.

« Bonjour », souriait-il.

Le petit blond émettait un grognement endormi puis murmurait « Bonjour » de sa petite voix claire. Il se retournait sur le dos et écartait les mèches fines collées par la sueur de la nuit sur la peau claire de son front. Il papillonnait des paupières. Puis il s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit, et lorsqu'il posait les pieds au sol, le rétro-éclairage du linoléum se déclenchait, répandant une douce lumière.

Quasi invariablement, Craven tendait alors les bras vers Albus avec un sourire chafouin. Le vieux sorcier le soulevait dans ses bras et le portait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le garçon riait. Le mage prenait garde à ce que ni la Maman ni la petite sœur ne les aperçût.

Craven se débarbouillait le visage et se coiffait. Puis il tirait la langue dans la glace, et Albus répondait par une autre grimace. Le rire joyeux de l'enfant résonnait alors dans le couloir, et Lilac émergeait du sommeil.

De retour dans sa chambre, Craven choisissait ses vêtements. Il tendait un polo fluorescent – rouge braise, par exemple – à son ami fantôme. Celui-ci s'en saisissait, le petit garçon levait les bras, et Albus lui faisait passer le vêtement par-dessus la tête. Craven glissait ensuite son iMac dans son Eastpack, ainsi que la clé d'un jeu vidéo qu'il devait échanger avec Jaishen, et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à le refermer, Albus lui disait de rajouter ses affaires de gym, et le petit garçon se tapait le front d'un air angoissé avant de jeter en riant son survêtement pour le cours de sport dans son sac.

Le gamin courait jusqu'à la cuisine et Albus flottait derrière lui, amusé par cette façon de toujours courir partout. Craven sautait sur une chaise, repliait une jambe sous lui puis se relevait aussitôt pour aller chercher la bouteille de lait dans le frigo. Il mangeait parfois des céréales et un fruit – il faisait alors sauter les morceaux de pomme en l'air et les rattrapait en les gobant. Il mangeait parfois un œuf et des toasts beurrés – et là il passait une dizaine de minutes à massacrer son jaune d'œuf et à s'en recouvrir les doigts. Il mangeait parfois de la brioche avec du Nutella et du gruyère rapé – quand Maman était trop en retard pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Et il mangeait parfois des pancakes avec de la confiture ou du sirop d'érable – quand Maman était suffisamment en avance et suffisamment motivée pour faire le petit déjeuner parfait. Quand il y avait des pancakes, il se montrait très attentifs aux mouvements de têtes de Maman et Lilac. Car dès qu'elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux tournés, il donnait une bouchée de sa crêpe à Albus. Parce qu'Albus adorait ça.

HP-HP-HP

Ce mardi-là, alors que Craven rangeait rapidement son ordinateur dans son sac et que tous les autres élèves quittaient la classe en se chamaillant gaiement, la maîtresse vint près de lui.

-Craven ? Tu es prêt ?  
-Euh... oui, bientôt...

Miss Dawson attendit que le petit garçon ait zippé la fermeture éclair de son sac et l'ait jeté sur son dos.

-Viens, la directrice nous attend, dit la jeune femme en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le couloir.

Craven ouvrit la bouche et sentit ses jambes devenir toutes flagada. Il avait totalement oublié cette histoire de rendez-vous avec la directrice.

-Tu es rouge comme une brique, lui fit remarquer Albus.  
-J'avais oublié ! chuchota Craven.  
-Je vois ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. Sois poli, dis que tu es désolé quand je te le dirai, et tout se passera bien.

Ils suivirent mademoiselle Dawson jusqu'au bureau de la directrice.

-Rappelle-toi qu'elles ne te détestent pas Craven, murmurait le vieux sorcier d'un ton réconfortant. Et qu'elles ne veulent pas être méchantes. Elles sont juste obligées de donner des punitions quand les enfants font des bêtises. Elles n'aiment pas particulièrement ça.  
-Oui, chuchota le garçon.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Madame Cutter, Craven sentit tout son courage faner instantanément. La directrice était devant sa porte et affichait une mine un peu sévère. Et à côté de la directrice, il y avait Maman. Qui n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

HP-HP-HP

-Je ne suis pas contente du tout ! hurla Maman.

Craven, les joues carmin, contenait ses larmes d'impuissance et sa contrariété. Il jeta son sac par terre et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre en tapant des pieds.

-Et arrête de taper des pieds ! cria Maman. Ce n'est pas à toi d'être en colère !  
-Mais je te l'avais dit ! pleura le garçon.  
-Non, Craven, tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Ne mens pas !

Craven pleura de plus belle, rageur.

-Si, je t'avais dit que j'avais été puni.  
-Et c'était un mensonge par omission, Craven ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais été _convoqué_ dans le bureau de la directrice !

Craven ne comprenait pas le mot « omission » et refusait d'admettre qu'il était en tort. Il avait avoué qu'il avait été puni par la maîtresse, et ce, le soir même de la punition. Et puis la maîtresse n'avait pas été gentille – n'avait pas été juste. Il avait simplement ri. Albus l'avait fait rire.

Le vieil homme descendit au niveau du petit garçon lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire qui voulait dire « Calme-toi, je suis avec toi, allez, allez, ça ira, calme-toi. »

Maman inspira profondément. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver démesurément. Mais elle trouvait cela un peu fort de café que son fils ait _oublié _qu'il avait été _convoqué_ chez la doyenne de l'école – au même titre que ce sauvageon de Jeroen le mois passé, lorsqu'il avait mordu la cuisinière de la cantine.

Maman posa brutalement son sac à main sur la table du salon et replaça d'un geste sec une mèche derrière son oreille. Adoptant un ton posé, elle reprit :

-Tu te rends comptes que Miss Dawson m'a appelée _au bureau _pour me suggérer de te faire passer des tests de Q.I. ?

Les mains de June Chant se mirent à trembler à ce souvenir : mais pour qui se prenait cette bourgeoise pour sous-entendre que son fils était un demeuré ? _Pétasse !_

-Je suis tombée des nues ! Je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire de convocation, et j'ai eu l'air d'une idiote !

Craven s'était arrêté en chemin pour ne pas tourner le dos à Maman et ne pas risquer de l'énerver davantage, et l'écoutait lui faire des reproches en hoquetant sporadiquement.

Lilac, le nez dépassant de derrière le canapé, regardait la scène en tâchant de se faire toute petite. Maman cria encore, et dit des trucs qui n'avaient pas grand sens. Tout était un peu confus.

« Tu crois que ça me plaît, que tu passes pour un voyou et un attardé ? Alors que tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre ? ». Craven ne voyait pas quoi répondre et il pleurait.  
« Je n'avais aucune envie de m'aplatir devant cette bonne femme, et pourtant j'ai dû faire mes excuses à ta maîtresse ! ». Ni Craven ni Lilac ne comprenaient la teneur de ce problème-là.  
« Tu crois que je n'ai pas ma dose au bureau, avec Spangler qui me tyrannise ? ». Là ça n'avait rien à voir, ce qui signifiait que Maman était très énervée.  
« Et ton père, hein ? ». Craven et Lilac tremblotèrent. Maman ne parlait de Papa que rarement – soit pour leur annoncer qu'il viendrait bientôt à la maison, ce qui voulait dire que toute la famille allait passer une super semaine – soit parce qu'elle était désespérément à court d'idée lorsqu'elle les grondait, et là elle disait à quelle point ils devaient être une déception pour leur père. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va en penser, hein ? Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ? Il vient voir ses enfants et qu'est-ce qu'il apprend ? Son fils convoqué chez la directrice pour un problème de comportement ! »  
« Tu crois qu'il n'a pas assez de soucis comme ça, ton père ? »  
« Tu crois que notre vie n'est pas suffisamment compliquée ? ». Quand Maman disait ça, c'était qu'elle avait bientôt fini.

Ses cris se conclurent par une interdiction de deux semaines de jeux vidéos et de télé. Craven, les joues rouges et les yeux encore mouillés, serrait les mâchoires dans une vilaine grimace boudeuse. Il cria :  
-De toute façon, la maîtresse, c'est qu'une GROSSE crotte de nez poilue !

Puis il s'enfuit dans sa chambre en tapant des pieds, et claqua la porte très fort.

Albus le prit alors dans ses bras et lui fit remarquer que quand même, une « grosse crotte de nez poilue », il y allait un peu fort.

De son côté, Maman poussa un soupir rageur et ordonna à Lilac de filer à la douche. Dénouant son chignon, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour se calmer avec un peu d'air frais. Puis elle saisit son téléphone et pianota le numéro de sa meilleure amie, avant de rejoindre sa petite fille de cinq ans dans la salle de bain afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'inondait pas la pièce.

HP-HP-HP

Le docteur Darren Lautenbach était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il s'était spécialisé dans les enfants en difficulté scolaire, et avait pour cela établi un partenariat avec plusieurs écoles de Londres. Il travaillait dans le cabinet du Dr Williams, de vingt ans son aîné, qui l'avait pris sous son aile en lui assurant qu'il était un jeune homme très observateur et très talentueux, ce dont le Dr Lautenbach était déjà convaincu.

Madame June Chant, la mère du petit Craven Chant, l'avait contacté deux jours exactement avant que ne le fasse Mademoiselle Dawson, institutrice dudit Craven Chant. Lillula Dawson avait tendance à requérir un peu plus souvent que nécessaire une expertise du Dr Lautenbach – et ce dernier commençait à se demander quelle était la part de professionnalisme et quelle était la part d'intérêt personnel dans ces coups de fil à répétition.

Darren avait recoupé les informations données par June Chant et par Lilulla Dawson et avait devant lui une page Word de notes sur le cas du petit Craven, d'où il ressortait qu'on l'envoyait chez le psy pour cause de :  
S'invente un ami imaginaire  
Parle tout seul (cf. 1)  
Ses résultats font des bonds spectaculaires  
Manifeste un soudain besoin d'autonomie

Le docteur Lautenbach ne statuait jamais sur le cas d'un patient avant de l'avoir étudié, mais il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un cas d'école. Il était face à un enfant intellectuellement précoce, voilà tout.

Il ouvrit un nouveau document vierge et avança le clavier de son ordinateur sur son sous-main. Puis il se leva et regarda au travers du miroir sans teint qui donnait sur la salle d'attente. Sur la banquette en cuir, le petit garçon, habillé à la mode actuelle – une salopette jaune fluorescente, un blouson noir à la coupe élégante – classe moyenne haute. Ses pieds se balançaient au-dessus de la moquette grise, un spacio-skate dépassait de son sac d'école, et ses mains étaient sagement posées sur ses genoux. Son visage enfantin était levé vers le plafond, et il semblait échanger d'imperceptibles sourires avec quelque papillon inexistant. Darren plissa les yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune araignée pendue à son fil – ce qui aurait expliqué l'intérêt d'un petit garçon de huit ans. Non, il rêvassait, dans son monde. La maman était vêtue d'un tailleur rose et, les yeux dans le vide dans une expression expectative, elle tortillait ses doigts sur ses genoux. Elle semblait inquiète.

Albus lui décrivait Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, et Craven hochait la tête, émerveillé. La voix grave et rauque du vieux sorcier se prêtait fabuleusement bien à la description de ce lieu magique et millénaire. Le petit garçon imaginait avec envie les torches sur les murs du château, le plafond changeant de la Grande Salle où se prenaient les repas, les festins dont étaient constitués ces repas – et les cours de balais volant ! Craven se détacha à regret du visage chaleureux d'Albus lorsqu'un grand homme mince tout vêtu de noir pénétra dans la salle d'attente.

-Bonjour Craven, sourit le docteur en lui tendant la main. Bonjour madame Chant.  
-Bonjour monsieur, dit timidement le garçon en serrant sa main.  
-Entrez, installez-vous.

Craven et Maman s'assirent dans les deux sièges confortables placés devant le bureau du docteur. Ce dernier s'installa en face d'eux. Pour commencer, il invita Maman à dire pourquoi ils étaient là. Maman dit qu'elle se faisait du souci pour son fils qui avait un comportement... différent de d'habitude, depuis un mois. Et il s'était mis à parler avec un ami imaginaire – elle insista beaucoup sur ce point, qui semblait être la partie visible de l'iceberg. Le docteur dit alors que rien ne semblait grave – il avait une voix douce et paraissait extrêmement compréhensif, de sorte qu'il était impossible de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit en sa présence. Albus, avec un sourire en coin, remarqua cette façon habile de tranquilliser son auditoire – mais de toute façon, Craven n'était pas nerveux du tout. Toute cette histoire passait des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête du garçon. Le seul fait notable était la confirmation que Maman était un peu folle : elle l'emmenait chez le docteur alors qu'il n'était pas malade du tout.

Monsieur Lautenbach sortit une clé numérique de son tiroir et l'enclencha dans un minuscule ordinateur posé sur le coin de son bureau.

-Ce que je fais là, Craven, c'est ouvrir un logiciel de jeux qui mesure ce que tu sais faire. Il y a des calculs, des dessins, des devinettes...

Les lèvres de Maman étaient pincées.

Albus affichait une mine attentive, alors Craven fit de même.

-...Je vais te laisser jouer à ce jeu pendant que je poserai des questions à ta Maman. Nous sommes juste à côté. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir nous voir.

Craven garda le silence et hocha la tête d'un air encourageant vers Maman qui hésitait manifestement à le laisser seul. Albus sourit, amusé. L'enfant s'intéressa ensuite vivement au logiciel lancé par le docteur Lautenbach. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à des exercices de maths, sauf que de temps en temps, il y avait des questions sympas, du genre « Combien de points aura la prochaine coccinelle ? » dans une suite logique de cinq coccinelles. Albus supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre de diversion pour permettre aux adultes de discuter tranquillement, tout en occupant l'enfant à un jeu éducatif.

-Tu t'es trompé, dit le fantôme au bout d'un moment.  
-De quoi ?

Craven fronça les sourcils et relut la question, puis regarda un à un les éléments de réponse proposés :

-Ah oui. C'est pas le carré, c'est le losange. C'est ça ?  
-Oui.

Dix questions plus loin :  
-Albus ?  
-Oui ?  
-...Je suis pas très sûr, là. Tu aurais mis quoi ?

Le mage se pencha en souriant par-dessus l'épaule du petit garçon.

-Hmm, je crois que j'aurais mis pareil que toi.  
-C'est vrai ? fit Craven, drôlement content.  
-La vérité même.

Plus tard :  
-Euh, d'après toi, Albus, ça veut dire quoi : « anticonstitutionnellement » ?  
-Eh bien... pour commencer, n'y a-t-il pas un mot que tu reconnaisse, là-dedans ?  
-Dedans quoi ? Dans ce mot-là ?  
-Oui. Regarde-le bien, je suis sûr qu'il y a des bouts du mot que tu as déjà entendus ailleurs.

Craven plissa les yeux :  
-...Y a... « anti » comme dans « antimissile ».  
-Comme quoi ? dit Albus, effaré.  
-Antimissile, répéta le garçon sur un ton indulgent. _Contre_ les missiles. Y en a dans _War Again III_.  
-Très bien, très bien, approuva Albus en se mangeant les joues pour ne pas rire. Nous avons donc trouvé la signification de « anti » : ça veut dire « contre ». On va trouver le reste du mot, tu vas voir !

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la fin de l'exercice :  
-Oh la la ! C'est quoi cette question ? Albus, regarde !  
-« Sur un bateau, il y a trente-et-un marins, quatre mousses, trois prisonniers, cinq chevaux, sept chèvres et un perroquet. Quel est l'âge du capitaine ? » C'est étrange, en effet. Je crois qu'ils veulent que tu additionnes le tout.  
-Mais ça peut pas donner l'âge !  
-Mais c'est un jeu, Craven.  
-Mais c'est pas _possible_ que ça donne l'âge. C'est comme si on additionnait tous les objets de ma chambre pour trouver quel âge j'ai ! On trouverait pas du tout mon âge !  
-Peut-être qu'on trouverait le mien, en revanche, fit remarquer le vieux sorcier.  
-Ça je suis même pas sûr d'avoir assez d'objets pour ça, pouffa Craven.

Albus lui ébouriffa méchamment les cheveux et le garçon se défendit en riant :  
-Arrêêêteuh !  
Le barbu commença alors à lui chatouiller les côtes et le petit garçon à se tortiller en s'étranglant de rire.  
-Arrête, arrête, arrête ! criait-il, pensant le contraire.

Le mage chatouilla de plus belle le petit garçon, ses mains osseuses se baladant telles de grandes araignées sur le ventre et les côtes de Craven.

-Fais-moi tourner, fais-moi tourner ! s'exclama le petit blond d'un ton excité.

Le fantôme attrapa le petit bonhomme et le souleva de sa chaise, avant de le faire tourner.

Albus remercia Merlin qu'il n'y ait personne pour le regarder y prendre tant de plaisir. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne résistait pas à l'envie de faire rire Craven.

De son côté, June Chant répondait obligeamment aux questions de Darren Lautenbach, qui tentait gentiment de la pousser à mettre des mots sur ce qui avait changé chez Craven, en quoi son comportement était « différent ».  
June Chant réfléchit longuement à la question et s'exprima lentement, sincèrement. Ce n'étaient que des détails pour la plupart, mais tout était détail, pas vrai ?

Avant, Craven rentrait directement, fonçant à toute bringue sur son spacio pour engloutir son goûter – ensuite seulement, il ressortait jouer en compagnie de Jaishen et Tristen. Ou bien il parcourait le chemin du retour à pied, avec des camarades de classes, et arrivait au plus tard à cinq heures, cinq heures dix à l'appartement. Maintenant, il mettait parfois plus de deux heures à rentrer de l'école, errant on ne savait où. Seul.  
Avant, il passait plus de temps à jouer avec Lilac, et moins de temps enfermé dans sa chambre – même s'il était un aficionados de jeux vidéos. Avant, Maman devait intervenir deux fois par jour pour séparer ses deux enfants, engagés dans un pugilat féroce et déloyal. Avant, il riait et se disputait beaucoup avec Lilac – or, et c'était complètement aberrant, Maman avait l'impression qu'ils ne se parlaient presque pas, ces derniers temps.  
Avant, il ne récoltait pas de punitions. Ni de 19 en Histoire et en Mathématiques, cela dit. Avant, il était un élève apprécié pour sa bonne humeur et sa discrétion, un élève comme tous les autres, obtenant des résultats honorables dans toutes les matières : 16, 13, 14, 16. Il était toujours dans la moyenne haute de sa classe, ne s'était jamais fait remarquer ni par ses notes ni par son comportement.  
Avant, il demandait au moins trois fois par semaine « Quand est-ce qu'il vient, Papa ? ». Et cela faisait au moins deux semaines... peut-être trois, voire quatre, qu'il n'avait pas abordé le sujet.  
Avant, il ne parlait pas tout seul dans sa chambre. Maman ne savait pas s'il parlait toujours à « Albus », à un autre ami imaginaire, ou simplement tout seul. Elle savait simplement qu'il ne faisait jamais cela, avant.  
Avant, Craven ne la traînait pas au Musée de la Magie avec des explications abracadabrantesques sur une bibliothèque inconnue. Et, avant, Craven ne répondait jamais insolemment ou évasivement, comme un adolescent, du genre : « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? - _Rien. Pas à toi que je parle_ ».

Il n'y avait rien de grave dans tout ça. Mais Maman ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas... avant _quoi_ ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle raconta tout cela au docteur Lautenbach. Ce dernier l'écouta patiemment puis lui posa des questions sur la façon dont Craven se sentait à l'école, et sur l'ambiance familiale.

-...Et avec son père ? demanda finalement le jeune homme.  
-Oh, cela se passe bien... Il est très fier de son papa, et Leigh aime énormément Craven, il demande constamment de ses nouvelles...  
-Comment ça ? tiqua le docteur.  
-Hum...

June Chant sembla hésiter. A vrai dire, elle savait qu'il était nécessaire de décrire comment fonctionnait la famille, mais elle craignait aussi que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire réjouirait au plus haut point ce jeune psy : un truc un peu bizarre avec la figure du père : bingo. Aussi soupira-t-elle avant de lâcher le morceau – en lançant un regard méfiant au docteur Lautenbach :  
-Son père – Leigh, mon compagnon – est marié.  
-Marié ?

Il jeta un regard interrogatif à la femme.

-Marié à une autre femme, expliqua June Chant. Il a une autre famille. Lui et moi nous sommes rencontrés alors qu'il avait déjà deux enfants.

Dissimulant son intérêt professionnel, Darren Lautenbach s'appuya contre son dossier et demanda des précisions :

-Comment le vivez-vous, votre compagnon et vous ? Et les enfants ?  
-Il vit la plupart du temps avec sa femme et leurs enfants. Mais il passe le plus de temps possible avec nous, surtout depuis la naissance de Craven. ...Son travail le fait pas mal voyager, et il profite de ce prétexte pour passer plusieurs jours avec nous régulièrement, parfois une semaine. Il revient justement de cinq semaines à Boston demain matin, et il vient passer quatre jours avec nous.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de prononcer ces derniers mots avec un large sourire heureux – il lui avait manqué.

-Et Craven et Lilac ? Comment voient-ils cela ? Que ressentent-ils face à ses frères et sœurs qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qui passent plus de temps avec leur père ?  
-Ce sont deux filles, précisa June. Les enfants que Leigh a eus de son mariage, ce sont deux filles ; elles ont quinze et treize ans ; Leigh a décidé de maintenir à flots son foyer jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient grandes. Craven et Lilac... savent très bien... connaissent très bien la teneur de la situation. Ils savent que Papa a d'autres enfants dans une autre famille, et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là très souvent. Nous leur avons expliqué clairement et je n'hésite pas à en parler avec eux si je sens que ce n'est pas très clair pour eux – mais ils ont compris, et ils savent que ce n'est pas parce que Leigh les voit plus souvent qu'il les préfère à eux. D'ailleurs, concrètement, je crois qu'il les voit autant.  
-C'est très important de se pencher là-dessus, dit le docteur au bout d'un moment. Car il est possible que, même s'il prétend le contraire, Craven soit perturbé par cette situation. Il y a des moments où un enfant a forcément besoin de son Papa, il y a des moments où il se posera des questions. Nous devrons explorer cette voie.  
-Bien sûr, je comprends, répondit un peu durement June Chant. Même si je dois préciser que Leigh est _présent_ pour Craven. Mais – elle fit un mouvement de main comme pour repousser cette partie de la réflexion et revenir à son inquiétude – il me semble qu'il y a... quelque chose de _récent_ qui a modifié le comportement de Craven, il y a quelques semaines. Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec notre situation familiale un peu particulière.  
-C'est possible. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, Craven est peut-être dans une phase de prise de conscience du monde et de sa personne.

Avec un petit sourire, il dit :  
-Vous savez, l'un de ses moment où l'on grandit subitement. Ça arrive en continu pendant l'adolescence : prise de conscience sur prise de conscience, découverte sur découverte. Je ne prétends pas que Craven entre dans l'adolescence, pas du tout, il a huit ans et demi, c'est un petit garçon. Mais les bouleversements peuvent être nombreux dans la tête d'un petit garçon et les raisons sont parfois surprenantes.

Avec un hochement de tête, il conclut :  
-C'est ce que je vais essayer de déterminer avec lui.

Tandis que June Chant allait s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, Darren Lautenbach mit à profit le temps qu'il restait au garçon pour finir son test de QI – approximativement une demi-heure – pour commencer à visionner l'enregistrement vidéo. Il se connecta à la caméra de son bureau et regarda donc le petit Craven Chant répondre sagement aux questions du « jeu ».

Enfin, « sagement »...

Le visionnage s'avéra très intéressant. On remarquait sans difficulté que : oui, le garçon parlait à un personnage imaginaire et que : non ce n'était pas de la comédie. Ç'aurait pu être un jeu destiné à embêter la mère, ou à faire culpabiliser le père de son manque d'attention. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas de la comédie. Il parlait à cet « Albus », se tournait vers lui, et faisait comme s'il lui répondait des choses très précises. Darren déduisit cependant rapidement que ce n'était pas un _méchant_ Bogus, mais plutôt un partenaire, un ange gardien : Craven agissait comme si son ami l'aidait à trouver les réponses aux questions.

Il y avait beaucoup de matière dans cette vidéo.

Beaucoup. A commencer par le nom de cet ami imaginaire – « Albus ». La Maman n'avait pas précisé ça.

Darren s'arrêta au bout d'une demi heure – sur la vidéo, l'enfant n'avait pas du tout terminé son test, mais dans la réalité, il aurait sûrement bientôt fini. Il saisit son ordinateur et retourna dans son bureau où il avait laissé le garçon. Lorsqu'il entra, celui-ci était en l'air au-dessus de la banquette, les cheveux en batailles et les joues roses.

Craven s'écrasa sur les coussins de cuir de la banquette en devenant cramoisi – et adressa un regard de reproche à Albus qui l'avait lâché sans prévenir.

-Eh bien ? fit le docteur Lautenbach en entrant, surpris. Tu t'amuses bien, apparemment.  
-Je suis désolé, marmonna le garçon en se redressant vivement avant de trottiner vers le siège en face du bureau. J'ai fini votre jeu.  
-Je vois ça. Tu as trouvé ça comment ?  
-Euh... répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules. Je préfère les jeux que j'ai à la maison, dit-il avec un sourire mutin. Mais c'était quand même mieux qu'à l'école.

-Ah, tant mieux. Tu n'es pas à l'école ici. Désolé, j'essaierai de t'en trouver un mieux la prochaine fois.

Le monsieur s'assit et Craven replia une jambe sous ses fesses pour être à sa hauteur. Albus s'assit sur le deuxième siège, à côté du petit blond.

-Tu n'aimes pas l'école ? demanda le docteur.  
-Dis-lui que si, intervint Albus.  
-Si, j'aime bien, répondit Craven.  
-Tu ne t'ennuies jamais ?  
-Si, des fois, dit Craven honnêtement.  
-Et moi aussi, soupira dramatiquement Albus, ce qui fit rire Craven.  
-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? sourit le docteur Lautenbach.

Craven détourna les yeux en souriant pour lui-même :  
-Rien.  
-Tu t'ennuies souvent, à l'école ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Craven, à qui on n'avait jamais posé la question. Je m'ennuie quand on fait des maths.  
-Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes pas les maths ?  
-Si, c'est ce que je préfère – avec les cours d'histoire (il ne précisa pas : parce qu'Albus est infernalement drôle pendant les cours d'Histoire).  
-C'est ce que tu préfère mais tu t'ennuies ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer, si c'est ce que tu préfères !

Craven soupira. Le docteur Lauten – dans sa tête, il avait raccourcit le nom – faisait apparemment partie de ces adultes là : ceux qui étaient très fatigants parce qu'ils voulaient toujours des détails et des précisions. C'était très fatigant de constamment leur donner des explications.

-J'aime bien les maths, dit-il lentement, _mais_ à l'école c'est ch...

Craven rougit précipitamment – il avait faillit dire un gros mot.

-« Je suis désolé monsieur, j'ai failli être impoli », lui souffla Albus alors que le garçon restait pétrifié.  
-Je suis désolé monsieur, j'ai failli être impoli.  
-...Ce n'est rien, lâcha le jeune docteur, surpris par la formule. A l'école, c'est ennuyant ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que, c'est facile. Je veux dire : ça dure trop longtemps. J'aime bien pendant que je fais l'exercice, mais la maîtresse attend que tout le monde ait fini et c'est super long, alors je m'ennuie.

C'était vrai, songea Albus. Craven avait des facilités en mathématiques. Mais en attendant, en Anglais, qui corrigeait son orthographe et sa grammaire ? Hm ?  
Cela dit, le petit avait fait des progrès assez impressionnants en orthographe, ces dernières semaines, songea-t-il encore.

-Et à part les maths, il y a d'autres choses qui te plaisent ? demanda la voix douce du docteur Lauten.  
-A l'école ? demanda naïvement Craven, qui espérait qu'on parlerait d'autre chose.  
-Oui.  
-J'aime bien l'histoire.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que. C'est rigolo.  
-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui est rigolo ?  
-Les aventures désastreuses des rois d'Angleterre, dit pensivement Albus.

Craven crocha son index de façon à ce qu'il ressemble à un point d'interrogation. C'était un code que les deux compères avaient établi pour que l'enfant sache si oui ou non il pouvait répéter les mots d'Albus.

-C'est bon, dit le mage.  
-Les aventures désastreuses des rois d'Angleterre, sourit alors Craven.  
-...Vraiment ?  
-Oui, confirma l'enfant. J'aime bien quand la maîtresse raconte la vie des rois comme si c'était très important de la connaître... ou comme si elle pouvait avoir de l'importance dans notre vie à nous – dans ma vie à moi – ça me fait rire.  
-Donc...résuma le docteur Lauten, ce qui te plaît dans les cours d'Histoire, c'est le ridicule de la vie des rois ?  
-Voilà ! Enfin, non, monsieur, pas vraiment ; c'est pas toujours ridicule : parfois ils ont fait de grandes choses. Mais ce que je trouve ridicule c'est...

Il chercha vainement ses mots, puis appela Albus à l'aide en agitant son auriculaire, raide. C'était le premier code qu'ils avaient choisi pour communiquer.

-« ...c'est la façon de raconter l'Histoire à l'école », souffla Albus.  
-C'est ça, confirma Craven. Ce qui est ridicule, c'est la façon de raconter l'histoire à l'école.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda gentiment le docteur Lauten.  
-Vous demandez toujours pourquoi, fit remarquer Craven avec un sourire timide. Pourquoi ?  
-Ah ah ! Tu as raison de me retourner la question. Parce que je suis là pour comprendre.  
-Pour comprendre quoi ?  
-Pour comprendre pourquoi tu discutes avec un ami imaginaire, dit alors le docteur en se penchant en avant, son nez en face de celui de Craven.

Le garçon se recula.

-C'est Maman qui vous a dit ça ?  
-Oui, c'est elle, répondit gravement le docteur. Elle aussi, elle veut comprendre.

Craven haussa les épaules.

-Parle-moi de lui, suggéra le docteur.  
-Albus ? demanda Craven.  
-Il s'appelle Albus ?  
-Oui.  
-Ce n'est pas commun, comme nom, fit remarquer le monsieur.  
-Je sais, dirent Craven et Albus en même temps.  
-Ça veut dire « blanc », c'est du latin, précisa le fantôme.  
-Ça veut dire « blanc », c'est du latin, répéta sérieusement le petit blond.  
-Ah oui ? Tu fais du latin ?  
-Non, fit Craven en fronçant les sourcils. Le latin, ça n'existe plus, dit-il limpidement.  
-...Certes. Pourquoi ton ami s'appelle-t-il comme ça, d'après toi ?  
-Bah ! C'est son nom, c'est tout.  
-Pourquoi as-tu choisi ce nom là ?  
-Je ne l'ai pas choisi, répondit le garçon comme s'il s'adressait à un simple d'esprit. C'est _son _nom_._ Comme vous, vous avez un nom ! Et moi aussi. Je n'ai pas choisi votre nom, ni le mien.  
-Tu as raison. Qui a choisi ton nom ?

Craven se demandait si le monsieur se payait sa tête, s'il était un peu bête, ou simplement très agaçant.

-Mes parents.  
-Et Albus, qui a choisi son nom ?  
-Ses parents, sûrement, répondit Craven sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il agita l'auriculaire.

-Je m'appelle Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, débita le mage en réponse à la demande muette du garçon. Mes parents s'appelaient Kendra et Wulfric Dumbledore et j'ai un frère et une sœur – tous les deux morts, comme moi. Tu peux dire à ce docteur qu'il pose de drôle de questions : il ne sait donc pas que les parents nomment leurs enfants ? Enfin, généralement.

Craven sourit et répéta les paroles de son ami. Il devenait fort à ce petit jeu.

Albus avait décidé de jouer le rôle de l'ami imaginaire. De toute façon, il était totalement impossible de réfréner suffisamment Craven – il faudrait sans doute attendre plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années, pour que l'enfant accepte de faire comme si de rien n'était, pour qu'il parvienne à rester très discret lorsqu'il communiquait avec le fantôme. Pour l'heure, il était trop jeune pour un pareil jeu d'acteur.

-Albus Dumbledore... répéta le docteur d'un air pénétré. Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? demanda-t-il au garçon en gardant manifestement sous le coude les informations sur l'identité de l'ami imaginaire.  
-Albus ? Il y a...

Le garçon réfléchit quelques instants.

-...à peu près un mois.  
-Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Albus intervint :  
-Attention à ne pas parler du Chemin de Traverse ni des sorciers, Craven.  
-Oui. Il est juste apparu, comme ça, dit l'enfant.  
-Comme ça ?  
-Oui. Et il est attaché à moi. Il ne peut pas s'éloigner de plus de cinq mètres, sinon ça tire, expliqua Craven avec un demi sourire – il restait concentré sur ce qu'il disait pour ne pas laisser échapper d'information. Alors on est toujours ensemble.  
-Donc, tu n'as pas le choix ? demanda le docteur Lauten, intéressé.

Craven réfléchit :  
-Non. Mais lui non plus.  
-Ah bon ? Il ne veut pas être attaché à toi ?

Craven se tourna vers Albus. C'était en effet une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posée.

-Je suis très content d'être auprès de toi, Craven, sourit doucement le vieux mage.  
-Moi aussi, souffla le garçon.  
-Toi aussi quoi ? fit le docteur.  
-Excusez-moi. C'était quoi, la question, déjà ? rougit Craven.  
-Si ni lui ni toi n'avez le choix..., répéta lentement le docteur Lauten en tentant de percer à jour la logique de l'enfant, et éventuellement d'y trouver un défaut de raisonnement. ...Alors tu n'as peut-être pas envie qu'il soit toujours avec toi ?  
-Si ! répliqua Craven comme si on l'avait insulté. Je suis content qu'il soit là !  
-Et lui ?  
-Lui aussi.  
-...Pourquoi es-tu content qu'il soit là ?  
-Ben...parce que c'est chouette... Il me montre plein de trucs... et moi je lui explique tout ce qu'il ne connaît pas, aussi... Et il sait plein plein de trucs trop bien.

Poudlard. Le château. La vie de Harry Potter ; les combats contre le méchant Mage Noir « Lord » Voldemort. Le monde des sorciers ; le _quidditch_ ; les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Albus lui racontait tant de choses !  
Et la boutique de chocolats de Monsieur Weasley...  
Et les sortilèges ! Le sortilège d'attraction, le sortilège de couleur, celui pour ouvrir et fermer les portes... La magie... c'était vraiment ça, le meilleur.

-J'apprends plein de choses avec lui, dit Craven qui pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait et rêvait présentement d'un nouveau sortilège.  
-Eh bien. Tu as de la chance, admit le docteur Lauten avec un petit mouvement de tête. J'aimerais bien avoir un ami comme ça.

HP-HP-HP

Deux jours plus tard, Craven avait déjà oublié Monsieur Lauten. En revanche, Albus, comme de bien entendu était toujours là. Il fallait dire qu'Albus n'avait rien d'imaginaire, non monsieur. La preuve : il jouait présentement contre lui à Tekken Supreme. Craven lui avait collé une manette entre les mains, et se faisait un plaisir de le massacrer – faisant parfois un intervalle de sept secondes pour expliquer à son adversaire que pour effectuer la technique du coup de pied retourné, il fallait appuyer sur les touches triangle et carré en même temps.

« YOU LOSE » afficha le jeu. La mine déconfite, Albus réclama sa revanche.  
« YOU WIN » annonça le jeu à Craven. L'air ravi, ce dernier accorda au vieux sorcier l'opportunité de vivre un ultime massacre.

Toc toc toc, fit un animal à la vitre.

Craven se retourna.

Et tomba à la renverse.

Albus remit sur pied le petit garçon bouche-bée.

-Va lui ouvrir, dit-il.

Sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre, Monsieur Malfoy était accroupi. C'était un grand monsieur vêtu de noir et d'une cravate jaune lumière, avec des cheveux mi-longs d'un blond si pâle qu'ils en paraissaient blanc. Il se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui devait être large d'environ douze centimètres et surplomber une paroi verticale de sept ou huit mètres – et il était tout naturellement accroupi là-dessus.

Craven s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et en actionna l'ouverture électrique. L'homme le fixait de son pénétrant regard gris acier. Puis, d'un mouvement souple, il pénétra dans la petite pièce colorée.

-Bonjour, Craven Chant, murmura-t-il en tendant sa main.  
-Bonjour monsieur.

Un peu impressionné, le petit garçon lui serra la main. Le premier geste de Nero Malfoy après cela fut de sortir de sa manche une longue baguette noire pour la diriger vers la porte et la verrouiller :

-_Closum_. Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais ça uniquement pour que personne ne risque de nous surprendre. Mais si un membre de ta famille toque à la porte, je disparaîtrai dans la minute, et tu pourras lui ouvrir.

Craven hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il était toujours impressionné mais il trouvait ça très très cool.

-Vous êtes venu parce que vous êtes mon Parrain ?  
-C'est ça, répondit l'homme avec un infime sourire.

En lui-même, il songea qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas la décision de Patrick Creeks, mais qu'il faudrait faire avec. Il chercha où s'asseoir, avisa le fauteuil en mousse à l'effigie de Shrek, s'en détourna, et finit s'installer sur le bord de la couette bleu fluo – ou plutôt « bleu étoile ». Tout était incroyablement lumineux, dans cette pièce. Il laissa à ses yeux un temps d'adaptation. Le petit garçon, après avoir hésité, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Alors, Craven. Commençons par le protocole.  
-D'accord.

Il ignorait ce que signifiait « protocole ».

-Sais-tu que tu es un sorcier ?  
-Oui, répondit sereinement le garçon.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute ni dans ses yeux, ni dans sa voix. Mais Mr. Malfoy s'y attendait. Craven Chant n'était plus dans la phase « découverte » – selon Patrick, il était déjà dans la magie « jusqu'au cou ».

-Il existe beaucoup de gens comme toi, murmura l'homme d'un ton patient et attentif – et l'on sentait qu'il avait souvent mené cette conversation. Beaucoup de gens qui ont des pouvoirs. Des gens bien, qui ne veulent de mal à personne, mais qui ont simplement ces incroyables pouvoirs, et voudraient apprendre à s'en servir. Il existe des tas d'enfants dans ton cas. Souhaiterais-tu les rencontrer ?  
-Oui, souffla Craven qui en crevait d'envie.

Son cœur cogna frénétiquement dans sa poitrine à l'idée de cette excitante perspective.

-Tu peux les rencontrer. Il y a des enfants dont les parents sont des sorciers. D'autres, comme toi, dont les parents sont des moldus. Généralement, nous découvrons qu'ils ont des pouvoirs magiques vers l'âge de onze ans, et ceux qui le veulent peuvent aller à Poudlard, l'école de magie. Voudrais-tu y aller ?  
-Oui !

Mr Malfoy sourit.

-Si tu _veux_ y aller, tu y iras, promit-il. Mais tu as dû t'entendre dire, déjà, que tu étais trop petit ?  
-Oui...

L'homme laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il sembla réfléchir. Albus, flottant derrière Craven, suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Parmi les sorciers réfractaires... comprends-tu le mot « réfractaire » ?  
-C'est les rebelles !  
-Ouais, c'est à peu près l'idée : les sorciers réfractaires – j'en fais partie – sont ceux qui ont choisi de continuer à vivre comme des sorciers, et de ne pas se plier aux lois moldues. Tu as dû entendre parler du Bureau 33 ?  
-Bah oui.

L'expression de Nero Malfoy était devenue mauvaise à la mention du Bureau. Il reprit cependant son discours calmement :

-Parmi les sorciers réfractaires, certains ont des enfants d'à peu près ton âge. J'ai évoqué le sujet au dernier conseil de l'A.D. et nous allons organiser des classes de magie pour les enfants de moins de onze ans. Enfin, ce n'est pas encore décidé, ça ne dépend pas de moi, mais selon toute vraisemblance, ça devrait se faire. Les parents sorciers y mettrons leurs enfants s'ils le veulent... mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura au moins deux volontaires, des garçons de ton âge. Et d'après ce que je sais, probablement un autre enfant d'origine moldue, comme toi.  
-C'est celui qui s'appelle Lynden ?  
-...Oui. Patrick Creeks t'en a parlé ?  
-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un autre enfant comme moi, qu'il avait neuf ans et demi, et que son papa était un moldu qui voulait être ami avec les sorciers.

Albus fut assez impressionné par la capacité de synthèse de Craven.

-Voilà : bientôt, il y aura sûrement des petites séances de magie pour enfants, je t'en reparlerai quand ce sera prêt.

L'homme plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit une petite carte plastifiée noire et argentée, et la tendit à Craven.  
Le garçon l'inspecta et put lire le nom de Nero Malfoy dessus, ainsi que ses coordonnées.

-J'en ai déjà deux comme ça, ça m'en fait trois ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

On aurait cru qu'il commençait une collection de cartes à jouer.

-J'ai déjà Patrick Creeks, Johennes Finnigan, et Nero Malfoy maintenant... dit-il pour lui-même en accrochant la troisième carte à son porte-clé Naruto.

Puis, sur l'indication d'Albus, il revint s'asseoir de Mr. Malfoy, qui avait l'air d'avoir des choses sérieuses à lui dire.

-Craven. Tes parents, ils ne savent pas que tu es sorcier, si ?  
-Non, répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix, après un silence coupable.  
-Il faudra leur dire un jour. Nous allons y aller à notre rythme. Tu vas d'abord apprendre des choses sur les sorciers, et... je vais... nous allons voir tous les deux où tu en es avec tes pouvoirs magiques.

Cela promettait d'être intéressant, pensa Albus, qui riait par anticipation de la tête qu'allait tirer Mr. Malfoy lorsqu'il découvrirait les capacités de Craven – car Albus avait un grand projet pour Craven, et il comptait bien utiliser ses propres pouvoirs de grand mage dans la mesure où ils seraient nécessaires à son projet.

-Et, bien sûr, très rapidement, nous devrons te trouver une baguette, poursuivit Mr Malfoy.  
-Une baguette ! s'exclama Craven en bondissant sur le lit. Je vais avoir une baguette ! OUAIS ! OUAIS ! OUAIS ! cria-t-il en donnant des coups de poing dans le vide.  
-Il faudra faire bien attention à ce qu'aucun moldu ne la voie – précisa l'homme blond en évitant les mouvements de bras de l'enfant – c'est très important. Et, quand nous estimerons que c'est le moment, je viendrai parler à tes parents.  
-Tu vas venir parler à Maman ? Euh, pardon, _vous_ allez venir parler à Maman ?  
-Tu peux me tutoyer, et m'appeler Nero. Je viendrai discuter avec elle à un moment où à un autre. L'idéal serait qu'elle accepte notre existence, qu'elle prenne bien le fait que tu sois un sorcier, et qu'elle t'aide à aller à Poudlard, et tout. Mais l'expérience me fait penser que ce ne sera pas aussi facile. Nous verrons bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il adressa au garçon un sourire rassurant.

Après un moment de réflexion pendant lequel l'enfant se demanda comment allait bien pouvoir se passer l'entretien entre Maman et Nero, après une fugitive angoisse par rapport à la réaction de Papa s'il apprenait que son fils était un sorcier, Craven chassa ses doutes et, grimpant sur son bureau, il clama :

-Vous allez voir de quoi je suis capable ! Je suis CRAVEN SKYLEN CHANT, et je suis le prince de la magie, et je vaux de l'or !

Albus décida que c'était le moment idéal. Il se plaça derrière l'enfant et posa sa longue main sur la petite épaule du garçon.

-Pense très fort « Arcobaleno », Craven. C'est important.

Craven sourit de toutes ses petites dents et obéit.

Sa peau et ses cheveux devinrent dorés, ainsi que ses vêtements. Puis de ses pieds, la chatoyante couleur de l'or se répandit à son bureau, sa chaise, son linoléum fluorescent et tous les meubles de la pièce.

Assis sur le lit et affichant une expression de stupeur, Nero observa la pièce se transformer en un palais doré.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gamin ? » songea-t-il, bouche-bée.

HP-HP-HP

-Allô, Patrick ?

Aussitôt sorti de la chambre de Craven, Nero avait composé le dernier numéro de portable de son ami.

-Nero ? répondit une voix étonnée  
-Oui. _Slumbie_.  
-Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire le mot de passe, je reconnais ta voix mon vieux.  
-On ne sait jamais, tu devrais toujours demander le mot de passe, répondit Nero Malfoy d'un ton grave.  
-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fais vite parce que mon portable subit des interférences magiques de plus en plus fortes, il risque de me cramer dans les doigts. Je vais bientôt en changer.  
-Ok, je fais vite : je suis allé voir Craven Chant, pour le protocole. Il est prêt à entrer dans le monde sorcier.  
-Je te l'avais dit.  
-Mais ce n'est pas tout. Est est... il me semble génial. Il a... il a jeté un sortilège... très puissant, je crois. Et sans baguette !  
-Quel sortilège ? fit une voix inquiète à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Oh, un truc sans gravité, un sort pour enfants. Un truc pour changer les choses de couleurs, je ne sais même plus comment ça s'appelle. Ce n'est pas le sujet. Il l'a jeté sans baguette et crois-moi, c'était impressionnant. Je ne suis même pas sûr que...  
-C'était intentionnel ?  
-Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas. Il n'a rien dit à haute voix, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il avait la tête du gamin qui vient de te faire avaler une crème canari.  
-J... hoi... ...t... i.  
-Patrick ? Eloigne-toi de ton kiosque, je ne t'entends plus.  
-... Je disais... Tu vois ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Je ne t'avais rien dit parce que j'avais un peu peur de passer pour un fou, mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, il a flotté dans les airs. Et je ne sais même pas comme c'est possible, je veux dire, d'un point de vue magique. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Il doit avoir une magie instinctive très... développée.  
-C'est pas de la magie instinctive, je te dis. C'est volontaire.

Après un moment il ajouta :  
-Il a un don. Une sorte de don.  
-Il faudrait en parler à l'A.D. pour organiser des rencontres entre enfants sorciers de moins de onze ans. Rapidement.  
-Voilà pourquoi je t'appelais. McNair a beaucoup d'estime en ton jugement, si tu lui en parles, il t'écoutera plus que moi.  
-Et tout repose sur lui. D'accord, noté. Mais les Nott vont mettre leur veto.  
-Les Nott nous emm... On passera outre leur veto, de toute façon. Il faut absolument que Craven Chant ait des cours de magie, sinon il va très vite se faire repérer par les moldus.  
-D'accord, je vais parler à Roger McNair. Bon, mon téléphone est en train de devenir bouillant, je vais raccrocher.  
-Patrick ? Il faut absolument que tout le monde rencontre Craven Chant.  
-He he, rit son correspondant devant tant d'enthousiasme.  
-Je t'assure. Fais-moi confiance. Ce gosse est spécial.

Il raccrocha.

HP-HP-HP

-Pourquoi c'était important, que je lance l'_Arcobaleno_ ? demanda distraitement Craven en examinant de plus près son slip devenu doré.  
-Parce que nous avions besoin d'impressionner Nero Malfoy.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que... commença Albus avant de se prendre le menton dans les mains d'un air embêté.

Il ne voyait pas comment expliquer simplement les choses à Craven.

-Ecoute, je pense savoir pourquoi nous nous sommes rencontrés, commença-t-il alors.

Craven s'assit sagement sur le linoléum doré pour écouter le barbu.

-Je pense que je me suis éveillé à ton contact... parce que cette époque avait besoin de moi.

Il fit une pause, songeant que cela ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi il s'était éveillé précisément au contact de Craven Chant, huit ans et demi, d'extraction moldue – parce que cela, cela compliquait plutôt les choses.

-Cette époque a besoin de moi parce que les sorciers sont en danger.  
-Ah bon ? s'inquiéta soudain Craven.  
-Oui... soupira doucement le vieux mage. En danger d'extinction, Craven. Les moldus les font disparaître peu à peu. Si personne ne fait rien, dans cent ans, il n'y aura plus que des gens avec un don un peu étrange que l'on qualifiera de « bizarres » et qu'on enfermera, et ces gens-là ne sauront même pas ce qu'ils sont, ni que la Magie a connu un âge florissant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? demanda faiblement le petit garçon, après s'être répéta la dernière phrase dans sa tête. C'est pas juste !

Albus leva un doigt, et s'assit en phase de l'enfant. Tout était doré, et eux aussi, ce qui donnait à la scène une dimension doublement surnaturelle.

-Ecoute bien, Craven. Voilà ce que nous pouvons faire. En utilisant mes pouvoirs, tu peux gagner de l'influence au sein des sorciers. Ce sera très difficile. Une fois que tu auras gagné l'estime et l'admiration de tous les sorciers, il faudra gagner celles des moldus. Ce sera encore plus difficile. Et une fois que nous aurons fait cela, il faudra mener moldus et sorciers à s'allier contre le gouvernement et le Bureau 33. Ce sera la partie la plus difficile de notre tâche.

Le garçon, bouche entrouverte, réfléchit à tout cela pendant quelques secondes.

-Si j'ai bien compris, on a déjà impressionné Nero, il reste plus qu'à impressionner les autres sorciers ?  
-Pour commencer, oui, c'est ça.

Craven fit rouler ses épaules d'un air pensif, puis tapa dans ses mains en se levant :  
-Bon, c'est pas tout mais comment on annule un _Arcobaleno_, Albus ? C'est joli le doré, mais si Maman voit ça, elle va se fâcher.

HP-HP-HP

Toujours là ? :) Je dois avouer que Cravou est assez crackinou, et même après avoir laissé traîner cette histoire longtemps, ça m'a fait très plaisir de le retrouver :P  
S'il y a toujours quelqu'un, faîtes-moi coucou pur m'encourager xD Que je ne continue pas dans le vide.  
BIz

Lupiot


End file.
